Clouded Emerald
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: The war is over and everyone is pulling themselves together and counting the wounded and dead when Harry gets a delayed Mail from the Headmaster that his parents are alive and nothing more then squibs living in Forks, Washington. NEW POLL UP ON PROFILE
1. End of the Battle and Delayed Letters

Okay, Okay. I know what you're thinking. WTF do you think you're doing writing up another story when you haven't progressed very far with your other ones. Well I'm afraid that I have nothing to say in my defense except that I hope that you guys maybe like what I have done.

I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight.

I might make this Harry/Edward or Harry/Emmett so please bear with me.

**Summery: The war is over and everyone is pulling themselves together and counting the wounded and dead when Harry gets a delayed Mail from the Headmaster that his parents are alive and nothing more then squibs living in Forks, Washington.**

Remus is still alive as is Fred but Ginny and Tonks are dead.

* * *

Harry sighed as he ruffled the back of his hair as he stood on the stairway up to the Headmistresses office, blood and sweat still on his clothes and skin. Even though the final battle was over and had been for hours, Harry still hadn't had time to stop and clean up, having helped with the clean up of the bodies and to help families find each other in all the chaos. Ginny and Tonks had died, Remus nursing a broken heart at the death of his wife. Harry didn't have much left in him to grieve.

Harry raised a grimy hand up to the large wooden door and knocked, alerting McGonagall to the fact that he was there and entered the office.

"Ah, Harry. Good you're here. Please take a seat and help yourself to the tea and biscuits I'll be with you in a minute." She said as she flittered around her desk draws looking for something.

"How have you been doing Harry?" McGonagall asked settling down, "Besides the obvious."

Harry sighed, "About as well as I can be at the moment. I don't think it's really sunk in yet." He responded.

"I'll get right down to the point then Harry. No need to go about this in a round about way like Albus." She said, "I have a delayed letter from Albus that I just received from Gringotts. And upon talking with Albus' portrait I have decided to reveal to you the contents of this letter. I have not read it as it is addressed to you and I don't believe in reading other peoples mail." She said giving him a crooked smile.

Harry took the letter with a small smile and ripped it open and read the contents, only to drop the letter in shock after reading it. McGonagall, seeing her student slip in to shock walked over to the teen and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze of comfort before picking up the discarded letter and giving it a read through herself, only to also drop it in shock and thump, unlady like into the chair next to Harry.

**Dear Harry,

If you are reading this letter then I have perished in our fight against Voldemort. I want you to know that it is with a heavy heart that I write this letter to you Harry and not having told you this to your face before the end like I should have, but I wanted all your thoughts to be on living though this war.

On that night 17 years ago, when your parents perished, things happened that shouldn't have happened. One of those things was that your parents didn't perish as I had led you to believe. They had done a very advance, very dark ritual that would turn the Avada Kedavra into a type of stunning spell. Thought this spell imitated an actual death, much like the Draught of Living Death does when ingested, they remained this way for half an hour, so they were up and about but a little worse for wear when we arrived to survey the damage and to see if there were any survivors.

For several hours there after, I talked your parents into leaving you with Lily's sister, Petunia, and have them go into hiding as there was nothing more they could do. Their magic had be taken from them as is the course of the ritual that they performed, so they were reduced to nothing more then Squibs, though able to still do small spells, common house cleaning and maintenance spells and some potions. They would have not been able to look after you, though looking back as I write this letter, they could have looked after you no matter the condition they were in. And for this I am sorry Harry for leaving you with your relatives, for not being there for you though out the rest of the war to help you deliver the final blow.

Inside the envelope is the address of your parents new home, please send them a letter though the international postal floo and tell them anything and everything that you wish them to know and also go and see them, take a break from the Wizarding world and see the rest of it.

Just know Harry that I am very proud of you and proud of everything that you have done and will do in the future. Good-bye my boy and live you life to the fullest.

Love and joy to your coming years, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

"Why?" Harry cried out angrily, his magic crackling around him, "How the hell could they do that to me. How could they leave me all alone like that." He fumed and turned on McGonagall, "And what about what I saw when I died back in the Forbidden Forest before I killed Voldemort?"

McGonagall's eyes widened at the admission that Harry had indeed died that night, "What did you see Harry?" she questioned the teen gently.

"Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore all came to me in the Realm of In-Between." Harry explained, "How the fucking hell could they have been there giving me the strength to come back and kill Voldemort if all but Sirius and Dumbledore were alive? How can I comfortably say that Sirius is dead now with all this?"

McGonagall sighed shaking her head; "Albus was always the master manipulator Harry. Be if alive or dead it seems."

"Meddling old coot." Harry snapped and the letter burst into flames causing McGonagall to drop the letter in shock. The only part of the letter that remained was the piece with the Potters address written on it. "I have to go." He said abruptly and was swiftly from the office leaving a stunned McGonagall staring after.

"Oh Albus. What have you do to the boy by keeping this from him?" She questioned in to the quiet room.  


* * *

Harry ran past by the groups of Aurors', students and families straight toward the Room of Requirement. Not stopping nor acknowledging those that had called out to him in his rush to get away from everything he had just learnt.

Coming to a stop at where Harry knew the ROR was he paced three times and waited for his thoughts about the room be granted, =Please, I need a comfortable room where no one can find me until I want to be found=, a door like a broom cupboard appeared, plain and uninteresting to everyone.

Harry entered the room blindly and flopped down on the bed and stared blankly at the wall that was near the bed, seeing the blood red of the wall hangings and nothing more.

He didn't want to think about anything, he didn't want to feel the betrayal of his parents leaving him behind with the Dursleys. He didn't want to think about what he had seen in the Realm of In-Between where he clearly saw them all dead. But now, hours later to only find that they were alive and well. Maybe not Remus, maybe that was why he was able to appear in the Realm, he must have been on the edge of death itself to appear to him and was healed in the time it took Harry to get to the school and defeat Voldemort.

Harry let out a scream full of pain, anger, abandonment, longing, frustration and every other named emotion, his magic responded, turning everything in the room bar the bed he was sleeping on into nothing more then dust with the intensity of the blaze, the tears that were spilling from emerald eyes dried up as soon as they came.  


* * *

Remus snarled, startling Teddy, when the ROR wouldn't let him into the room Harry had holed himself up in. It had been three days since the teen had up and disappeared. Only McGonagall knew why he had disappeared and wasn't willing to spill the beans about it. It was only thanks to the Kreacher that he had found where the teen was hiding and now the damn room wasn't letting him get to his cub.

"Please let me in." He pleaded with the castle, "He needs someone to talk to. He shouldn't be alone."

These seemed to be the right words to speak cause the door appeared before Remus and swang open, allowing the werewolf in to the room Harry was in. Remus entered the barren room in search of Harry and located him sleeping on a singed bed.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Remus moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed gently and ran his fingers lightly through Harrys ebony hair. Teddy, not wanting to be left out reached over and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled with a happy squeal, waking Harry up and causing him to bolt upright in the bed nearly knocking heads with Remus.

A pale hand rubbed at where Teddy had pulled Harry looked over at the pair, "Hey Remmy." Harry said quietly and looked down at the bedspread.

Remus smiled sadly, "Hello Cub." Was all he said as he moved around so that he was leaning against the headboard and let Teddy crawl over to where Harry was and demanded that the teen pay attention to him.

With a small smile Harry picked Teddy up and shuffled back so that he was leaning against the headboard next to Remus with Teddy on his lap playing happily with the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Remus asked

"Tell you about what?" Harry asked as he let his fingers dance in front of Teddy's face.

"What ever it is that you have disappeared from for three days."

Harry looked at Remus in shock, "It's been three days?"

Remus smiled at Harry, "Yes Cub. I had to plead just to get into the room to see you."

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry Remmy. I just needed to get away from everything. Away from what Dumbledore kept from me."

"What did the old coot keep from you now?" Remus asked with a fond smile on his face at the thought of the Headmaster.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you." Harry responded.

"Try me."

"I would but I kind burnt up the evidence in a fit of anger." Harry responded brushing a hand through Teddy's hair.

"Well we're in the ROR Harry, then how about we ask the room for a Pensive and you show me the memory?"

Harry nodded and seconds later there was a pensive on the bed in front of him, stunned Harry brought his wand up to his temple and extracted the memory and placed it in the bowl and let Remus view the memory that had him running away three days ago.

Remus pulled the pensive over to himself and dipped the tip of his wand in the bowl and dived into the memory. Harry kissed Teddy on the forehead and blew a raspberry on his clothed belly emitting a squeal out of Teddy keeping him amused while Remus was otherwise occupied.

Five minuets later Remus emerged with a deep frown on his face, "I don't know what to say Harry. I don't know if I can believe this." Was all Remus could say.

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean." He sighed, "I just want to know why they left me alone for all those years. Left me with the Dursleys, let Sirius…" Harry's breath hitched, "Let him spend all those years in Azkaban. Why do they want to get to know me now? Mum had to have known what Petunia was like."

Remus put his arm around Harry and pulled the teen to his side and rested his chin on the crown of Harrys' head, "I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what to tell you. But maybe we should go to Minerva's office and see if Dumbledore's portrait will talk to us. We can't be sure that this isn't some kind of falsehood."

"What if they are really alive though? What do we do?"

"If it really is them, then there are a few things about me that only they could know that I can ask to confirm that it is them. Things about your birth that only Poppy knows other then your parents. Then we will go and confront them and rip them a new one. How's that sound?"

Harry smiled, "That sounds great."

"Well then, how about you go to the door on the other side of the room and shower, I have a feeling that is what it is. I will call Kreacher for a change of clothes and then we will go up to the office and see Albus."

"Alright." Harry responded and handed Teddy back to his daddy, "I won't be long."

Remus called for Kreacher and asked the elf for some clothes and a bottle for Teddy to feed him while Harry got ready. Twenty minutes later Harry emerged from the bathroom and Teddy was over his daddys shoulder being burped and started to drift off to sleep.

"Ready to go Harry?" he asked getting up from the bed.

Fixing the Weasley Christmas sweater over his head he nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready to go." Harry agreed and the pair headed out of the room to the Headmistresses office.  


* * *

Minerva looked up from the slew of paper work she was going over when there was a knock at the large wooden door. Putting down her quill she waved her wand and let the door fall open, and saw Harry and Remus standing at the door. Relief swept through Minerva and she hurried from her chair and hugged the teen tightly to her breast.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." She said and then released the teen, keeping his shoulders in her grip, "Don't you ever do that again young man." She scolded.

Harry smiled, "Yes ma'am."

"We have come to speak to Albus about the allegations that he made claiming that Lily and James are still alive." Remus spoke up.

Minerva nodded, "Of course. Albus has been waiting for you to come to him." She explained and led them to where Albus' portrait was waiting for him.

"Ah, hello Harry, Remus. Good to see you both in good health." Albus greeted with a twinkling smile.

"You meddling old coot." Remus snapped, "How could you do that to us? How could you leave Sirius to rot in that hell? HOW COULD YOU?" He exploded.

The twinkle in the portrait seemed to disappear, "I thought it would be for the greater good. I didn't think about the impact that it would cause after the fact. I was hoping that Sirius would still be with us and that he could find joy in having Lily and James back. Foresight is as much of a curse as it is a blessing."

"You knew that having my family is all I wanted. It was my hearts deepest desire, you knew what I saw in the mirror of Erised and told me that it was folly to dwell on it for I would wither away if I kept going back. How could you do this to me, I thought of you as my grandfather. I looked up to you." Harry steamed, tears streaming down his cheeks the pain shining brightly in his eyes.

Albus looked down sadly on Harry, "I am sorry my boy, no amount of apologies will ever make that right toward you. But I do hope that once you get passed your anger and betrayal you will forgive me, even just a little, and forgive your parents for not coming for you as it was by my hand that they could not. I bound them to the town they are living in. So please, find it in your heart one day to forgive a meddling old man."

Harry broke down and sobbed harshly against Remus who held him the best he could with Teddy in his arms, tears too streaming down his face, "Sirius would have burnt you with out a care as to what you had to say." Remus spoke up.

Albus nodded, "Yes, I know. Sirius was always some one who could let their anger out and not let it fester, but he does hold quite a grudge." He chuckled fondly, "Think about it my boy, talk with your friends and Molly and Arthur see what they have to say about it. They might be able to help you to come to terms with what you can do and maybe you could contact your parents and then go and seem them. Leave the Wizarding world behind for a few years, live your life, you now have a chance to be free and do what ever you want."

Harry nodded against Remus' chest, "I'll try. That's all I can do." He whispered and walked out of the room.

Albus sighed as he watched Harry leave with a heavy heart, "I am so very sorry." He whispered and disappeared from his frame leaving Minerva and Remus behind.

"What do you think Harry will do?" Minerva asked Remus.

"I think that he'll go and talk with Ron and Hermione. I will talk with him again later and in a little bit more depth about how he feels. I want him to go there, to confront them, and demand from them why they had the gall to do that to Harry. Albus may have bound them to the town but that couldn't have stopped them from sending out letters to us. James is a Marauder, he would have, should have found away to contact us." Remus fumed.

Minerva placed a hand on Remus' shoulder, "That is enough for now Remus. Think more about it later and just spend time with your son and Harry and let all thoughts gather themselves before you confront Lily and James." She said and shooed the man from her office.

Remus left chuckling lightly and half-heartedly.  


* * *

Harry ruffled a hand through his hair as the trunk locked magically and shrunk so that it would fit in his pocket. He and Remus had gotten in contact with a retailer in their new home town and organised to buy a large spacious house for the pair of them on the outside of town away from where his parents were living. Ron and Hermione, who both wanted to get away for a while had decided to come with them.

"You ready to go cub?" Remus asked as he came into the dorm with Teddy in his arms gurgling happily.

"About as ready as I'll ever be Moony." Harry responded and shoved his trunk into his pocket and headed out on to the grounds of Hogwarts where Ron and Hermione were waiting with the Weasleys and McGonagall.

"Do write to us in a couple of days once you settle down alright." Molly commanded as she hugged the three teens before letting them go so that they could touch the portkey.

"You will be set down at the edge of town in a forest. Not far from there, in a parking area will be a car that is for your use. Please be careful and enjoy yourselves while you are there." Minerva instructed as she handed over the car keys that would also be acting as the portkey.

"Good bye, we'll send you letters soon." Hermione said as Minerva said the activation spell and they disappeared from the grounds of Hogwarts and the land of England.  


* * *

Harry fell to his knees and they all touched down, little Teddy was squealing happily at the way he had just travelled. At least one of them enjoyed the ride.

"You alright there Harry?" Ron asked as he helped the black-haired teen up off the ground.

Harry dusted off his knees, "Yeah Ron, I'm ok. Still hate those bloody things though." He laughed.

"Come on, I think I can see the car." Hermione said and headed off through the grove of trees and came out at the parking area Minerva had told them about. There sitting in a parking bay sat a mustang blue Ferrari with the top down.

"Wow." Ron and Harry breathed as they walked around the machine.

"Come on then everyone. Let's get going." Remus said as he put Teddy in the baby seat, Ron and Hermione getting in either side of the carrier and Harry slipped into the front next to Remus.

It was 20 minutes later that Remus pulled into a long dirt drive way, at the end of the drive stood a large well built house with numerous charms protecting it. Minerva had called in a few favours from some American Aurors and had them ward the house so that they could practise magic with out Muggles catching on to what they were doing and they had also reinforced the basement for Remus' transformations.

"I get first dibs." Harry called as he bolted out of the car as it came to a stop and flew into the house and searched for his bedroom. Coming across the first one Harry noticed that it had a nursery attached to it so he left that one and flicked his wand at the door and watched as Remus' name scrolled across the wood and went in search of his room.

Then next room he came across was huge, just as big as Remus' room would be if it weren't for the dividing wall that was put up for the nursery. Large bay windows looked out into the forest that surrounded the house, a large king-size bed centre to the room with thick velvet drapes hanging off of the four posters. Harry flicked his wand once more and his name scrolled across the door.

"Found your room cub." Remus spoke up from behind him, leaning casually against the doorframe, large smile on his face, Teddy crawling into the room toward Harry who picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Yes I did thankyou." Harry responded smugly and the pair headed back downstairs and into the kitchen and was soon joined by Hermione and Ron.

"So what now?" Ron asked.

"I think that we should just take a couple of weeks to get to know the town. Avoiding where Lily and James are living and we should enrol you three in school so we'll have to get you guys up to speed with Muggle education." Remus explained.

"Oh Wonderful. I can't wait to get back to Muggle School." Hermione cheered, and then frowned, "But I've been out of the system for far too long." She cried out and hurried off to the library downstairs to see if there were any Muggle books on the shelves.

Ron groaned, "I've never gone to Muggle School. How will I be able to so anything if I don't know anything about Muggles." He moaned.

Harry threw an arm around Rons' shoulder, "Don't worry mate. I'm sure with Hermione's help we'll be caught up to the other kids our age with no problems." He explained with a smirk on his face.

Ron glared at Harry, "That's not funny mate. She is going to completely drown us in homework when we came here to get away from everything. And that included school as well."

Harry rolled his eyes and punched Ron in the shoulder, "Come on mate. We may as well get down there before 'Mione comes after us like a Hungarian Horntail." He said and headed back down stairs to the library and the awaiting Hermione.

* * *

I have been keeping an eye on the polls and at the moment they are as follows

Harry/Edward 23

Edward/Harry/Emmett 21

Remus/Charlie Swan 21

Harry/Emmett 18

Remus/Billy Black 16

Remus/Other 11

Remus/Harry 3

Harry/Other 2


	2. OMFG, Muggle School

**_Hey guys, here is Chapter 2 since some people didn't like the way I was writing Harry's response to his parents being alive._**

**_I have to admit that they were probably right about it. I would be so pissed to find out my parents were alive after being told constantly that they were dead. SO I hope those that weren't too thrill with it will be a little bit happier with what I've done._**

**_Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope that you like what I continue to write._**  


* * *

For the month that was still the school holidays before the start of the semester, Ron, Hermione and Harry had been frequenting the town library when they found that the house library did not hold any Muggle schoolbooks but did hold history books.

Hermione has asked the librarian where the schoolbooks were and explained that they had just moved from London and that the schooling system was different to the American schooling system and would like to look over the books that the local school was using. The librarian was more then willing to help the teens and gathered all of the books that they would need, even setting them up with a library card so that they could check out the school books that they would need.

It was not easy for Ron and Harry to grasp the curriculum cause Ron had never been to Muggle school and Harry hadn't been since he was 10yrs old and that was just primary school. Hermione was a little better off then the others as she had kept up with her schooling when she went home during the summers. A part of a deal that she had with her parents for letting her go to Hogwarts.

There were times during the month that Harry had raged and lost control of his magic about his parents and the unfairness of it all. Everything had to happen to him, it didn't matter what is was or what it involved but it ended up always being him that had to be strong about it and he was sick of it.

To try and control the angered outbursts, Remus had began teaching the teen how to become an Animagus so that he may channel his anger in to the transformation and not unleash it or his angered words on the other occupants of the house. Though Teddy never incurred his wrath and was actually the one to start calming Harry down some.

Harry doted on his godson during the time that Remus was holed up in the basement with his transformation. Hermione had requested Snape's notes on the wolfsbane potion and was making it for Remus, being the better one at potions. Harry would disappear for hours during that time with Teddy, heading to the nearest town with a zoo so that he could do with Teddy what no one had ever done with him, well not willingly anyway. He brought an abundance of toys for the tot and played with him for hours on end and was the one to tuck him in at night when Remus was otherwise howling… Occupied.

Harry and Remus had talked at lengths about what they were going to do when they were ready to face James and Lily. What they were going to say to them, what they wanted to hear from them and the exact questions that they would ask to reaffirm that they were really who they said they were, with the help of a little bit of truth serum.  


* * *

Monday morning dawned bright and early for the occupants of Moonys' Den a month later when the holiday break ended, some rising a little earlier then others, mainly Hermione who was packing every ones bags with everything that they would need for their first day of school.

"Morning 'Mione." Harry said through a yawn as he moved through the kitchen cupboards to make breakfast for the occupants.

"Morning Harry. You ready for our first day of school?" She asked.

"No not really." Harry responded as he fired up the stove to start on the pancakes and bacon.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be fine. You'll see." Hermione told his as she gave him a hug.

"As long as I have you there to help me everything will be fine." Harry told her with a smile.

"Good Morning Harry, Hermione." Remus called as he walked in from the back yard with Teddy in a harness attached to his front.

"Morning Remus. Morning Teddy." Harry said and gave the toddler a kiss.

"Ready for school Harry?" Remus asked, knowing that the teen was still a little, okay a lot, nervous about attending.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry responded, "Hermione's ready."

"Hermione is a very bright young woman and will always be ready for school." Remus laughed giving the girl a hug as he sat down at the table, "Is Ron still asleep?"

"Where else would he be this time of the morning? He won't be up until I finish breakfast." Harry laughed.

"That is true." Remus nodded.

Silence reigned through the kitchen with only the clang of pots and pans and the twang of cutlery as Hermione helped set the table for the breakfast Harry was just about finished when Ron stumbled into the kitchen and fell into one of the chairs.

"Morning Ron." Hermione said as she set a cup of coffee down in front of her boyfriend.

Ron just glared at Hermione and took a large gulp of his coffee and nearly drained it dry before he was anywhere near coherent enough it say anything to those sitting around the table. He got up and grabbed another coffee before his vocal cords decided to work.

"Morning All." He said once down to half of his second coffee.

"Welcome to the land of the living Ron." Harry said as he pulled the cover off of the food and dug in.

An hour later the three teens were ready to head out the door, Remus and Teddy watched them from the veranda.

"Alright you lot. Be careful; don't mention anything about your magic. And drive safely." Remus said the last thing to Hermione as she was the only one that had her licence, Ron and Harry still needed to pass the test.

"We will Remus. But don't you stay at home all day all right. Go and see the town, you haven't done much of the since we arrived." Harry told him

Remus nodded, "I will Harry, but this morning I just want to have some bonding time with Teddy-bear, then we'll head out in to town and have a look around." He responded.

"Alright Remmy. See you later then." Harry called as Hermione peeled out of the driveway and headed for Forks High School.  


* * *

Harry sat in the back with Ron in the front with Hermione, both chewing their thumbnails in nervousness while Hermione was cool, calm and collected. Though Harry did do Dudley's summer homework. But that was the British school system, not the American.

"I don't know if I can do this Hermione." Harry spoke up as they pulled up in one of the school car parks.

"Of course you can Harry." Hermione said as she turned off the car, "We're in all the same classes, I made sure of that when I enrolled us. So I'll be there to help you both every step of the way."  


* * *

Harry nervously bounced his leg while he sat down at one of the tables outside while Hermione went in to get a map of the school and their timetables. Ron was sitting next to him eating a pastry wholly ignoring the looks that they were getting from the rest of the school population.

Harry knew that he should be used to the looks that he was getting, but when it came to Wizards, he knew why there were staring at him and that was because he was the boy-who-lived, he was famous to them. But now, here in this town, he was a no one, nothing more than a new student and they were still bloody staring at him.

"Don't worry yourself too much Harry." Ron said as he licked the sugar off of his fingers, "We'll be fine. We've got 'Mione and Remus to help us out if we need it."

Harry sighed and put his chin in the palm of his hand, "I guess you're right. But in don't like all this staring as though I'm a shiny new toy." He mumbled.

"I know what you mean mate. All this staring is making me feel uncomfortable, I guess now I know how you really feel back home." Ron responded patting his friends' shoulder in sympathy.

"Yeah, thanks Ron." Harry responded with an eye roll and was jolted out of his musings when a girl sat down in front of him and Ron with a bright smile on her face. Harry looked at the girl; she had large, topaz coloured, eyes and long, thin, delicate eyebrows. Her hair was cropped short, spiky, and a deep black. Harry blinked at her startled at her sudden appearance in front of him and Ron. "Ah, hello."

"Hi." She responded her giant smile seemed to grow larger, flashing her perfect white teeth at them, "You're Ron and Harry right?" She asked knowing that is exactly who they were.

"Yes we are. Who are you?" Ron asked moving himself slightly so that he was kinda in front of where Harry was sitting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being rude. My name is Alice Cullen." She greeted brightly, "How are you finding Forks so far?" she asked brushing off all the looks that she was getting from the rest of the school population for sitting and talking with the new students.

Harry sighed, "We come from London, England. So it's not really much of a change."

Alice let out a girlie squeal causing Harry to blush, "I love you're accent."

"Alice what the hell do you think you're doing." A voice hissed from behind Alice. Ron and Harry turned their attention to who was behind Alice and noticed a tall statuesque blonde standing behind her with a feral look on what would normally be a beautiful face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm introducing myself to the new students. The redhead is Ron and the ebony haired is Harry. They're going to be my new friends." She explained with a bright smile at the blonde, "Guys, this is my sister Rosalie Hale."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Harry smiled at the blonde.

Rosalie just sneered at Harry, "Come on Alice. We need to leave." Rosalie said grabbing her sister by the arm.

"Draco Malfoy eat your heart out." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry let out a snort of laughter and both of them ended up leaning against the other busting a gut laughing. "What so funny you two?" Hermione asked as she came up behind them with their timetables in her hands.

Ron and Harry hurriedly stifled their laughter and turned to the brunette, "Nothing 'Mione." They chimed blinking innocently at her.

Hermione raised a brow at the pair not believing them for a second when they told her that they weren't laughing at anything.

"'Mione, meet Alice and her sister Rosalie." Ron quickly butted in introducing the two girls that were at their table.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you Alice, Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you too Hermione." Alice responded extending a gloved hand for Hermione so shake, Rosalie just turned her nose up at the offered hand and headed away to the parking lot. Alice sighed as she watched her sister go, "Please excuse her. She tends to be rather obnoxious sometimes." She explained, "Well I'll see you in classes then." Alice said as she got up and waved as she left to join Rosalie.

"She was nice." Hermione said as she sat down in the spot Alice vacated.

"I thought so too." Harry smiled, "She's really bubbly."

"Rosalie reminds us of Malfoy with her attitude, that was why we were laughing." Ron explained.

Hermione shook her head, "Oh Ron. That isn't very nice." She scolded.

"Well you should have heard her when she came up to us. She was darn right rude and full of herself. She said ' What the hell do you think you're doing.' To Alice when all she was doing was introducing herself. Which is a lot more then I can say about the rest of the school. Just staring at us." Harry explained with a pout.

"Oh alright. Now come on, let's go and find our first classes."


	3. Lions, Cubs and Cullens Oh My!

If you haven't done so already, _**Please RE-READ chapters 1 and 2 as I have re-written them.**_ They stray very differently from the original chapters that I had posted. So please _**RE-READ**_ them First before going on with this chapter.

**OK. TWO more chapters and then the poll closes** so get your votes in and I start on the winning poll in the story and figure out how to go about how to get it there. So please enjoy and review as I have actually had to Re-write the entirety of what I had already written before I had changed the first two chapters. So it may take a little bit for me to get another chappie up. **_GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE!!!_**

Please Enjoy and Review.

And I don't care if Harry seems childish; there is a sort of explanation as to why and what happens when it usually happens.

* * *

Harry let out a happy sigh as the bell for lunch rang and he headed out of his class to find Hermione and Ron loitering around somewhere near the cafeteria. Muggle schools definitely do not have the same standards with food as the Wizarding world does.

"Come on mate." Ron yelled when Harry came in to the redheads view, "I'm bloody hungry."

Hermione let out a sigh from next to Ron, arms crossed over her chest, "You're always hungry Ron."

"She's right Ron. Also, Muggle food will be no where as good as it was at Hogwarts." Harry spoke quietly so as not to be overheard.

"I don't care." Ron moaned and pulled the pair into the cafeteria and headed over to the lunch line and grabbed what ever he could put his hand on.

Harry looked over at Hermione, "You got enough money for all that?" He asked in a whisper.

Hermione nodded, "Of course. I anticipated this happening." She responded as she grabbed some food as well but nowhere near as much as Ron. Never near as much as Ron.

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck and grabbed a tray and headed down the lunch line grabbing a few munchies, mainly sweets and a cool drink of soda and a tuna lettuce sandwich and stopped with Ron and Hermione scanning the lunchroom.

"I think we should go outside and not bother with anyone." Harry grumbled.

"It's quiet wet outside Harry." Hermione grumbled.

"Well you guys can stay in here with the stares then cause I don't want to be stared at while I'm trying to eat my lunch." He muttered and headed to the tables outside the cafeteria leaving Ron and Hermione behind. Hermione and Ron hurried to follow Harry outside, they came to a stop outside the doors to see a smiling Harry waiting for them, "Knew you would follow." He said cheekily and continued to a table nearly running into the oncoming hoard.

"Hey Harry." A familiar voice chirped.

"Hi Alice." Harry smiled back at the pixie.

"Where are you heading?" Alice asked curiously.

"Don't want to contend with the stares while I'm trying to eat my lunch." Harry responded casually.

Alice giggled, "I can understand that." She said as she rested her head on the shoulder of the male she was leaning on, "This is my boyfriend and Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale, the other two behind us are my brothers, Edward and Emmett Cullen."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over to where Alice was indicating to see two guys walk around the side of the building with Rosalie. The three Wizards studied the three males that Alice had introduced them to.

Jasper had golden honey blond hair. He is muscular but lean. Like the others, he was pale, his eyes golden. Harry could see many crescent-shaped scars on his body, face, neck and jaw from what looked like bites and claw marks.

Emmett was very tall, very burly and very intimidating. He reminded the Wizards of Hagrid. Emmett was definitely the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by a few feet and therefore Harry as well. He's round faced with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. He had the same pale skin and golden eyes as Alice. He had his arm wrapped around a disgruntled Rosalie.

Edward, Harry noticed, was extremely attractive, with wild windswept bronze hair and golden eyes, like the rest of his family. His facial features being perfect and angular - high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and beautiful, full lips and a crooked smile on his lips as he talked with Emmett. He was slender like Jasper and had a muscular build.

"Hello, nice to meet you all, I am Hermione Lupin, this is Harry Lupin and my boyfriend Ronald Weasley." Hermione introduced.

"Hello." Jasper responded softly.

"Hey ya." Emmett boomed from the back of the group, Rosalie sniffed and turned into Emmetts shoulder.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Edward greeted, eliciting a blush from Hermione and a small one from Harry.

"Why don't you join us at our table for lunch?" Alice offered.

"NO!" Rosalie shouted appalled that Alice had invited them to sit with them.

Harry glared at the blonde girl, "No, that's okay Alice, but thank you for the offer." He said and headed past the group to one of the free outside tables.

Hermione smiled slightly at Alice, "Thank you." She whispered and went after Harry with Ron trailing behind her glaring hatefully at Rosalie as he went past.

Alice growled softly at Rosalie at her attitude and stamped her little foot, "What crawled up your butt and died?" She demanded, "He's going to be my new friend, you could be a little bit nicer to him." She pouted.

"We don't need humans hanging around us Alice. All it could take is one little slip and we'd have to leave." Rosalie responded heatedly and stormed off into the cafeteria.

"Did you see something Alice?" Jasper asked drawing his girlfriends' attention to him with a soft finger under her chin.

Alice pouted slightly, "No not really. I just want Harry to be my friend, Ron and Hermione too. I just want some other friends too."

Jasper brought both of his hands up to cup her face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I know dear heart. Maybe Rosalie will warm up to them given time. If you involve them with us at every opportunity then maybe she'll come around and learn that not all humans are as bad as she wants to view them." He told her.

"Hmm, I guess so." She responded perking up and bounded into the cafeteria leaving the 3 males behind.

"I'll never get used to her energy." Emmett muttered shaking his head, though there was a smile on his lips, "Come on, let's head in before Rose glares everyone within an inch of their lives." He said and headed on inside.

"Did you get anything from them?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded, "Yes I did. They were all hosting an abundant amount of emotions swirling between them. Betrayal and anger were the main ones that I was getting from Harry. Ron and Hermione are a little more placid, more content." He explained, "What about you?"

"I don't think that you would believe what I saw in their heads. I don't believe what I saw myself. I think I'll have to have a talk with father about what I saw first." Edward responded.

"That would probably be wise if you can't make heads or tales of it." Jasper responded and slapped Edward on the shoulder as he headed into the cafeteria to join the others at their table.

* * *

Harry nibbled on his tuna sandwich quietly as he looked around the school grounds and stared at the forest, "I think that I would like to go running through the forest one day." Harry murmured.

Hermione and Ron looked over at Harry, "What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"I want to complete my change and then during the summer to break I want to go running through the forest for a couple of days." Harry explained, a look of longing in his emerald eyes to run, to be free.

"We'll have to go flying when we get home alright mate. Burn off some of that access energy you seem to have kept pent up." Ron offered.

Harry nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, sure mate. I could do with the distraction."

"Maybe we could get the snitch out and have a mini match."

Harry looked over at Ron and smiled, "That'd be great Ron."

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well I'll do anything to get you to perk up mate. Sorry to say but you have be absolutely miserable lately." Ron said and held up his hand forestalling anything Hermione and Harry had to say, "I _know_ why. Trust me Harry, you have been an honorary Weasley since mum showed you how to get through to the train station, you know that mate. Now you don't have to talk to me or 'Mione about it or anything, but we are there for you when you want to talk about everything, all right? Be it about your parents or about the war, what ever mate. We're here for you." Ron told him with nothing but sincerity pouring from every pore of his being making his magic crackle slightly.

"Oh Ron." Hermione gushed and pulled the redhead into a deep kiss, stunning him and causing Harry to break out in laughter and turned away from the enraptured pair and concentrated on devouring the Twinkie that was glaring at him from his tray daring him to make the first move. Glaring at the Twinkie Harry grabbed it, unwrapped and shoved it in his mouth in one go causing his cheeks to puff out as he chewed.

Harry heard a giggle and turned to see Alice standing beside him, Harry waved since he couldn't talk and patted the seat for her to sit down next to him, "You enjoying that Harry?" She asked

Harry nodded, his green eyes impossibly wide over puffed out cheeks, "I lurve sweets." He exclaimed through his mouthful.

Alice covered her mouth with a delicate hand as she giggled again, "I can see that."

Harry swallowed his mouthful and blinked at the pixie like teen, "What brings you out here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how your day has been so far and to apologise for Rosalie." Alice explained.

Harry shrugged, "It's okay about your sister. There is a guy back at my old school that was just like Rosalie. We were rivals and never got along with each other so Rosalies' attitude is quite moderate actually compared to him." He explained, "As for school, well it's different then where we went to school. That and the education system is different as well. I hate American History, I'll tell you now I could careless about it, makes my head hurt." He groaned and rubbed his head.

Alice giggled and patted him on the crown of the head, "Awe, poor Harry."

Harry pouted, "Yes poor me. Pity me." He cried out and put the back of his head on Alices' petit shoulder and put the back of his hand to his forehead, swooning.

"Harry mate, you're an idiot." Ron spoke up having finished his heavy snogging session with Hermione and was paying attention to both Harry and Alice now and threw a piece of lettuce at Harry. Harry threw the piece back at Ron, but hit Hermione instead.

Everyone looked, opened mouthed, stunned at Hermione and waited for the retaliation of the smartest witch of their age.

Ron swallowed heavily, "Harry mate, I think that you should run for your life right about now." He spoke up as he started moving up off of the bench seat, never taking his eyes off of his girlfriend.

Nodding Harry picked up his last remaining Twinkie and booked it just as Hermione picked up her salad and started after the pair throwing lettuce, tomatoes and bean sprouts at the pair as they ran away from her around the tables. Alice let out bell like giggles as she watched the trio run around with a steaming Hermione right on their tails. Alice soon joined the fight when Harry had caught some of the lettuce and threw it behind him hitting Alice right on the head, her hair causing it to sit there, a part of the lettuce leaf in her eye.

The trio stopped and watched, waiting for Alices' reaction to the piece of lettuce sitting neatly in her hair. Taking his chance, Harry booked it to the cafeteria with Alice on his heels throwing bean sprouts at him just before he entered the cafeteria. With Alice right behind him Harry dived under the Cullens table and wrapped himself around Emmetts legs since he looked to be the harder to move.

"Harry, you can't hide under there forever you know. That and I don't think Rosalie would appreciate you hanging all over her boyfriends legs." Alice said bending down and looking under the table at him.

"Rosalie can kiss my English white ass cause I am not moving until the bell rings. Hell hath no fury and all that jazz." Harry said nodding sagely.

Alice giggled, "I think she'd rather kiss a shark Harry."

Harry poked his tongue out at Alice, "She'd scare it away."

"Harold James Lupin." Hermione scolded, as she appeared next to Alice, "You apologise to Rosalie this instant."

"I'll apologise to her when she gets a personality upgrade." Harry grumbled as he shimmied between Emmetts and Edwards' chairs, his head popping up over the table between them. Nothing more then his hair and eyes could be seen.

"'Mione, you do remember the abundance of sweets that he had on his tray for lunch don't you and the soda." Ron spoke up as he joined them, "Sorry about that, Harry wasn't allowed sweets when he was a kid and makes up for it now and tends to get one hell of a sugar rush." He explained to the Cullens who were looking at him questionably then realisation dawned and they understood the teens exuberance.

"Lies,lies,I,tell,you.I,haven't,had,too,many,,a,pig,you,know,he'll,eat,anything,and,every,thing,that,you,put,down,in,front,of,,watch,out,for,your,arms,cause,you,could,loose,them,too." Spilled out of Harry's mouth like a high speed jet, the full on sugar rush hitting him.

Hermione just looked at him in shock, "Oh dear. I forgot that this could happen. He usually has a better outlet for the sugar rush now doesn't he."

"Yeah, well football practise and matches take up a lot of energy." Ron said using the game that Dean always spoke about in the dorm.

Hermione rubbed at her forehead, "Oh dear what can we do?" She questioned, "I know that Harry ended up getting a free period next but we've got Trigonometry."

"I have a free period next." Jasper spoke up, "I could help run him ragged if you would like." He offered trying not to flinch back as his family turned their stares on him, questioning.

=**I'll be alright Edward. They don't smell like food for some reason. I'll be fine with the kid.**= Jasper told his mind-reading brother.

Alice beamed at her lover and gave him a kiss, "You're so sweet." She squealed.

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know."

"Harry's kinda… easily influenced when in a sugar high." Ron responded.

Jasper bowed his head, "I can understand your concern. You have just met us and don't know much about who we are and are weary." He said, telling them everything that they were feeling. Jasper sent our calming and trusting waves out to the pair, "But I can swear to you for the spare hour that I will only run him ragged of his energy."

"Alright, thank you Jasper. Just please look out for him and don't let him get away from you. He can slip away even when you're watching him like a hawk, he's very good at that." Hermione warned him.

"You're welcome Hermione and I'll make sure that he won't leave my sight." He reassured her.

"Might be an idea to head off into the forest a little." Ron offered, "Let him loose in there and he'll be done in about an hour."

"Of course, I can do that." Jasper responded just as the bell, signalling it was time for the next class, "See you all later then."

"Where're,we,going?" Harry asked as everyone around him started to leave the cafeteria.

"You and I are going to go out to the forest to walk off that access energy that you have gotten from all that sugar." Jasper explained to him as he offered a hand to help the teen up from where he was still sitting on the floor watching his friends leave over the table waving as they disappeared from the cafeteria.

Harry followed after Jasper, bouncing as they walked out into the schoolyard and around the buildings to the forest where hopefully Harry would burn off his sugar induced energy. It seemed with the sugar rush that Harrys' emotions were now full of youthful excited energy instead of the anger and betrayal he could feel coming off of the teen when he met him at the beginning of lunch.

"So,what,do,you,guys,do,for,fun,around,here?" He asked as he jumped from rock to rock around Jasper.

Jasper watched amusedly as Harry ran circles around him, "Not much really. When the sun comes out my family and I go hiking and camping, but that's just us. The other teens tend to go to the La Push beach when the sun comes out and have a party down there. La Push is the other place that you can go, it's a Native American reservation." Jasper explained not wanting to be biased just because they were a bunch of werewolf shape shifters, "For anything else you'll have to go outside of town for."

"Camping,sounds,like,,I,can,talk,the,others,into,going,out,with,me." Harry said as he jumped up and grabbed a low hanging branch and swang back and forth in front of Jasper. Harry looked brightly at Jasper, "Maybe,our,families,can,go,together,and,go,camping,and,hiking."

"Maybe it is something that we can do." Jasper responded.

"Maybe,I,can,get,the,sitck,out,of,Rosalies,ass,before,then."

Jasper laughed and grabbed Harry by the waist and helped him down from the tree limb just as his hands began to slip, "I think that will take a lot of effort on your part Harry. I know my sister well and it won't be easy"

"You,guys,will,have,to,help,me,then,cause,I'm,sure,that,I,cant't,do,it,,you,help,me?" He asked looking up at Jasper imploringly.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head, "Alright, I will see what Alice and I can come up with. She's the master mind behind everything we do." He explained.

"That's great." Harry responded yawning widely, his energy was now coming to an end and Jasper could feel the tiredness that was starting to flow through. Greens eyes looked imploringly up at Jasper, "Don't let me do that again." He begged.

Jasper laughed, "I can't promise that and I don't think your friends can to that either." He responded, "So it's something that you'll need to look out for yourself and not go over board."

"Yeah, I don't think that I could do that." Harry responded, "Sweets are just too good." He pouted as he sat down on a broken bit of tree limb.

Jasper sat down next to the teen on the tree branch, "You think that you're ready to head back to school?" He asked, "We have come quite a ways out and it'll take us the rest of our free period to get back to school."

Harry let out a hard done by sigh, "Okay, I guess we should get going then." He said and stood up and waited for Jasper to join him, "So which way do we have to go?"

"This way." Jasper said leading the teen the right direction through the forest toward the school.

"What class do you have next?" Harry asked, "I think I have biology."

"I have Geometry." Jasper responded, "And then we have Gym together with Alice and Emmett."

"Ron and Hermione too." Harry added.

Jasper inclined his head, "Ron and Hermione too. The rest of my family will be sitting on the bleachers while were having our class. A lot of people that have free periods and have friends in gym will go and be the cheer squad."

Harry whimpered, "How many more people do you think there will be to see the three new kids?" he asked.

"Coach will only allow certain students in the gym so you have no fear of being swamped by the nosey student body." Jasper explained to him.

"Oh good. That's alright then." Harry said letting out a relieved sigh at not being ogled while he was in gym, he's had enough of that already today.

Harry studied the shaggy blonde that was walking in front of him. Now that he was coming down from his sugar high he had to wonder why Hermione and Ron had left him with the other teen. The pair had to trust him on some level having left him alone and in the forest with him. There was something about the teen that was bothering Harry, about all the teens in the Cullen/Hale family, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to figure it out just yet he would let it sit in the back of him mind once he told Remus about it and let the Werewolf worry about founding out what it was that he was worrying about and whether or not he should start to panic about it.

Harry joined Jasper as the other teen came to a stop and looked down over the buildings that made up the school and was able to get a good look at the grounds, "Not much like a school is it." He mused.

"You got lost getting here this morning didn't you?"

Harry flushed lightly, "I didn't get lost, 'Mione was driving so she is the one that got lost. Didn't matter that she was here earlier in the month to enrol us." He explained, "Just don't tell her I said that it was her fault, she'll rip me a new one."

"You're secret is safe with me." Jasper told him with a smile as they headed down the slight hill and toward the biology building, "You have Biology with Edward and your friends."

"How'd you know that?" Harry asked.

"You dropped your time table when we met at the beginning of lunch." Jasper explained as he pulled the piece of paper out of his jean back pocket and handed it over to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry blushed as he took the paper from Jaspers' hand and put it in his own pocket just as they entered the building as the school siren went off alerting the students to a change in classes.

"This is where I leave you. Enjoy the rest of your day and try not to fall asleep." Jasper humoured the teen.

Harry poked his tongue out at Jasper, "Don't know what you're talking about." He said turning his nose to the air, one green eye eyeing Jasper, "You have a good day too and thank you for watching out for me and helping me run off my access of energy." Harry said and walked in to the biology class once the last student had left the room.

Jasper watched Harry go with a shake of his head and a smile on his statuesque lips before he headed off down the hall to where he could now see Alice waiting for him, "How did everything go?" Alice asked.

Jasper put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her, "Went perfectly fine. He's quite the character on a sugar high." He laughed and led them down the hall toward Geometry, "What _have_ you seen my love?"

Alice let out an all too human sigh, "Nothing." Alice responded, "For some reason they seemed to be covered in a shadow. They have a future but I don't know what it is and I don't know how it will affect us." She explained with a pout, "It's not fair." She said stamping her foot in frustration causing a small footprint to appear in the floor.

Jasper brushed a hand through Alices' hair and soothingly rubbed at her head, "Never fear my love. You can be friends with them, maybe during the course of your friendship something with your visions will open up and let you see their futures."

"You're absolutely right." Alice beamed as she skipped away from her mate and entered their classroom, "I can't wait for dessert." She told him coyly with a quick wink.

Jasper groaned at the implications and was glad that he was lucky enough to have his empathic powers to calm him down before heading in to class to sit next to a tantalising pixie vampire.


	4. Games with the Cullens

Okay, I have had a questioned asked as to why I haven't had the confrontation yet. Well Harry is still trying to make sense of it all, he is putting all of his thoughts right with how he wanted his parents to know. I will be coming up so never fear. This chap is kinda a long ass fill in until I get through it a little bit more.

Please enjoy this Chapter.

ONE more Chapter then I reveal the parings So get your votes in as it will be closed with in 48 hours of this post.

* * *

Upon entering the house that day after school, the three teens felt the tense atmosphere as soon as they entered the house. Hanging their jackets and bags up by the door, Ron, Hermione and Harry headed further into the house and saw that the lounge room was in a mess with heavy claw marks in the furniture. Remus was sitting calmly in the midst of it all with Teddy crawling around him.

"Merlin." Ron gaped as he looked around the room.

Harry ran over to where Remus was sitting watching Teddy, "Remmy, what happened?" He asked grabbing the mans cheeks with both hands and made him look at him.

Remus looked back at Harry. He could clearly see the surprise and pride in his mentors gaze as he looked back at him, "Teddy did his first bit magic." He explained.

Remus moved swiftly, standing up and grabbing Harry in an embrace, "TEDDY DID HIS FIRST BIT OF ACCIDENTAL MAGIC." He crowed happily.

Ron, Hermione and Harry all let out simultaneous sighs of relief, "Jeeze Remus, could have warned a guy." Ron said as he sat down on one of the destroyed couches.

"That's great news Remus." Hermione spoke up, "Though instead of sitting there stunned you could have cleaned up a little. You just about gave us a heart attack. We thought that you had been attacked." She scolded the older wizard.

Remus turned his nose up at Hermione but a smile was on his lips, "Well excuse me for being so elated and stunned that my son had his first real burst of accidental magic." He sniffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes it is wonderful that Teddy has had his first burst of magic besides his Metamorphmagus abilities but I do have to ask where all of these claw marks came from."

Remus scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, mind you I don't know how, but Teddy transformed which caused Moony to emerge, but not into full wolf form and I remember everything that happened. I only had the claws and fangs of Moony but was still structurally human." Remus explained, "We were playing, Teddy and I and I guess I clawed some things up as we ran around. It wasn't until Teddy turned back to his human self that Moony receded."

"So Teddy is a werewolf?" Harry asked as he picked his godson up.

Remus shook his head, "No, no definitely not. I would say that he is a natural shapeshifter." He said with a small amount of relief in his voice.

"So he's an Animagus?" Ron asked.

"No, he's not an Animagus. A shifter is a little bit different then being an Animagus. Being a shifter is a hereditary skill not a learned ability like Animagi." Remus explained.

Harry rolled his eyes, thanking Merlin that he and Ron never had to be without each other when with Remus and Hermione. Both of them had one hell of a bookworm personality and extensive vocabulary that neither Ron nor he had the pleasure of having in their arsenal.

"What brought on Teddy's sudden burst of accidental magic though? When ever I had my bursts my emotions were out of control, usually I'm angry or upset." Harry pondered.

Remus sighed and rubbed at the back of his head ruffling his hair, "Lily and James stopped by not long after you guys went to school." He explained, "Teddy picked up on the tense atmosphere I suppose, didn't like it and wanted to make it known to me." He looked around at the damage, "And made it known to me he did."

"What did Lily and James want?" Ron asked.

"Simply, they wanted Harry to go and live with them. Now." Remus responded, "But I said that it was Harry's decision as to when he contacted them and where he wanted to live."

Crackling could be heard in the room, Ron, Hermione and Remus turned to where the light sound was coming from and could see the magic swirling around the teen and Teddy who was gumming on his hand happily, "What right do they have?" He growled thickly, his magic flared a little more. "WHAT FUCKING RIGHT DO THEY HAVE?"

Hermione, Ron and Remus hurried and ducked under an already turned over couch as Harry's magic shattered all of the windows and porcelain kept on the ground floor of the house, leaving nothing more then iddy, biddy little bits of porcelain and glass left swirling around Harry and Teddy. Remus sighed and cast a general shielding charm around himself and crawled out from under the couch and made his way over to where Harry was standing.

Remus wrapped him up in his arms, "Calm down cub. They can do nothing to take you away from here. They can go to the authorities all they like if they want to but there is nothing, NOTHING, they can do. It is all up to you and your feelings about all of this, it's your choice when to approach them and talk with them." He explained to the teen.

Harry let himself fall back into Remus' embrace and sobbed into Teddy's hair. Remus let them fall to the ground and cradled the sobbing teen, rocking him back and forth. Hermione pulled Ron up from the floor and pulled Ron from the room leaving the two, and Teddy some time alone.

"Harry needs us." Ron spluttered as he was pulled from the room.

Hermione shook her head and kissed Ron on the cheek, "No. Not right now he doesn't Ron, he just needs Remus right now more then anything."

Ron sighed seeing where his girlfriend was coming from, "I guess you're right." He surrendered to her logic.

"Good, now let's grab our bags and we'll head upstairs and get a start on your homework alright." Hermione smiled joyfully.

Ron moaned but followed after Hermione, "This Muggle stuff is going to kill me. I just know it will." He grouched as they headed up the stairs with their bags leaving Harry and Remus to talk and for Harry to calm down.  


* * *

Alice jumped from tree branch to tree branch around the house thinking about Ron, Hermione and Harry and how they could escape her ability. How they didn't smell like food to Jasper who was more susceptible to a human beings blood, especially in such a crowded place.

"You should stop antagonizing over it Alice." Edward spoke up as the pixie vampire passed by his opened studio window where he was composing.

"I don't know what you're talking about brother dearest." Alice responded as she lightly and gracefully dropped down from the tree limb.

Edward smiled and shook his head, his fingers playing over the ivory with infinite grace, "Of course not dear sister. You seem to forget that I hear everything, but you can't see everything."

Alice pouted and slapped Edward in the arm, the sound echoing through out the room, "That's not very nice." She stated and took off out of the room, stopping at the door "Mum, Edward's being mean to me." She called through out the house.

Seconds later Esme appeared in front of her daughter, "What's Edward doing now?" She questioned putting an arm around Alices' shoulder as she pouted and her lip trembled.

"He's teasing me because I can't see the new kids futures." She explained.

Esme rubbed her daughters back and glared at a spluttering Edward, "Honestly Edward, that is not very nice." She scolded, "What if you couldn't read the mind of some one that could turn out to be a threat?"

"I'm not the one antagonising over what could be and what has been. Alice is the one that isn't letting it go." Edward responded, "Besides, I'm waiting for father to get home before I even talk about what I have seen from the new kids." He explained and turned back to his piano.

Esme sighed shaking her head at the pair, "Why do I continue to let myself fall for this?" she mused and turned leaving the pair alone, laughing as she left.

Esme walked down the stairs and to the lounge where the rest of her brood were passing their time. Rosalie was reading 'Shop-Till-You-Drop' magazine and Emmett and Jasper were combating against each other on the PS3.

"Dear hearts, what do you think about the new students?" She asked, "I want to know about them until Alice is able to get a read on them."

"Why do you want to know?" Rosalie asked, "There is nothing special about them that should be shared."

"Rosalie, Alice is not getting a read on them and I would like to keep an eye on them until her vision becomes clear. Jasper do you get anything from them?" Esme questioned.

Jasper nodded, "Yes I do. Their emotions are quite high and full of angst for only being teenagers. Well more angst then normal teens." He explained, "Edward can read their minds before you ask."

Esme nodded, "Good. Now Jasper, Emmett what do you think of them?" She asked.

"I think they're cool. Especially once you get some sugar into Harry." Emmett laughed, "His friends said that he never had much in the way of sugar when he was a kid and tends to get hyper if he consumes a large amount. The only reason it is apparently visible now is because Harry doesn't have football to play to waste his energy on. So Jasper looked after him and took him out into the forest to waste his energy before his next class." He explained.

"Harry, he has the wrong emotions that a teen his age should." Jasper started his explanation; "His emotions feel familiar, like I should know them but I cannot put my finger on what those emotions could be. Ron and Hermione also share one particular emotion that Harry has. What ever they have gone through they went through it together."

"So Harry, Hermione and Ronald. What about a guardian?" She questioned, the mother in her coming out in full.

"Lupin. Hermione and Harry Lupin and Ron Weasley." Rosalie said with a bored tone as she casually flicked through her magazine.

Esme positively squealed with glee causing them all to wince.

"What was that about love?" Carlisle questioned trying to shake the ringing noise from his ears and he hung up his overcoat.

"Some one moved into the Estate I designed the block next to us." She explained, "We must go over there and welcome them to town this instant. I want to know what they think of the house."

Carlisle chuckled, "Be calm my love. We should let them get used to the town and the towns people before descending on them."

Esme stomped her foot, her cool calm lady like personality turning into that much like a child, "No. I want to go now."

Carlisle sighed and brought his wife into a passionate kiss that left her 'breathless'. Esme looked up at her husband in stunned amazement before waltzing off through the house toward her art studio. Emmett let out a wolf whistle while clapping and Jasper had a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Behave yourselves." He responded and headed off down the hall to his office, stopping at the stairs as Edward appeared, "Yes Edward?"

"Could I please talk with you a moment?" He asked

Carlisle inclined his head, "Of course son, you know you can talk to me when ever you feel the need." He explained opening his office door.

"I know." Edward responded entering and taking a seat near the large bay window.

"How can I help you Edward?" Carlisle questioned as he placed his doctors bag in its designated place and sat down across from Edward.

"It's about the new students at school. Something I saw in their minds makes absolutely no sense to me." Edward started and then launched into everything that he had seen swirling inside the heads of Harry, Ron and Hermione.  


* * *

Harry looked down at the journal that he had just finished updating. Something that he had done since he was of a young age thanks to one of his schoolteachers before Hogwarts. He had kept a journal for as long as he knew how to write and could get his hands on something to write on and with he had kept a journal. His first journal had the dream about the green light he had always seen when he had nightmares as a child and not much else.

Harry knew that these journals would explain everything about what he had went thorough during his childhood with the Dursleys and then what had happened when he went to Hogwarts. He wanted his 'parents' to know of the pain that he had gone through growing up, who he had grown up to become. Harry had just finished jotting down about his first week at school and what he thought of the classes and the people.

"Everything alright Cub?" Remus questioned from the doorway.

Harry turned his chair to face Remus, "Yeah, I'm alright Remus. Just thinking about something is all." He explained.

"Anything that you need help with?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing that you can help me with. It's a decision that I need to find a conclusion to myself."

Remus nodded, "Of course Cub. Now on to what I came up here for. I have asked Ron and Hermione what they would like to do tonight and I'd thought I'd ask you what we can do tonight and we could all vote. So want to think of something cub and come on down stairs?"

Harry nodded and threw his journal in the draw of his desk, "Sure Moony."

The pair headed down stairs and into the kitchen where Hermione and Ron were waiting on them with bottle butter beer sitting in each place setting. Sitting down Harry grabbed his drink and took a few gulps and waited for someone to talk.

"So Ron has come up with going into town, Hermione would like to go out into Port Angeles, I personally don't care. So all we need if for you to come up with something Harry and then we'll vote." Remus explained.

"Well I've done Port Angeles and Forks already with Teddy in those few months I was looking after him while you were going through the worst of your transformations." Harry explained, "There is something that I would like to do though. Jasper gave me the idea on our first day of school when I had my sugar high."

"Well what is it?" Hermione questioned.

"Jasper mentioned that they go camping every once and a while. I thought that maybe we could go camping." Harry trailed off at the looks that he was getting.

He knew that they had camped before when looking for the Horcruxes. But that was something different. They couldn't use their magic for fear of getting caught by Voldemorts' forces and being killed. So they were really camping, they were hiding to survive.

Remus smiled, "If that is what you wish to do for fun. Then we're going camping."

"Sounds good to me." Ron agreed.

Hermione sighed, "If we have to." She moaned half-heartedly, "I'm not going to pack your things though. You're on your own there."

"Do we have a tent?" Ron questioned, "Because if we don't have tents then we can't go anywhere."

"Good point Ron, we do not have tents." Remus responded, "How about we head into town and get the things that we are going to need for our weekend and to stop at the sheriffs office to let them know that we are going camping and where the best place to camp would be and their regulations about camping." He said and started out of the room thinking of everything that he would need for Teddy while they were out camping and a list of everything else they may need.

Harry blinked after Remus, "Guess he likes the idea." He mumbled.

"Probably likes the idea that we're spending a few days out in the wild. Makes Moony seem at ease I suppose." Hermione explained and headed out of the kitchen to get started on packing a few things and think of a list of things they needed to go with Remus' list.

Harry frowned and looked down at the table top, "I'm going to go for a walk Ron. I'll be back by lunch. Could you let Remmy and 'Mione know?"

"Of course I can mate. You go do what you need to do. I'll get 'Mione to help me get everything that I need to take with me." He told Harry with a bright smile and headed after his girlfriend.

Harry grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, closing it carefully behind him and headed down the road, away from the direction of the town having not yet explored the territory down the small hill they lived on.

Heading down the small hill Harry made sure to skip over the patches of ice and puddles of water. He didn't mind that it rained all the time, he liked the feel of the rain when it fell against him, kind of like the water was cleansing him of all of his doubts, his unhappiness, his 'un' everything. Refreshing him for another day.

"You really should watch where you're going Harry." A loud voice spoke up from out of nowhere startling Harry and causing him to slip on a small patch of ice. Harry waited for the harsh impact of the paved road when he felt a pair of strong solid arms around his waist, catching him and pulled up to a solid chest.

Harry took a deep breath and moved back, breaking the hold of the arms that were like a band around his waist, "You could warn a guy you know Emmett." Harry responded looking up at the much larger teen, "Don't just sneak up on someone."

"Hey you're the one that entered the boarder of our land you know." Emmett responded and pointed out the wide-open gate to the teen.

Harry blushed, "Oh, right sorry. Haven't explored down this way yet." He explained.

Emmett laughed, "Well how's this then, my mother designed the house that you live in so we know where the acreage for each of the properties is." He explained, "What are you doing down here?"

"I was just taking a walk is all while Remus and the others get everything planned for our camping trip." Harry explained.

"You're going camping?"

"Yep. Just decided it this morning. Though we don't have any tents and we don't know where the best place to camp would be or what kind of food and clothes to pack." Harry rattled.

Emmett chuckled, he had unconsciously led Harry to the Cullen household as they spoke about Harry's camping trip, "Well if it helps any, we have infinite knowledge about camping."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Jasper told me the same thing when I was on my sugar high and asked him what there was to do around this sleepy little town."

"And you're going to try camping on for size?"

"That's right." It was at this admission that Harry stopped and looked around to see where he was and noticed that he was standing in a living room surrounded with the rest of the Cullen family staring at him, "Uh, hello."

"Hi ya Harry." Alice waved from where she was sitting on the sofa.

"Hello Alice." Harry smiled at the pixie teen, "Emmett should be buried alive, brought back and then drowned in cement and dropped in the middle of the ocean." He told her, smile still on his face.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You brought me home like a stray and with out the permission of myself or your parents." Harry scolded shaking a finger at him.

"Well you should be glad I did other wise you would have been caught in that down pour and heavy fog." Emmett responded pointing out the large windows at the sheets of rain hitting the window.

"I better call Remmy and let him know where I am." Harry mumbled and searched his jacket pocket for the phone that Hermione had made sure that they each carried. The search for his phone came up empty when there was nothing in them and it clicked that he had put it in the front pocket of his back pack because it kept dropping out of the pocket of his jacket.

Harry looked up cutely at Alice, "Can I burrow your phone?"

Alice nodded and pulled her phone out from the breast pocket of her designer jacket and handed it over to the teen, "Thank you Alice."

Hello.

"Hello 'Mione. It's raining cats and dogs and I'm at the Cullens'." Harry explained.

Harry could hear Hermione chuckle on the other end, Alright Harry, I'll let Remus know and we'll come and get you.

"MmKay, there is no rush I guess. Though Alice's mother looks like she's about to eat me." Harry told Hermione, Esme looked like she wanted to smother Harry much like Mrs. Weasley does every time he comes from the Dursleys.

Like Molly does?

"Yes, exactly like that."

Then I'd be more afraid of being over fed first before being eaten. Hermione told him with a laugh, We'll see you later alright Harry.

"Ok, call this number when you're on your way. I forgot my phone."

I figured when I didn't know the number. She responded, Harry could hear the eye roll, Bye Harry.

"Bye 'Mione." Harry said and then the dial tone met his ears seconds later and he handed the phone back over to Alice, "Thank you."

"Mum isn't going to eat you, you know." Alice told him.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I know that. But she's giving me the same look that I get from Rons' mum at the end of each summer." He explained, "And then proceeds to stuff me full of food before I head off to school."

"Well how about introductions then since Emmett has been remiss in doing so." Edward spoke up as he stood and moved over to where his parents were, "Harry this is our father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and our beautiful loving mother, Esme Cullen. Mother, Father this is Harry Lupin."

Esme smiled beautifully at Harry, "You moved into the house up the hill didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"How do you like it?" She asked.

"It's beautiful. It's large and open, even though the design is smallish. The openness of the house makes it seem larger though. We have plenty of room in the back yard to put up a play set for Teddy when he gets a bit older. I stole pretty much the whole upstairs for myself." He said smiling cheekily.

"Oh I'm glad you like it." Esme gushed, "I designed your house you see and I had wanted to come over and see how you were liking it. But some people wouldn't let me." She explained as she glared at her husband.

"So Emmett explained to me. I have to admit though I'm kind of glad you didn't end up coming around, little Teddy had a cold and we wouldn't want some one else to get it." Harry explained.

"Oh the poor dear. Did you take him to the doctor?" She asked.

"No ma'am, we had our family physician come around and have a look at him." Harry explained.

Esme moved over to Harry and steered him to an empty seat on the sofa, "Tell me a little bit about yourself Harry." She requested as she sat down next to him folding her hands daintily in her lap.

"Ah, well, there isn't really much to tell." Harry said, "Come from London, England, went to boarding school with Ron and Hermione." He shrugged, "Pretty boring really."

"Oh I'm sure there is much more to tell, but you're not the type of person that can easily talk about themselves are you?"

"No ma'am, I mean yes ma'am." Harry looked slightly confused at Esme.

"Please call me Esme dear, much better then calling me ma'am all the time."

"Yes ma'am, ah Esme."

"Kiss ass much." Rosalie sneered at the green-eyed teen.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you apologise for that this minute." Esme scolded the blonde.

"I will not." Rosalie responded and stormed from the room.

"It's alright Esme. I'm used to the personality that Rosalie exudes. One of the guys at my boarding school comes from old, old money and his personality is much like Rosalie's and we were quite the rivals." Harry explained, "So we more then likely will never get along and if we do it will be full of sarcastic comments and witty comebacks."

Esme sighed, "Well I suppose that is better then nothing at all."

=**What are you getting from him Edward?**= Carlisle questioned.

+The man he lives with _isn't_ related to him by blood, but is his Godfather. His last name is Potter.+ Edward responded speaking faster then what a human could pick up so that Harry wouldn't hear him but the rest of the family could.

=**Potter? Is he related to James and Lily?**=

+Yes he is. He is their first-born son and he has just recently found out that they are actually alive. All his life he has been told that his parents were dead and only just learned that they were alive and well and living here.+

Edward could hear some distorted thoughts coming from Carlisle but for some reason Carlisle wouldn't let him catch any of the thoughts. Obviously Carlisle knew something more it seems about Harry that he didn't want him knowing about just yet. =**Can you pull yourself from his mind? We don't need to know anything more right now.**=

+Distract me with something else would help I suppose.+ Edward responded.

Carlisle let his mind open up about a patient he was now looking after without breaking Doctor-Patient confidentiality. Asking Edward about the case, what he thought was wrong, what he would suggest as treatment for the patient just letting the thoughts go to distract Edward from reading anymore of Harry's mind for the time being and keep up with the new medical advancements since Edward hadn't studied medicine for the last 30 years having decided on not going to collage with everyone else.

"You're going camping?" Jasper asked Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, though with this weather I guess it wouldn't be the best thing to do right now, huh." He said disappointed, "I really wanted to go."

Alice giggled, "Awe, poor Harry."

Harry pouted playfully at Alice, "Yes, poor me. Woe is me."

"Have you never been camping before Harry?" Carlisle asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nope. None of my family have been and we were deciding what to do this weekend and I didn't want to go to Port Angeles or into town cause I've done that already when Remus was sick the first month roughly that we had arrived. So I took Teddy, my Godson, out while Remus was sick." He explained, "And I had asked Jasper what there was to do around here and he mentioned that you like to go hiking and camping and I thought it was a good idea."

"Well I don't think that you'll be able to go this weekend, the rain fall is definitely too heavy and will wash out the trails and won't be very safe for you to put up your tents." Carlisle explained looking out the corner of his eyes at Alice who nodded that he was right.

"I guess that we're going to have to find something else to do then." Harry sighed and lent back in the chair with his arms over his chest, "I don't know what else there is to do here." He grouched.

"You could always play board games." Esme offered, "Do you have board games at home?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Just chess but it's no fun when Ron kicks my butt every time."

Esme leapt off of the couch and headed gracefully into the hallway and opened one of the closets and pulled out an armload of games that the whole family could play, "Here you go Harry dear. These should keep you all amused during this weather." She explained putting the games down on the coffee table.

Harry blushed and looked down at his twiddling thumbs, "What are they? How do you play them?" He asked in a small voice.

"You don't know anything about simple board games. How pathetic." Rosalie sneered from the landing having decided that she would join her family once again despite Harry sitting with them. She sat down next to Emmett and snuggled up to him.

Harry blushed harder and glared icily at Rosalie, "I didn't always live with Remus you know." He growled, "Not everyone gets to have such a loving family that you have Rosalie." He snapped and he turned to Esme, "Thank you but I think that I will be heading home despite the rain. It was a pleasure to meet you." He said with a bow and headed for the door and out the house in to the pouring rain, his emotions going haywire and he wanted to do nothing more then turn Rosalie into a pile of smoldering ash.

"Edward could you please go with him, make sure that nothing happens in the rain since Alices' ability doesn't work on him." Carlisle asked of his eldest son and seconds later Edward was gone to walk with the teen and then turned on his daughter, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, what the hell is your problem with him young lady." He ordered startling his family as he swore.

"He's human." Rosalie seethed, "That is reason enough."

"You know nothing." Carlisle told her.

"And you do?"

"Thanks to some of the thoughts that Edward shared with me I know everything that any 'normal' person knows about Harry. Something that you will never understand because of your attitude." The way he said normal like that eluded that Vampires knew who Harry Lupin was and why he was such a big deal.

Esme wrapped her arms around one of Carlisles' and rubbed at his chest soothingly with one of them, "What do you know dear heart?" she asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm sorry my love but I cannot tell you and I ask you not to question Edward either because he doesn't know what I know. I'm blocking those thoughts from him because he doesn't need to know everything about Harry and it is not something of mine to tell. It must come from Harry and his family." He explained kissing his wife on the cheek and left for his office.

"Oh Rosalie." Esme moaned disappointedly, "He's such a sweet boy."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "What ever." She grouched and picked at her fingernails with disinterest not caring what her family thought of her when it came to Harry.  


* * *

"You really shouldn't have left the house." Edward said coming up behind Harry, covering the teen with the umbrella that he had brought with him.

"Yeah well I'm sick of your sister being a bitch for no reason. At least back home people had reasons for being like Rosalie has been toward me. But she doesn't even know me enough to be like she is toward me and I don't care when you say that she is like that with everyone, she has no god-damn reason for it." Harry snapped at the other teen.

Edward just stared at the drenched teen with one brow raised, "I understand your frustrations but please come back up to the house. The news reports have alerted to slight flooding in the area. We just so happen to have a slight dip in the road where the water gathers. You would need a jeep to get through it with out killing the engine of your car." He explained.

"I WISH I NEVER CAME HERE." Harry yelled and stomped back in the direction the Cullens house was leaving a heavily wincing Edward behind.

"He's sure got a set of lungs on him." Edward mumbled wiggling a finger in his ear in hopes of getting rid of the yell and followed after the smaller fuming teen.

"Ah good, you're back Harry dear." Esme said greeting him at the door with a big fluffy towel, the teen took it from Esme with a quiet thank you and towelled off in the entrance of the doorway and only moving over when Edward came up behind him and took the other towel Esme had in hand, "If you follow Edward up to his room I'm sure he could find something that should fit you." She told him and ushered him to follow after Edward.

Harry wrinkled his nose, "They'll still be too big on me." He grumbled as he followed after Edward.

"You can have a warm shower if you wish Harry." Edward told him and pointed out the bathroom to the teen, "I'll put a change of clothes on the chair by the door for you."

Harry nodded, "Thank you." He said shyly and headed into the bathroom to warm up, dry off and change into something warm.

Edward walked down the stairs and noticed that everyone but Rosalie was sitting around the coffee table with the Monopoly board out and set up, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I thought that since Harry would be stuck here for a few hours we could show him how to play Monopoly." Esme explained.

"I don't see why Emmett can't take him home in his jeep. What's it matter if the boy gets soaked?" Rosalie griped from where she was painting her fingernails with baby blue nail polish.

"Enough out of you Rosalie. If you don't want to participate that is fine but you will keep your mouth shut while we play or occupy yourself in your room." Carlisle told her sternly and turned back to the game box to choose his game piece while Alice and Edward fought over the Scottie dog while Jasper had snagged the Howitzer for himself, Esme had taken the Top hat, Carlisle decided on the Race car and Emmett had take the Battleship, Alice pouted at Edward and grabbed the Thimble.

"What's going on?" Harry asked from the landing of the stairs looking down on the family confused, Edwards' designer jeans covering socked feet and the cuffs of the long sleeved shirt completely covering his hands. All in all he was making a very cute picture in Edwards clothes.

Esme and Alice each squealed mentally causing Edward to wince, =**He's sooo cute.**= they thought looking the teen over.

"We thought we could show you how to play Monopoly." Alice told him as she got up and danced over to him and grabbed him by the hand and placed him in between Emmett and Edward, "Choose you're piece, there is a Train, an Iron, a Wheelbarrow and a horse and rider."

Harry looked over the tiny pieces, squinting at them even with his glasses, "I'll take the train thank you."

Alice moved the train over to 'GO', "Okay Harry, what we need to do first is roll a die and see who gets the highest roll, who ever that is starts the game and we go to the left of the board." She explained and handed Harry the die so that he could start, Harry looked at Alice wonderingly, "Just let it drop on the board Harry.

Harry nodded and let the die fall from his palm onto the board and watched it roll to a four, Harry watched as the Cullens rolled, Esme having the highest of five so she started the game off with commentary in between helping Harry with how to play. Even with the help Harry was enjoying himself immensely and couldn't wait to play it with Ron and gathered that Remus and Hermione would already know how to play it. Part way through the game Harrys' stomach started to growl alerting the Cullens to the fact that they had a human in the house and said human was now hungry.

"Oh how forgetful of me. I never even thought about fixing anything for dinner." Esme said aghast at forgetting about Harrys' human needs.

"Oh, no. Please Esme, don't worry about it. I'll be fine until I get home." Harry told her trying to forestall the woman from heading to the kitchen to make him something.

"No, no. I am going to go and make you something right now." Esme responded and headed off to the kitchen to see if there was anything still in date that she could make up for Harry.

Harry sighed and stopped the on coming protest, seemingly knowing that no matter what he told the woman that it wouldn't stop her from getting him something to eat.

"Don't worry about it Harry, you'll get used to it." Emmett told him with a smile.

"I haven't gotten used to Rons' mum doing it so I doubt that I'll get used to your mum doing it." Harry explained to Emmett, "And Ron has 5 older brothers."

"Then what's he doing here, why would his parents let him go so far away from home?" Jasper questioned.

"Ron's the youngest of all his brothers and just wanted to get out from under their shadow I guess, see the world a little since I was going and didn't really want to go alone." Harry lied easily, smoothly.

"So you're not going to stay here?" Alice asked with a pout.

"For a while, maybe until Teddy is a little older so that he can appreciate the wonders of the world when he knows what those wonders are. He's going to be a well travelled little boy before he's even a teenager."

"What kind of places would you like to visit?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we'd check out the rest of America then more then likely move on to South America, Asia, Russia, Germany, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, you know. Every where." Harry explained happily, "All of the places we've always wanted to go to and haven't had the chance before now."

"So Forks is you're first stop?"

Harry hummed, "Yes and no. Forks is a home base I guess you could say, we'll holiday for a couple of weeks, come back and rest then head off again." He explained, "'Mione would need to drop off all the souvenirs that she'd collect along the way cause I am NOT going to carry them for her, that's her boyfriends job."

"And what about you Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" Esme asked appearing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Harry smiled sadly and looked down at the Monopoly board fiddling with the remaining money he had left over, "My girlfriend was murdered a few months ago."

"Oh I am so sorry dear." Esme said softly.

Harry shook his head, "It's okay Esme, you didn't know so there is nothing to be sorry for." He told her and gave her a small smile.

"I believe I heard something about that." Carlisle spoke up, he knew he was giving away something as he said it, "An old friend of mine from Medical School mentioned something about a megalomaniac running around killing people."

Harry gave Carlisle a strained smile, his thoughts and emotions swirling around him, "Yeah, Ginny and I were out on a date at the wrong time I guess." More then anything Harry wanted to know what Carlisle knew. The man was eluding to Harry that he knew who he was and what had happened in England.

Jasper winced quite visibly at Harrys' emotions causing Alice to look at him in concern but he shook her concerns off and started to give out calming, reassuring waves in Harrys' general direction hoping to get the teens mind off what ever he was thinking.

"So you went to boarding school?" Emmett asked, "What kind of things did you do?"

Harry thought about how he could reveal some of the things that Hogwarts provided and make them sound completely Muggle, "Well the school was set up into Houses, those Houses were your family I guess you could say, you had the same dorm space and a points system where you could gain or loose points academically. We had a Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner with you House. Had a football team for each House and played against the other Houses to win the Cup. There were normal classes with a few added extracurricular classes like Herbology and animal care."

"Damn, how big was your school?" Emmett asked.

"Huge. It was in Scotland around the grounds of an old worn down castle." Harry explained, "The castle was cordoned off though since it's not structurally sound. Not that that stopped some of us." He added cheekily.

"Here you go Harry dear." Esme said as she put a plate of assorted sandwiches down in front of the teen. The Cullens looked at Esme knowing that there wasn't anything in the house that could make sandwiches. Esme gave them an unnoticeable shrug explaining it away.

"Thank you Esme." Harry said and picked up one of the sandwiches.

"Would you like to play another game?" Alice asked Harry, "We've been playing Monopoly a while now."

"Yeah, sure. What else do you have?" Harry asked once he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"We could play Cluedo." Jasper offered grabbing the first box off of the pile and showed the cover to Harry.

"What do you have to do?" Harry asked as Edward began to pack up the Monopoly board.

"Basically you have to find out who the murderer is, what weapon they used and what room they did it in." Jasper explained.

Harry nodded, "Sure, though is it possible to play in pairs or something? Just till I know what I'm doing."

"We can play the first round in pairs if you like." Carlisle responded as they all stood, Emmett and Edward picking Harry up under the arms so Alice and Jasper could move the table over nearer to the T.V.

"This version of Cluedo is the DVD one." Edward explained and looked to his family, "I'll sit this one out and work the player." He explained. It wouldn't be fair if he knew what cards everyone else had in hand.

"Who's with who then?" Emmett asked feeling the glare of his wife in his back, knowing that it meant if he didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight he had better not pair up with Harry.

"I'm with Harry." Alice quickly called out and sat down next to the teen after giving her husband a kiss, leaving him to go with Emmett.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Carlisle asked as he started to shuffle out the playing cards to everyone.


	5. It's all coming together

Chapter 5

Pairings are: EMMETT/HARRY/EDWARD and REMUS/BILLY BLACK.

it's going to be interesting to write E/H/E i'll tell you that now.

* * *

Hermione rubbed at her eyes and flipped the book she was reading closed and put it down next to her on the bed with a sigh.

She couldn't concentrate on the text when something was bothering her and both Remus and Ron were out in town getting their camping supplies even though they obviously wouldn't be going out this weekend in this weather so she had no one to talk to about it.

Getting up from her bed she walked in to the bathroom hoping that a nice warm shower would sooth her enough that she could go back to reading her book. It was while she was under the shower head letting the water rush down over her head that she came up with the answer that was bothering her so much. With out turning off the shower she raced into her room and flicked open another of her books and looked down at the page she hurriedly flicked to. Staring up at her was cold, calculating blood red eyes and the title word _**VAMPIRE**_.

Falling to the floor in shock Hermione dropped the book down in to her wet, naked lap and began to read what was written there trying as hard as she could to soak up the information while she soaked the floor she was sitting on.

* * *

Ron and Remus shook themselves off as they came into the house having left the camping gear in the garage until it was needed.

"Why don't you head up and grab Hermione and I'll get the plates for dinner." Remus instructed having heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure." Ron responded as he hung up his jacket and headed upstairs.

"Well my Cub. How about some warm custard." Remus mused as he looked down at his son. A bag of take out in his other hand and headed for the kitchen.

"'Mione will be down in a minute." Ron explained as he entered the kitchen with a troubled look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Ron?" Remus asked concerned as he put Teddy in his high chair.

"I don't know. When I went upstairs 'Mione was sitting in the middle of our room soaking wet and naked with a book in front of her." Ron explained.

"What was she reading about that was so important?"

"I don't know. She slammed it shut before I could get to her to see. I guess she'll tell us when she's completely analysed it or some thing."

Remus nodded, "That sounds like something Hermione would do." He responded and put the plates out and started to dish out the take away evenly on to the plates.

"How did everything go today?" Hermione asked as she joined them at the table brushing her hand through her hand drying it with the little bit of wandless magic she could do.

"Yes, we got everything that we will need for our camping trip when the weather is much better. Charlie Swan the Chief of the Sheriffs office gave us a few pamphlets about camping that they had at the office so they should give us some further information for when we're ready to go." Remus explained as he fed Teddy his custard.

"When should we go and get Harry?" Ron questioned through a mouthful.

"I'll head out after lunch and go and get him. Hopefully the road won't be too bad." Remus explained.

"And if it is?" Hermione asked.

"Well I guess I'll have to park at the top of the hill and apparate over the ditch where the water comes through. Charlie said that it floods down the bottom of the hill between our property and the next." Remus told her.

"Well the Cullens actually live on the next property, just down the hill." Hermione responded.

"At least you're all making friends." Remus smiled at the teens.

"You know Harry's going to have to confront Lily and James soon enough. He can't keep avoiding them." Ron said as he looked at the pair.

Remus nodded, "I know Ron. But it's all up to Harry as to when he wants to see them."

"Yes, but Ron's right you know Remus. Harry has had more then enough time to gather together everything he wants to say to them. It's about time he confronts them, soon otherwise I think that it will be unhealthy for him keep all of this bottled up." Hermione rattled off.

"Of course you're right Hermione. I will talk to Harry tonight and see if we can't get this confrontation over by the end of the weekend." Remus explained.

"Do you think Harry'll go for it?" Ron asked.

"Not at all but he will eventually see to reason."

Ron shook his head, "If you really think so but I think he'll be angry at the lot of us for a couple of days if we push him but he'll calm down some and forgive us."

"Yes, that's true but it's something that has to be done." Remus responded, "Now, tell me something about these Cullens."

"Well there are 5 of them. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they were adopted by their Aunt, then there's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen." Hermione started the explanation.

"Rosalie is as much of a bitch as Draco Malfoy is." Ron butted in, "She has the exact same air to her as Malfoy does. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry turns her into a smouldering pile of ash over the next few weeks. That is if she hasn't already pissed him off today while he's over there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ronald, Harry has a lot more self control then to let Rosalies' petty words get to him."

"I don't know 'Mione. There is one touchy subject that will get Harry every time you know." Ron responded knowing that Hermione would understand what he was talking about.

"What else can you tell me about them?" Remus asked butting in before the pair got into an argument.

"Not much else I'm afraid. You'll have to ask Harry, he's the one that speaks with them the most. We're kinda just ornaments when they're around." Ron responded.

Remus sighed, "I guess I'll have to ask his once he gets home. You sure that there is nothing else?"

"Well their father is a Doctor at the hospital and their mother is an architect." Hermione offered.

"Well that's something I suppose. At least I'll have something to go on." Remus responded thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"I request from Minerva and the Ministry. Every one that we come in contact with has to be checked out thoroughly just in case any of Voldemorts followers that were never recognised. It's all for Harry, Hermione. We have to be careful with who we associate ourselves with until we know more." Remus explained.

"It is a good idea in theory, but when Harry finds out he won't be very happy with you or us for not telling him." Hermione told their caretaker.

"I know. But it's all for Harry's safety. We've even had the Ministry do blood work and potions on Lily and James to make sure they are who they say they are and have all come back positive. It really is James and Lily there is no doubt about that but I can't find it in myself to trust them." Remus told them as he rubbed between his eyes to starve off the on coming headache.

Hermione stood and headed over to the kettle and flicked it on before using her wand and summoning the cups and tea and started to brew their favourite tea to help start to sooth frayed and upset nerves.

"So we'll just have to wait for everything to fall into place and see how it ends huh?" Ron questioned as 'Mione set down the steaming cups of tea on the table and retook her seat.

"That's right." Remus mumbled over the rim of his mug.

"So there is Mr and Mrs Cullen with their 5 children, shouldn't be too much to handle." Ron grumbled sarcastically.

"Cullen. Hmm I really do know that name but I can't remember how I know it." Remus mulled over the name but couldn't put his finger on how he knew it.

"Don't force it Remus, it'll come to you eventually." Hermione told him.

Remus nodded, "You're right Hermione. It will all come to me in time."

"Now that we've got that settled, we should look for something to do until the rain stops." Ron said and zipped upstairs to see what he had in his trunk that they could waste time on.

Pulling out his chess set and some wizard games he headed back down stairs and dumped the lot on the table and separated the games.

"Right so we have Chess, Gobstones, Exploding Snap, normal Muggle cards that self shuffle, wizard charades, couple of other Muggle games I haven't played yet that Fred and George gave me." Ron explained.

"Suppose it would be an idea to do something to kill the time." Hermione responded as she sorted through the games with one hand while using the other to sip her tea.

* * *

A middle-aged woman ran pale fingers over the photo that she held in her hands, a small cherubic face staring back at her, his bright green eyes glowing back at her.

"Lils, you have to stop teasing your self."

Lily Potter looked up at her husband, her normally bright green eyes dulled with emotion and pain, "I want to see my son."

James sat down on the couch next to her, "I know Lily and so do I. But what we have done is irreversible and Harry just needs some time to sort out his feelings otherwise he'll explode on us." He told her calmly, "Albus told us that Harry was quite powerful and we don't want to be on the receiving end of that if he's really angry with us."

Lily sighed, "Yes. You're right. We'll give our son some time to process everything."

"Now, we have another son that is in need of his mother. So why don't you head upstairs and spend some time with him and we'll worry about Harry when the time comes." James told her giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you once I've finished work okay." He said moving over to the door and grabbing his jacket.

"See you later dear." Lily responded with a smile as she headed upstairs ti their sons' room.

* * *

Hermione looked up from the game and turned her attention to Remus, "Do you know if there are any creatures here?" She asked.

"I have heard that the Native American reservation is a clan of old shape shifters. They can turn into wolves. This is only known because the American Ministry had to check them out since they were around a township and that they weren't dangerous to humans. Once it was known that they were just natural shape shifters so the Ministry let them be." Remus explained, "I don't know of any others that are here. Is there a reason for your question?"

Hermione hummed, "No not really. I just wanted to know is all." She responded.

"Oh hey look." Ron burst out pointing at the window, "A long distance owl."

Remus walked over to the window and opened it allowing the bird in, Hermione had walked over to the sink and drew up some water and broke some bread for the bird to have. Remus grabbed the letter and sat down at the table to read the Ministry sealed letter.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked even before Remus had really started reading the letter.

"Give me a minute Hermione. I've just opened it." Remus chuckled and started to read the letter.

Remus could do nothing but stare at the letter in stunned disbelief and passed it over to Hermione for her to read and help make heads or tails of what was written. Remus brushed a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh and got up and headed over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and three glasses and poured it evenly in to each one and put the bottle in front of him while Ron read the letter as well and waited for the inevitable explosion to come from the red head.

"What the bloody hell do they think they're doing asking us to do this?" He raged for once not throwing in expletives.

"Maybe they think, that with Harry here he would be able to control what Draco does. Maybe try and get him to see the brighter side of being a wizard. Not the death and destruction that he grew up knowing about. Maybe bringing him into a Muggle world will help Draco well on to the road to recovery." Hermione explained to Ron calmly and rationally, as she always did.

"Well we've got time to talk about it and talk to Harry as well before we send a reply to the Ministry and tell them our answer." Remus explained.

"Yeah well my answer is a big fat no. I don't want that bastard anywhere near me or I'll probably end up killing him." Ron exclaimed as he threw down the letter and drank the fire whiskey and then poured another shot and slammed that down as well.

"We'll talk with Harry and decide then."

Hermione and Ron nodded, "Sounds like a plan. It'll be Harry's decision."

Remus let out a small laugh, "Yeah. Leave it to Harry to decide."

* * *

"Do you guys read the bloody dictionary or something. There is no way a teenager, except 'Mione should know such big bloody words." Harry grumbled as he watched Alice spell out 'Haemoglobin' on the Scrabble board and how she did it with so few letters he'll never know.

"We don't read the dictionary Harry. We just like to study." Alice responded.

"Ah ha, and I'm water buffalo." He responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you're one good looking buffalo then aren't you." Emmett responded from where he was sitting on the sofa playing video games, Scrabble not being his strong suit.

"Well at least one of you is a Neanderthal." Harry threw back and threw one of his tiles at the bigger man and made him crash his virtual car in to the side railing.

"Aw Harry. Now you've made me lose." Emmett whined and dropped the controller at his feet.

"Not my problem." Harry responded and turned back to the game and looked at his tiles to figure out what word he wanted to add to the board, "I don't want to play anymore." He pouted arms crossed over his chest.

"Just because you're loosing." Jasper commented.

"Yes. So before I get totally slaughtered I will bow out right now and save my dignity." Harry responded and shuffled back from the board and picked up the game controller from where Emmett dropped it, "Now show me how to play." He demanded of Emmett.

Emmett rolled his eyes and moved down on to the ground and hooked up the spare controller and started to explain to Harry how the controller worked and what he had to do with the game and what the goal was, even though it was just to race against the other cars and Emmett.

The quaint atmosphere was soon broken by someone knocking of the door; Carlisle moved from where he was seated reading and went to answer it. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes I am Harrys' father Remus Lupin. I have come to pick him up."

"Well please come in. I am Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle responded as he moved away from the door to let the man in.

"Hey Remmy." Harry called out to his guardian from where he was sitting with his tongue out in concentration to keep ahead of Emmett and win, "I'm just about done here." He explained.

"Of course Cub." Remus responded with a smile.

"Please take a seat. They shouldn't be much longer." Carlisle offered to Remus picking up his book from where he put it so that Remus could sit down.

"Thank you."

"This is my family. My beautiful wife Esme and our children, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper." Carlisle introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Remus Lupin Harry's father."

"How are you liking Forks?" Alice questioned from where she was on the floor.

"Quite soothing and a welcome relief from everything." Remus responded with a smile and turned to Esme, "I believe that we have you to thank for the wonderful house that we live in. So thank you."

If she could have Esme would have blushed, "Oh I am glad that you like it. Originally we were going to move in there but I had inspiration to draw something else and this is what I came up with instead." She explained.

"Well I am glad that you decided to build and live in this house instead." Remus chuckled.

=**Smells like wet dog, I want him out along with Harry.**= Rosalie grouched and Edward threw her a look of warning.

"Okay, I'm done Remmy." Harry announced with a smile as he put down the controller, a giant smile over his face.

Emmett was sitting there pouting at the large screen of the TV, "I can't believe it." He bemoaned.

"Oh get over it Emmett." Harry responded as he walked over to where Remus was sitting and noticed the look on Remus' face. Seeing what others wouldn't, "What's happened Remus?" he asked.

Remus smiled and shook his head, "Nothing Cub. Let's get you home Teddy hasn't stopped screaming once he woke up from his nap. I think he loves you more then me." He pouted at the teen.

"Of course he does. I just that much better then you." Harry responded and ducked the hand that swang out to hit him, "Come on old man, I'm starting to get hungry." He explained pulling Remus up from the couch.

"I don't know Harry. I'm quite comfortable right where I am." Remus responded as he wiggled around in his seat getting comfortable.

Harry just looked at Remus, blinking stupidly and turned on the Cullens, "I would like to thank you for today. I had fun." He said with a smile and felt Remus stand up behind him.

"Now we can go." Remus said walking over to the door with a smile, "Thank you for keeping Harry out of trouble." He said as well as Harry slipped under his arm and out the front door.

"You're welcome. We enjoyed having Harry here. He's been a breath of fresh air around here." Esme responded with a beautiful smile.

"Mr. Lupin." Carlisle called, Remus turned his attention to the blonde man, "Do we know each other?" He asked.

Remus frowned thoughtfully, "I was thinking the same thing but I can't remember if we have or not. I was involved in a car accident and hit my head a few months ago and some memories are still a little fuzzy."

"Well I'm sure that it will come to the both of us in time." Carlisle responded with a smile.

Remus nodded, "I'm sure we will. Good bye." He said leaving after Harry, closing the door softly behind him.

"You know him Carlisle?" Esme questioned grasping her husbands' hand.

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know. I have the feeling that I do but I cannot remember." He explained and headed off to his study to think things over.


	6. La Push and Journals

Okay. This chapter took so long cause it was so damn hard to write. I might end up re-writing it again later. So you'll just have to make do for now.

Also there is a new poll up so please take time to pick what you would like to happen with parings.

ENJOY  


* * *

Chapter 6

Remus threw his arm around Harry's shoulders, and once they had entered the cover of the forest, and disapparated them into a secluded part of the Forks township. Harry looked up at his friend and father figure curiously.

"What's up Moony?" He questioned.

Remus shook his head, "Nothing Cub, I just thought that it would be nice for us to do something together, despite the weather."

Harry let out a laugh, "Of course Moony, what would you like to do?"

Remus frowned in thought, "I heard something of a legend about a Native American tribe that lives on the outskirts of Forks. I thought that we could go to the Reservation and see what kind of things they have about."

"I'm in. But what about Teddy?"

"Do you know what, I think that we should head home and get said Teddy-Bear and Ron and Hermione can do what they wish while we're out." Remus said turning back to the direction of their little homestead to pick up his son.

Harry rolled his eyes and chased after Remus with a smile on his face that widened when Remus started to run from the teen.

A pair of sad hazel and green eyes watched from the inside of the local grocery store as the teen ran happily after his guardian, their gaze's only turning from the pair when the baby in the basinet cried out in joy when he pulled his booty and sock off and played with his toes.

Harry huffed harshly as he stopped on the veranda of the house. Remus beating by a mile with his werewolf speed and was already in the house gathering up Teddy and his things when Harry entered and headed up to his room to change out of Edwards clothes and throw his others in the wash basket.

Feeling refreshed once again Harry grabbed his wand and cast a water repelling charm on his clothes and a warmth charm before grabbing his school bag and emptying it out and grabbed his phone when it bounced on the bed, grabbed his wallet and headed back downstairs.

"You ready to go Moony?" Harry asked as he joined Remus and Teddy at the front door.

"Yes Cub, I'm ready and so is Teddy. Ron and 'Mione are going to do something around the house while we explore the Reservation." Remus explained.

Harry nodded, "All right then lets go. I don't want to know what those two are going to do while we're gone." He gave a shudder, and elicited a laugh from Remus and they left the house.

"We are really going to buy another car. For me, 'Mione and Ron to drive to school." Harry said as they climbed into the car and started down the road toward the Reservation.

"When and if the three of you pass your test, then we will see about getting you a car all right." Remus offered.

Harry smiled brightly at the werewolf, "Deal Moony." He said as they pulled into the Reservation and stopped at the post office that they had on the land.

Exiting the car, Harry took a cleansing breath as the wind ruffled his hair as he looked around the Reservation. Remus was pulling out the baby bag awkwardly while juggling Teddy. Harry laughed and made his way around the car and pushed Remus gently out of the way before grabbing the baby bag with a roll of his eyes.

"You get the baby bag out first Moony." Harry chided, "Then you grab the baby."

Remus laughed and ruffled Harry's hair, "I know cub, that's what you're here for, to do all the heavy lifting."

"Then I should be holding Teddy. He's much too heavy for an old man like you." Harry responded grabbing the toddler from Remus' hold and took off laughing into the Reservation.

Remus shook his head, grabbed the baby bag from the ground and went off after Harry, setting the alarm on the car. In a few swift strides Remus caught up with Harry and slung an arm around the teens shoulder and tickled Teddy's feet.

Remus and Harry came to a stop as a man in a wheelchair and a group of teens entered their field of sight causing the wolf and teen to come to a stop.

"Hello. I am Billy Black, the Chief of this Reservation, you must be the Lupin's." Billy greeted, "Welcome to Forks and La Push."

Harry grimaced, "Damn small towns." he grumbled getting a laugh from those present.

"I am Remus Lupin and these are my sons Harry and Teddy, my daughter, Hermione, and her boyfriend, Ron, are at home. We hadn't come down here yet and thought that we would have a look around." Remus introduced.

"Welcome. This is my son Jacob and some of his friends, Embry, Quill and Sam." The teens waved as they were introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Harry responded and grabbed Teddy's little wrist and waved it at them for him, Teddy let out a squeal of excitement and ended up waving hard at them, finding something new to do with his hands.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to see?" Billy asked.

Remus shook his head, "No, just here to look around really."

"Then you should head to the beach, not always the best weather but it's still a nice view from on top of the cliffs." Jacob spoke up.

Harry blinked, "A beach? Never been to a beach before." He spoke up and looked over at Remus, "Could we check it out?"

Remus ruffled Harry's hair, "Of course we can."

"The boys could show you the way if you like." Billy spoke up.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Though I think that I'll stick around here and have a look about. That alright Harry?" Remus spoke up.

Harry nodded, "Fine by me. But what about Teddy?" He asked.

"Take him with you. I'll meet you down there in about an hour okay." Remus explained to him.

"Okay Remmy. See you in about an hour then." Harry said and started to follow after the teens, once he took the baby bag from Remus.

"So what brings you out here?" Billy asked turning his chair so that he and Remus were side by side as the other man walked.

"Harry, Teddy and I haven't had a day together for a while and this is the only thing we had left to do in Forks." Remus explained, "Well for now anyway."

"Well I'll show you around then if you like." Billy offered.

"That would be nice of you, thanks." Remus responded to the man with a smile, "I do have to ask though, is it safe down at the beach?" He asked.

"Perfectly. The boys will look after Harry and Teddy and make sure that they come to no harm." Billy responded.  


* * *

Harry looked out at the swirling waves, hoisting Teddy up on his hip a little more so that he had a better grip on the toddler. Jacob, Sam, Embry and Quill were at the waters edge tossing sticks and stones into the waves, seeing who could throw the furthest. Moving over to a large piece of drift wood Harry sat down and grabbed out one of Teddy's blankets and wrapped it around the toddler so that the cold wouldn't bother him so much while they sat there by the beach.

"Perhaps, one day when the sun does the rare thing of shining, we can down here and enjoy ourselves." Harry said to Teddy as the child snuggled back against his chest looking out at something new.

"That won't come around very often." Jacob spoke up coming over to them, "Usually when it does happen it's a school day."

"Well then I'll just have to talk Remus into giving me the day off of school should that happen." Harry responded with a smile.

"Well should that happen then I'll take the day off as well and show you the thrill of cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?"

The La Push teens each gave a bark of laughter, reminding Harry painfully of Sirius, "See that cliff over there?" Embry asked Harry pointing out the cliff he was talking about.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. What about it?"

"We go up to the top of that cliff and jump into the ocean below." He explained.

Harry paled slightly at the thought, some dangerous things had happened to him but he never was the leading cause of it, "Isn't that dangerous?" He asked.

"That's the whole thrill about it Harry." Jacob responded.  


* * *

Emmett sat uncharacteristically quiet while his family cheered for their favourite team playing football, not that his family noticed, even though he was usually the loudest of them all. Something had been bugging him since Harry had left earlier in the afternoon but he couldn't put his finger of what it was. And Carlisle was still stressing over how he knew Remus.

Remus, that was it. That's what the problem was; it was what Remus had called Harry the entire few minutes that he had been here to pick Harry up. Remus had called Harry cub, but why? Why that term of affection for the teen.

"Uh, hey. Did anyone else notice something when Remus came to pick up Harry?" Emmett asked at halftime.

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked.

Emmett looked down at the shag carpet with a thoughtful look, a furrow in his brow, "Well it's just that Remus called Harry 'cub' more then he called him by his name." He explained as he looked up at his family gaining 4 confused looks and one angry one. "Uh you know what, never mind."

Suddenly Carlisle jumped up from his chair, "That's it Emmett." He crowed and gave the confused bear wrestler a hug and hurried off to his office.

Emmett looked over at his family, confused, "Huh?"

Esme giggled, "I think you just gave the clue that Carlisle was looking for."

"What clue?" Alice asked, for once confused about the whole thing.

"The one of how he knows Remus." Edward responded with a thoughtful look of his face.

"Wish he'd share then." Emmett grumbled, "Cause I'm confused."

"Well that's not hard." Jasper piped up and had to duck out of the way quickly as Emmett came after him and both vampires raced out of the house leaving their significant others and mother to shake their heads in exasperation at their actions.  


* * *

Charlie swan bounced on his feet, trying to see over the heads of the small group that piled in from the plane, trying to see where his daughter was. Upon spotting her, his eyes went wide with glee and he hurried through the people to get to her.

"Hey ya Bella." He greeted coming to a stop in front of her.

Bella looked up at Charlie, her eyes blank, clearly showing that she wanted to be anywhere but in Forks with her dad, "Hi dad." She replied as he grabbed her larger bag and headed out to the police cruiser and winced at the thought of rocking up at school in that.

"We'll dump your stuff at home and then go out to eat. I haven't gone shopping yet." He explained to her as they started for Forks.

"Yeah alright." Bella responded as she turned her attention to the world outside the car.  


* * *

Both Remus and Harry left the Reservation happy, a content Teddy now sleeping in his carrier in the back seat of the car. Harry felt that he had made a few new friends out of Jacob, Quill, Embry and Sam, though Sam was still a little cold towards him. But being the new guy around he felt it was warranted, as he would do the same thing with someone new joining him and his friends.

"We received a long distance owl today with a request from the Ministry today. Asking if we, or more specifically, you, would do them a favour." Remus explained as they pulled into the driveway.

"What kind of favour?"

"One that both Hermione and Ron hope you say no to." Remus said hopping out, "The letter should still be on the kitchen table, go ahead and head inside to give it a read, Teddy and I'll be right behind you."

"Alright Remmy." Harry said and headed inside to the kitchen where said letter was waiting for him to read. Picking it up Harry flicked it open and started to read the contents of the rather long-winded letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is with a request that I write to you. Knowing that in some way you will either help with our dilemma or give us another alternative as to what can be achieved with the request I have to ask._

_It has come to our attention through sever testing with magic and potions that one Draco Malfoy was drugged with several different suggestion potions and was under the Imperious curse during his time with The Dark Lord. With the help of St. Mungos Draco has made a full recovery though with some lingering side effects that come with the use of the potions and Imperious curse for so long. Such as memory loss and emotional outbursts._

_So this begs the answer to the question that I have to ask you._

_Would you, Mr. Potter take Mr. Malfoy into your care and re-educate him on the Wizarding world, spells and potions included, and integrate him into Muggle society when you feel that he is ready?_

_I understand your past with Mr. Malfoy and know that it is quite a thing to ask of our Saviour even after everything that you have already done for us. It should also be known to you that you would be in charge of Mr. Malfoy's vaults and properties until we see fit that he is able to stand on his own two feet with in our society once again._

_I ask that you talk this over with your guardian and friends before coming to a conclusion. But I must also ask that you make up your mind rather quickly, we would like a response by Friday .By writing on the back of this letter we will receive your immediate response and send Mr. Malfoy to you on the Saturday._

_I thank you for thinking this over and hope you enjoy your time in your new home._

_Minister of Magic,  
Rufus Scrimgeour._

Harry put the letter down on the table and took a deep breath as he braced his hands against the edge of the bench, his head bowed between his extended arms as he thought about what was being asked of him by the Minister.

"Want to vent about it cub?" Remus questioned coming up behind the teen after he had put Teddy to bed.

Harry sighed, "I don't know Remus. I just don't know what to do." He responded.

Remus walked over to Harry and brought the teen into a hug, "It's nothing that I can help you with Cub. It's not something that is being asked of me. Though I do have a choice as to whether or not he should stay here as does Hermione and Ron, in the end it is not our choice, but yours." Remus explained to him, "So how's this? We go back over the pond and see Mr. Malfoy for ourselves at St. Mungos?"

Harry nodded against Remus' chest, "That would be good. I don't think that I could make a decision otherwise." He agreed, "But what about Ron and 'Mione?"

"Ron made his decision quite clear earlier when we read the letter. He does not want Mr. Malfoy to stay with us at all. Hermione always responds logically about every kind of situation."

Harry snorted, "Of course she does."

"So for now how about we head both get dinner started and we'll head up stairs to bed early and head out first thing in the morning to St. Mungos." Remus told him and moved over to the fridge to pull out the meat for dinner.

"Ok Moony, I'll chop the veggies and you can get the meat started out on the barbeque. I think a nice potatoes salad and coleslaw would be nice tonight." Harry muttered to himself as he pulled out the ingredients to start on the salads.

Remus smiled as his cub moved swiftly around the kitchen and gathered the needed ingredients and started to chop them up. Knowing that Harry wouldn't be long in making the salads he headed out and fired up the barbeque and started on the meat.  


* * *

Carlisle flicked through the pages of one of his many journals searching for a particular entry. Having written everything that he had done in his undead life and about all of the people that he had treated during their many travels as a family, England being one of those places.

January 1966

_I was called in the middle of the night, being the only on call doctor at the time, to a small cottage housing a family of three. I raced there hearing the urgency in the tone of the woman that had called asking for help.  
Coming to the house I could smell wolf around the whole place and it took all of my will power not to turn around and leave the family to their fate. Upon seeing me coming up the side walk the woman came racing out of the house, tears coursing down pale cheeks. I could see the shock settling in over the woman as she quickly ushered me into her cottage.  
'Please, you must do something.' She begged me, showing me to back yard.  
There lying in the grass was a young boy, covered in only what could have been his own blood and not far from him was what I assumed was his father, dead. His throat ripped out.  
Bracing myself I went right over to the child and began to look him over, I could already smell the venom of the wolf over taking the child, there was nothing that I could do to save him from that fate, other then letting him die.  
But with the sobbing that was coming from the mother I knew that I couldn't let her loose her son as well as her husband, so as carefully as I could I picked the child up from the grass and asked for the woman to lead me to his room so that I could at least clean, suture and bandage the gaping wound.  
'Did you happen to see what caused this?' I asked her.  
The mother nodded, 'I… You'll think me crazy.' She responded, her chin wobbling as she tried to control herself.  
'I would never think that. And anything that you tell me will be in the strictest of confidence.' I explained to her.  
'Little Remus was outside playing. His father had just gone out to get him for his bath before bed when this wolf jumped out of the tree line and went straight for Remus, Jonathon tried his best to fight it off but in the end it was no good, the wolf ripped out his throat and then turned on Remus.' She explained to me.  
I nodded as I took care of the wound, 'Could I please have some warm water?'  
'Of course.' She responded and rushed off, only to return seconds later with the requested water.  
'Would I be right in assuming that it was a werewolf that attacked your husband and son?' I asked, not looking up from what I was doing but I heard the slight gasp emit from the woman.  
'I… Yes it was. How do you know that?' In no more then a whisper.  
I looked over at her, 'I can smell it all over him. The venom is already working its' way through your sons system. There is nothing that I can do about that, all you can hope for is that your son pulls through his first full moon.'  
'I will have to see about what can be done to reinforce the basement.' She whispered, "But please tell me, how do you know?'  
I sighed and looked up from my work on her son, 'I am trusting you to keep this just between the two of us.' She nodded, 'I am a vampire.'  
She just started at me with this stunned type of shock, I'm sure that she is unsure about how to take the news, especially with me taking care of her son and not going in to a blood frenzy.  
'Thank you.' She finally responded with and gave me a small smile.  
I smile back, 'You're welcome.' I responded and finished up the bandage, 'It's all up to your son now. Though I will be back before moonrise tomorrow, he will need some kind of help during his change. Even though a vampire and wolf are natural enemies, having someone there would be better then having no one at all.'  
I watched as she walked over to her sons bed and sit down on it and ran a hand through the light blonde hair, 'I must alert the Ministry. It is best that you are not here when I make that call. They do not take to kindly to dark creatures.' She explained to me.  
I nodded and gathered my things, 'My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen.' I tell her and hand her my card with my numbers on, 'If you need anything before I come, give me a call and I will do my best to get here.'  
'I am Rebecca Lupin, thank you very much for all of your help.' Rebecca responded giving me a watery smile and I left swiftly so that she could make her calls._

Carlisle flicked the journal closed and lent back in his chair, brushing a hand through his hair and then scrubbing it over his face, only to be disturbed from his thoughts by his study door opening. Looking up his topaz eyes met those of the love of his immortal life.

"Are you alright dear?" Esme asked coming in to the study.

Carlisle smiled at her, "I am dear heart." He responded holding out a hand for her to take. Taking the hand, Esme let him lead her around to him and she settled in his lap, brushing her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"Have you found what you have been looking for?" She asked.

Carlisle hummed, "I have."

"And?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Do you remember, in the mid 60's when we were in England?" He asked, and at her nod he continued, "I received a call one night, during the middle of the night?" Esme nodded, indicating him to continue, "It was a mother, her son and husband had just been attacked. When I had arrived the father was already dead, his throat ripped out and the son was bleeding from a bite to his hip. That young boy that I treated was Remus Lupin. It was that night that he was attacked by a werewolf and forever cursed." He explained.

"I remember that. You had gone back to see the boy for the next few months while we were there. You were helping him with the change and making sure that he wasn't hurting too much."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes. The boy may have been cursed to be a wolf, but he was still a child in need of care."

Esme smiled brightly at Carlisle and pulled him into a deep and loving kiss, "I am so proud to call you my husband and mate." She told him giving him another kiss. Seconds later they were in their room.


	7. Emmett's confusion and Malfoy's

Okay guys, here you go. Another long awaited chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I just couldn't get the part with Draco working and I still don't think that it's right, so I will give you what I have done for now and I may re-write it later.

ALSO the misc parings are

Draco/Jacob  
Bella/Rosalie.

Yes people, Bella and Rosalie. It's going to be VERY interesting to write.

Please RnR and Enjoy.

_means thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry sighed and tucked his jacket a little bit closer as he and Remus stood out the front of what looked like an abandoned department store. Remus walked up to the dummy and stated his business; he waved Harry to the window and walked through with the teen.

"Good evening, we are here to see Mr. Draco Malfoy." Remus asked the receptionist.

"Come back during visiting hours." She responded.

"We have special permission from the Minister of Magic. I am Remus Lupin and this is Harry Potter." Remus introduced, knowing that, that would get the woman's attention.

And it did, the woman's head flew up and looked straight at Remus and then at Harry, her eyes going to the fading scar and hurriedly buzzed them through and called for the doctor.

Harry walked through a head of Remus, letting out a sigh, knowing that it was his status once again that had gotten him through where others, beside those of the Ministry, would not have been able to get in.

"Bloody prat better appreciate this." Harry grumbled as they were stopped by what seemed to be Draco's doctor.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin." The doctor greeted, pumping the hand of each man enthusiastically.

'_Some ones had too much coffee._' Harry thought grumpily.

"If we could please head to Mr. Malfoy's room. Harry has to get back for school." Remus explained.

The doctor nodded, "Of course, I am Dr. Flowne. Please follow me."

Dr. Flowne led the pair down the hall and into the lift up to the forth floor for Spell Damage and explained to Remus and Harry what exactly had happened with Draco, what they were doing to cure the teen and what curative potions that he still had to take for the next year due to the unstableness of his emotions.

As they got to the door, Harry grasped the elbow of the doctor; "I would like to talk with Draco alone a moment please?" He asked.

Dr. Flowne nodded with a slight frown on his face, "Of course Mr. Potter."

"I'll leave you to the hard stuff Remmy." Harry said to his guardian with a smile and disappeared into Draco's room and lent against the door and let out a sigh as he looked around the room.

The room was the same old white with very little flare to it, there were only a few flowers giving any semblance of colour to the room. Nothing about the room screamed Draco or a Malfoy. Harry headed over to the bed where Draco was laying, facing the wall.

"No more tests, please." A soft voice whispered.

"I'm not qualified for doing tests." Harry responded and lightening quick, Draco was facing him and his body was pushed back to the rail opposite Harry as though to get away from the teen.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, his voice still soft.

Harry shrugged, "The Ministry have asked me to take you in and teach you the good things about the light side and Muggles." He explained, "Or you could just stay locked up in here until they decide otherwise."

"And what would I have to say to get out of here?" Draco asked.

"You wouldn't have to say anything Malfoy, it is I that am to judge as to whether or not what I have been told about you is true or if you're just faking it all." Harry responded as he walked over to the lone chair in the room and dragged it over to the bed and took a seat, "You should know that I will be in charge of your vaults and properties should I decide to take you in. But what I want to know is where are your parents in all of this?"

Draco looked down at the white blanked, his fingers picking at a loose thread, "I don't know. I haven't seen them since their trials." He explained.

"Do you know where they would be?" Harry asked.

"At Malfoy manor I would hazard a guess." Draco's face turned red with anger, "WHERE ARE THEY? WHY AREN'T THEY HERE WITH ME?" He raged and threw the jug and goblet at the wall in frustration.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting the other teen go, "All right. I'm going to go and talk with them and then I'll be back all right."

"I don't want to stay here please." Draco whimpered.

"I'll be back soon." Harry sighed and left the room and a wailing Draco behind, begging the teen to come back.

Harry closed the door and lent against the wall next to it and let out a sigh and looked up when he felt a hand settle on his head.

"You alright Cub?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah Moony. I'm okay." Harry responded, "But we need to go to Malfoy manor. I want to know why Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy aren't here for their son and why I'm getting control of their estates." He explained.

Remus nodded, "All right cub, let's head to Gringotts. They can give us all of the information that you need to find out where they are since you have been given control of their estates."

"Okay. I feel bad leaving Malfoy like that, crying out for me and his parents but I need to find out where they are and why they aren't here for their son." Harry responded.  


* * *

Emmett looked around the largely furnished room that belonged to him and Rosalie, though most of the things that were in the room belonged to Rose and she was out at that moment with Alice getting another new wardrobe.

"Is everything alright Emmett?" Jasper questioned his brother as he stopped at the doorway, "Your emotions are all over the place today."

"Yeah, I'm alright." He responded.

"How about we go hunting then? Get your mind off of whatever it is that you are agonising over."

Emmett jumped off of his bed, "Sounds good to me. How about we get Eddie in on it too, make a guys day of it."

"I'm there." Edward said appearing in the doorway.

Emmett smiled brightly at the pair and the three headed out of the house and into the forest.  


* * *

Bella Swan looked blandly out of the window of her room, completely bored out of her mind stuck in the plain and boring town of Forks. She should have kept her mouth shut when she told her mum that she would stay with her father while she and Phil travelled around.

Now she was stuck here in Forks, Washington.

The sound of an old engine pulling into the drive shook Bella out of her moping and had her heading to the stairs to look out the window that was near the landing to see an old red truck parked in the driveway with her father and two others standing next to it.

"Hey Bella. What do you think?" Charlie asked his daughter as he patted the tray of the truck.

"For me?"

"Thought you could use something to get around town in. Instead of being seen transported around by your dad in his squad car." Charlie explained to her.

Bella smiled brightly at her father, the first smile she had given since arriving, "It's great thanks dad."

"You remember Billy Black right?" Charlie asked Bella patting Billy on the shoulder.

"Yeah of course, how have you been?" Bella asked the man.

"Better now that you're here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Billy explained with a smile.

"Keep exaggerating and I'll roll you down a hill." Charlie responded.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy joked back and started to roll after the other man.

Jacob shyly approached Bella, "I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little."

Bella nodded jerkily, "Yeah I remember." She gave him a small smile and looked over at their dads, "Are they always like this?" She asked.

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob chuckled and opened up the truck for Bella, "Come on I'll give you a crash course with the car." He said and ran around to the other side and jumped in.

"Okay, so you've got to double pump the clutch when you shift but otherwise you'll be fine." He said and handed her the keys.

"Maybe I can give you a ride to school." Bella offered.

"I got to school on the Reservation." Jacob said apologetically.

"Oh." Bella sighed, "Would have been nice to know at least one person there." She said and started the car and let the beast idle.  


* * *

Remus stumbled slightly as they arrived on Azkaban Island. The apparition reminding him that Harry was a quite powerful wizard to apparate on to a place warded against it. Remus barely had time to pull himself together before Harry was heading into the prison.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, are they here?" Harry demanded the guard.

"Ah, yes. Yes sir they are." The flustered Guard said.

"I want to see them now."

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot allow that." The guard said.

"You will take me to them now or I will force myself in there." Harry told him, "And I don't think that you would want me to do that."

"You cannot cast magic here sir."

"I just apparated on to this damn island I think that I can do magic here as well." Harry growled at him.

"It is not benefiting you to lie sir."

Harry raised a brow, "You don't know who I am do you?" He questioned, pleasantly surprised at someone knowing who he was, the guard shook his head, "I am Harry Potter and I seems that nothing is impossible for me."

The guard paled slightly and became a jabbering mess and hurried quickly and opened the door that opened through to the cells and led Harry and Remus down the halls to where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were being kept.

"Can you tell me why Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy are here?" Harry asked.

"It was by order of the Minister. He escorted them here personally with a contingent of Auror's." The guard explained.

"The Malfoy's were proven innocent and it is against the law to imprison an innocent." Harry growled as they came to a stop at a pair of cells.

"I'm sorry sir. I did not know that, I just did as the Minister bid."

"That's alright. I will get this fixed quick smart. So if you could please open both cells we will be out of your hair and in tangling the Ministers." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course sir." The guard said and aligned his wand with where the key hole would be on both cells and the doors swang open.

"I'll check on Narcissa cub. You see to Lucius." Remus said and entered Narcissa's cell to check on the woman.

Harry took a deep breath and entered Lucius' cell and saw that the man was a dirty shell of his former self, Harry sighed and shook the man's shoulder, shaking him out of whatever thoughts he had immersed himself in. "Come on Malfoy. It's time to go." He said.

Dull sliver blue eyes looked over at Harry, brightening slightly, "Mr. Potter."

"Yeah it's me. Now come on, Remus and I are here to get you and your wife out of here." Harry explained.

"I doubt that the Minister was pleased with that." Lucius responded and he stood the best he could on his own, Harry walked over to the man and threw and arm around his shoulder and headed out of the cell to see Remus carrying Narcissa bridal style.

"The Minister doesn't know that we are here getting you out." Harry responded, "You shouldn't even be in here in the first place since you were deemed innocent."

"What?" Lucius growled, "What do you mean we were deemed innocent?" He questioned.

"I gave testimony for you, Draco and your wife. The Wizengamot declared you innocent of all crimes." Harry explained.

"The Minister told us that we were found guilty of all charges and sentenced to life in Azkaban. He even had our wands snapped." Lucius explained.

"Right. Well once I get you to Saint Mungo's to see Draco I will take care of things with the Minister."

"Why is Draco in Saint Mungo's?"

"He has been declared mentally unfit and the Minister has asked me to look after Draco and given me control over your vaults and holdings." Harry explained as they climbed into the boats. Harry didn't have the energy to apparate them all back to London.  


* * *

Emmett let out a hearty, and very human burp as he wiped his mouth with the ever present handkerchief left in his pocket for such occasions. He strolled casually over to where Edward and Jasper were standing, having just finished their meal.

"That was great." Emmett sighed and threw an arm around each of his brothers, "We haven't done anything like that in a while just being us guys."

Jasper chuckled at the content and happy feelings he was getting from his bigger brother, "I'm glad that we've made you feel better Emmett. Now do you want to talk about what it is running through your head?"

Emmett let out a sigh, "I don't know what it is. I can't even make sense of it."

"Neither can I." Edward spoke up, not being able to get a read on his brother for a few days now.

"I guess it has something to do with me and Rosie. Everything feels different now." Emmett said.

"What do you mean?"

"Our room for one thing, it's all Rosie, there is nothing of me in it really. Just my clothes and a few bear sculptures and that's only on one dressing table and in one closet. Rose has four closets and the rest of the room for all of her knickknacks." He explained, "Last night's sex was just boring, kinda like a chore." He groaned and glared at his brothers, "Don't let Rosie know I said that."

"Your secret's safe with us." Jasper responded.

"What else?" Edward asked.

Emmett ran a hand through his short cropped hair, "Harry." He groaned, "It's something to do with Harry I just know it and it's throwing me for a loop."

"Wow." Jasper and Edward breathed.

"Yeah, wow."  


* * *

Harry waited outside of Draco's room while his parents visited with him and talked with him. Remus had headed down to get them all something to eat since it had been a while for him and Remus and who knows how long for the senior Malfoy's.

Harry looked up when Dr. Flowne came to a stop next to him, "How are Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked.

"Apart from being a little malnourished they will be fine. Nothing some chocolate, food and sleep in a decent bed can't cure." Dr. Flowne explained.

"We'll be taking Draco tonight as well as Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." Harry informed him.

"Of course I will get their discharge papers drawn up and you can head off within the hour." Dr. Flowne explained and went to do as he said.

"MR. POTTER." Came what sounded like a controlled strangled yell.

Harry turned to the sound and saw the Minister and a team of Auror's coming toward him, "Yes Minister?" He asked coolly.

"Who do you think you are taking the Malfoy's out of Azkaban?" Scrimgeour snarled at the teen.

"Who do YOU think you are putting people declared innocent into Azkaban?" Harry countered calmly.

Scrimgeour spluttered, "You have no right questioning me boy. I am the Minister of Magic."

"And I am Harry Potter." Harry responded, "Who do you think the masses will back?"

Scrimgeour turned a very unattractive shade of red as the Auror's chuckled quietly behind him.

"Now I will be taking the whole of the Malfoy family home with me. Their accounts have already been handed over to me with the permission of Lord Malfoy with the Goblins signing off on it so there is nothing you can do about it now." Harry explained to him as Dr. Flowne and Remus arrived.

"The release forms Mr. Potter." Dr. Flowne said handing over the papers to the teen for him to sign, quickly signing it Harry turned to Remus and told him to head in and that he would be in there in a minute.

"If you have no other business Minister I need to get Draco ready for transport." He said, "Good bye." And with that Harry entered the room closing the door firmly behind him.  


* * *

Ron grumbled as he levitated the chest of draws into the spare room and let it drop haphazardly, not caring about how if fell, and moved onto making up the bed. '_I can't believe that Harry is going to let Malfoy live with us._' He thought angrily.

"Are you nearly done Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room, "Oh Ron." She sighed as she looked around the room.

"Yeah I'm done 'Mione." Ron responded tucking his wand back into the holster on his wrist.

"Just because you don't like him Ronald doesn't mean that you should half heartedly set up Draco's room." Hermione scolded him.

"Whatever." Ron grumbled and headed out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

Hermione let out a sigh and got started on straightening everything out and changing the colour scheme that Ron had left the room in. Bright orange wasn't anyone's colours. With a few swishes of her wand, the draws and desk were straightened as were the bed sheets and the colour of the walls changed to a moss green with grey carpet and bed coverings. Satisfied with it all she headed out of the room to check on how Teddy was doing.

Teddy was sleeping peacefully, a wolf plush under his arm and a thumb tucked in his mouth. 'Mione pulled the blanket up over the tot and turned on the baby monitor and headed down stairs to see what she could do to calm down her angry boyfriend.

"Look, Ron. I know that you don't like Malfoy, and neither do I, but we should give him a chance just like Harry is going to be doing." Hermione spoke up when she entered the kitchen.

"Don't like isn't strong enough 'Mione." Ron responded, "I hate him and nothing is going to change that."

Hermione sighed and sat down next to Ron and took his hand in hers, "I know that Ron. But think of it this way, he may not be here for very long at all. 6 months at the most and then we'll be rid of him." She explained.

"Yeah okay. As long as he doesn't say shit to me I won't even go near him and I won't have to hurt him." Ron said getting up and headed to the fridge to pull out something to eat.  


* * *

Harry let out a groan as they touch down out the front of their house in Forks by Portkey. Never would he like Portkey's and his stomach and magic agreed with him as it lashed out to stabilise him.

"Thank you for housing us Mr. Potter until we find something." Narcissa thanked the teen.

"Ah, don't worry about it Mrs. Malfoy. It's the least I can do since the Ministry decided to lock you up after everything." Harry responded waving it off, "And please call me Harry."

"Only if you will do us the same curtsey and call us Lucius and Narcissa." Lucius responded.

"Of course Lucius. Now please come inside and we can get Draco up to his room and settled and then head out and get something to eat." Harry said and herded them toward the house.

"You show them around the house Cub and I'll head on down to Port Angeles for some Chinese." Remus said with a smile.

"Maybe you should take Ron and explain everything to him first and let him get it all out before we sit down for dinner." Harry said and ducked inside and herded the Malfoy's quickly up the stairs before Ron could see the three of them and Remus headed into the kitchen for Ron and to send Hermione upstairs to Harry.

"How did it go Remus?" 'Mione asked upon seeing the werewolf.

"Everything went well Hermione." Remus smiled and turned to Ron, "Come on Ron, we're going to Port Angeles for some Chinese while Hermione is going to help Harry with Draco." He said and ushered the teen out.

"So he's staying then?" Ron sneered.

Remus sighed, "Yes Ron he is and he is a very messed up young man." He explained as they entered the car.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and headed up stairs to where Draco's room had been made up and was shocked to see that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were also present, "What's going on Harry?" She questioned.

"Scrimgeour had Lucius and Narcissa holed up in Azkaban." Harry told her, "I have said that they can stay here for a while until they find somewhere nearby to move into."

Hermione gasped, "They were in Azkaban?" She asked aghast, "But what about your testimony?"

"It seems that as soon as I was out of the country Scrimgeour had them arrested, their wands snapped and thrown in Azkaban." He explained.

Hermione was stumped, she couldn't even begin to guess what the Minister was thinking when he went against the Wizengamot and threw the Malfoy's in jail, "So that's why Remus took Ron. To explain to him that Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy are here."

Harry chuckled, "Got it in one 'Mione." He responded.

"How is Draco?" She asked coming over to the bed.

"He is really messed up Hermione and thought that his parents had abandoned him, not knowing where they were." Harry explained.

Hermione sighed, "I'll see what I can do about Ron."

Harry hugged Hermione, "Thanks 'Mione." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Right then, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, would you like to stay in here with Draco or would you like to have another room set up for your stay?" Hermione asked.

"If you have the room we wouldn't mind having our own." Narcissa responded, "Only if it isn't too much trouble."

Hermione waved her off, "It's not too much trouble at all, the room connecting to this one is free and you will be free to check on Draco as you please." She said and headed into the connecting room and started to transfigure a bed and some draws.

"We'll go out tomorrow and get you some clothes and extra towels." Harry explained, "For now would you like a shower?" He asked.

"That would be quite welcome." Lucius responded.

"Okay, I don't know what we're going to do about clothes but I think I can transfigure something to last the night for you." Harry said as he went out to the linen closet and grabbed a couple of towels and face washers and brought them back into Draco's room, "Here you go." He said as he went into the bathroom and put them on the closed toilet and re-entered the room, "Right then, I'll just go and look for something to transfigure and you can go on in." Harry said and headed for his room to look for something to transfigure.  


* * *

Ron sat, fuming, in the front seat of the car while Remus headed into make an order and wait for it to be cooked and then heating charms would be applied to keep it warm on the trip home.

Ron ran a hand through his shoulder length hair in frustration, he had to reign his temper in while the Malfoy's were staying at the house, especially toward the younger Malfoy according to Remus.

"How are we feeling now Ron?" Remus questioned then teen, having left him for long enough to think about everything.

"I'm still pissed Remus, but if they keep their words to themselves then so will I. But if they start it Remus then I will dish it out." Ron responded.

"That's fair enough Ron and warnings and rules have been set for the Malfoy's as well as some for you, Hermione and Harry to follow as well." Remus explained.

"Yeah, alright Remus." Ron sighed.

"Hey Mr. Lupin." A voice called from behind him, Remus turned to the voice and saw Jacob with his father, Billy.

"Hello Jacob, Billy."

"What are you doing here?" Jacob questioned and got a hit from his father at the stupidity of the questioned.

Remus chuckled, "Just getting dinner for the family." He responded, "This is my other son, Ron. Ron this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. They are from the Quillet tribe that lives down at the La Push reservation." Remus introduced.

Ron lent out the window and gave the pair a wave, "Hullo." He said with a small wave and disappeared just as quickly back into the car.

Remus sighed, "Don't mind him. We have some guests that Ron has never gotten along with." He explained.

"That's alright. We understand." Billy responded waving it off.

"Lupin." Was heard through the door of the Chinese restaurant.

"Please excuse me, seems that dinner is ready." Remus said and shook Billy's hand and headed into the restaurant for their order.

"See you around Mr. Lupin." Jacob called behind the man and he and his father headed off again down the street.  


* * *


	8. Meet the Parents and Shopping

Thanks to ReflectionsOfReality for helping me explain about Lily and James. I just hope that I have written it well enough that it will make sense to all of you. If not let me know any I'll see what I can do to add to it if not fix the whole lot.

This chapter is also part filler the next chapter will have Bella at school and finding out about the Cullens and then it is going to jump maybe a month or two, depending on how things go. So Please do enjoy what I have done here for you and let me know what you think about what I have done.

http:// www. christies. com / LotFinder / lot_ ? pos=2&intObjectID=5124953&sid= (This is an image of the bracelet, but think much nicer)

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry sighed as he rolled over in his bed, away from the sliver of light peeking through his curtains. Letting out a groan Harry sat up in his bed and rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the sleep in them before looking over at his clock and saw the red numbers glaring 09:30.

'_At least it's only Sunday_.' He thought as he headed toward his bathroom to take a shower and get started for the day.

* * *

Remus sighed as he nervously picked at the table and ended up getting a splinter in his finger for his troubles which caused him to shove it in his mouth and suck on it and try to get said splinter out.

"Something the matter Lupin?" Lucius questioned as he browsed through the local newspaper.

"What would you say if I told you that Lily and James are alive and have been since their supposed death?" Remus questioned.

Lucius put down the newspaper and started at the werewolf, "Then why would they leave Harry with those things one would call relatives?" He questioned.

Remus sighed, "Albus thought that it was for the best." Came the response, and he handed over the letter that Albus had written for Harry and watched as the other man's face went through an array of emotions.

"What has Harry done about this?" He asked handing the letter back.

"Nothing has been done yet." Remus responded, "He hasn't even been to see them yet. But I was hoping that I could talk him into going today to see his parents and at least get the ball rolling."

"It would help him to start coming to terms with all of it. The sooner he explodes at them for abandoning him the sooner he can start getting over it and slowly forgive them." Lucius explained and went back to the paper.

"I know. Let's just hope Harry responds to that kind of reasoning." Remus sighed and poured himself another cup of tea and one for Lucius.

"Hope I respond to what Remmy?" Harry questioned, obviously catching the end of the conversation and poured himself a cup of tea and grabbed some cereal.

Remus sighed once again, "I want you to come with me today to see James and Lily." He got out in a rush.

The cup in Harry's hand shattered, "Why should I?"

"The sooner that you confront them and explode at them for what they did to you the sooner you can come to terms that they are alive and are willing to get to know you. Nothing is set in stone Harry, you do not need to forgive them but you should at least hear their side of the story and not just Dumbledore's." Lucius spoke up knowing that Remus would be too soft on the teen.

Harry sighed and let his head drop, "Yeah. Alright I guess you're right." He said.

Remus let out a small sigh of relief, "We'll only go around for two hours, nothing more than that alright?"

"I hold the right to leave sooner if I so wish." Harry said.

"Deal."

* * *

James looked down at the phone and couldn't help the happy bubble of laughter that spilled out of him and he put the phone in the cradle and did a little happy dance around the lounge room.

"What's going on James?" Lily questioned as she came into the lounge from the kitchen, having just fed Darrion.

"Remus and Harry are coming over today to talk." James told her sweeping her up in his arms and danced around the lounge with wife and child.

Lily gave a small relieved smile, "I'm so glad." She whispered putting her head on James' shoulder as they rocked back and forth.

* * *

Charlie rubbed at the back of his head as he looked apologetically at Lily Potter, "I'm sorry Lily. But I have to head into work, been some attacks around the place and we want to confer with the other precincts about what's going on." Charlie explained, "Though if you don't mind. My daughter has just come to stay with me and is very responsible and if you and she don't mind, Bella could look after Darrion." He offered.

"Oh that would be wonderful if you could ask her." Lily gushed.

"Just give me a second and I'll let you know." He said and disappeared into the house to ask his daughter if she would babysit. "Come on in Lily." Charlie called out.

Lily entered the house and walked through in to the dining room, "Hello, I'm Lily Potter and this is my second son Darrion." She introduced herself and shook the teens hand.

"Bella."

"You don't mind babysitting do you?" Lily asked, "I will of course pay you for looking after him."

Bella gave Lily a small smile, "Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything until school tomorrow so I have the time."

Lily sighed, "Thank you Bella." She said giving Darrion a kiss on the forehead, told him to be a good boy and left the baby bag by the sofa before heading out of the house.

"Are you going to be alright Bella?" Charlie asked once Lily was gone.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine dad. It's not like I haven't babysat before." She responded with a roll of her eyes, "Now you better head off, you do have work to do."

* * *

Harry and Remus stood staring at the wooden door with stained glass windows, an image of a stag, grim and werewolf were cut from the glass, surrounded by lilies the door opened and James stepped out with Lily standing uneasily next to him.

"Won't you please come in?" James said softly moving out of the doorway so that Remus and Harry could enter the house.

"Thank you." Remus said stiffly as he ushered Harry into the house but kept him away from Lily and James.

Lily and James sighed softly at the move but they could understand the need for Remus to do what he did. He was protecting his cub from an unknown threat.

"How do we know you are who you claim to be?" Remus questioned them from the doorway to the kitchen, the back door off of the kitchen being the closest exit in view for them to run if they had too.

"Polyjuice can make you look like a person but they cannot look like that person's Animagus." James responded and seconds later a brilliant stag was standing in the middle of the room and next to him, where Lily once stood was now a russet doe.

Remus inclined his head, not going any further to greet the couple, "You may change back now." He said and summoned two of the chairs sitting around the kitchen table for himself and Harry, not wanting to give up his exit advantage.

James and Lily transformed back into their human selves and took a seat of the lounge and stared at the two, "What would you like to know now?" Lily asked softly.

"I want to know why you thought it was such a good idea to abandon me? Why you never contacted me or Remus or Sirius?" Harry snarled at the couple, a calming hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him from standing up and yelling the house down.

"It was my fault dear boy." Came an all too well known voice from the landscape portrait hanging over the fire place, "It was the nature of the spell you see. They couldn't alert anyone."

"What do you mean Albus?" Lily questioned, "We just thought they all wanted nothing to do with us."

"Once your letters hit the mail box they were transfigured into moths. No one received the letters you wrote to them telling them that you were alive and well and to look after dear Harry." Albus explained.

"How could you do that to us Albus?" James questioned, hurt.

Albus sighed and gave them a sad smile, "It was all for the greater good." He said, "Harry needed something to avenge. With you alive Harry wouldn't have had the inclination to do anything about Voldemort, even though he was the one destined to defeat him. So I had to have you die." He explained as he looked around the room and stopped on Harry and could see the usually pale face a horrible puce, "Let it out Harry before you bring the house down around your ears."

Harry shakily took some deep breaths, gaining control of himself before he did just what Albus said the he would do. Harry was going to show the old man that he had a lot more control then he thought he did by reigning in his magic and calming right down, even though he wanted to do nothing more than burn everything down around him.

Albus smiled proudly at Harry and continued on with his explanation, "From my death and up until the time Harry and Minerva read the letter I had written, the house had no Secret Keeper and now, Minerva and yourself Harry are the Secret Keepers and can cancel the spell or change the circumstances of the spell."

"Are you saying, that all this time, Lily and James have been held under a Fidelius that they had no knowledge of?" Remus questioned, "That, that is the reason why none of the letters got through to any of us?"

Albus nodded, "I'm afraid so my boy. I thought I was doing what was best at the time. I had to cut everything off, letters, presents for Christmas and birthdays."

"I cannot believe that you cut us off from everything that we knew, everyone that we loved all for the Greater Bloody Good." James raged, "You stopped us from knowing our son, of him knowing that we were alive and well and loved him to death and would do anything to keep him safe." He fell back in his seat breathing harshly, what little bit of magic he had was crackling on the surface.

"We settled into our lives here at Forks, we never, never thought of having another child until we heard something back from Harry. But over the years, we became depressed and hurt that our own son, our family ignored every letter that we sent to them. We finally settled about a year ago, having come to terms with everything and had another child." Lily cried, "All I wanted was my baby back." She said sobbing harshly, the force of her sobs choking her.

If he could, Albus himself would be crying at the pain that he had caused his children at what he had done to the family. Knowing that he was the cause for the depression that Lily and James went through at not having Harry know about them and writing to them, "I am deeply sorry about the pain that I have caused, and I know that there is nothing more that I can say or do that can change anything but I do hope that one day you can forgive a foolish old man of his mistakes." He said and left the portrait.

Remus cleared his throat, "I think that we should leave for know. We have all been told a lot and need to think some things over. Especially yourselves, knowing now that you were under the Fidelius all this time." Remus spoke up.

James swallowed thickly, "Yes, I think that would be a good idea for now." He said, his voice hoarse from the pain he was feeling.

"We'll leave it the week and try again on Saturday?" Harry said.

"Of course dear." Lily whispered as she whipped her cheeks with the back of her hand, "We are sorry Harry, so very, very sorry." She said.

Harry nodded jerkily, "Yeah, I know." He whispered and the pair left the house, closing the door softly behind them.

"I think that I might head on down to the beach at La Push." Harry whispered.

Remus ran a hand through Harry's hair and gave his a kiss on the crown of his head, "Of course Cub. Take all the time that you need but I do want you home by 10 tonight alright?"

"Of course Remmy." Harry said giving him a small smile and headed down the road toward the La Push Reservation.

Remus sighed and headed back home, maybe he could help out the Malfoy's with their housing situation for now while he stewed over what they had all just found out.

* * *

Harry looked out over the swirling waves of the ocean as he sat on a piece of drift wood, his thoughts swirling much like the waves were doing. He was pissed at Dumbledore, he couldn't believe that the man had put them under the Fidelius and then added another type of spell so that they couldn't send letters out to him and everyone else, leaving his parents to believe that they had all wanted nothing to do with them because we hadn't returned their letters.

Harry didn't know what to do about everything that had been reviled to them. He was still angry with his parents, but he also now knew that there was nothing more that he could do about it all. What was done was done and all they could do now was try and get through it all and become something of a family.

Nothing would replace that family that he had made with Remus, Ron and Hermione but that didn't mean that the family couldn't be expanded to involve his parents and sibling.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and all but jumped a mile when someone sat down next to him. Harry looked to his left and saw a smiling Jacob Black sitting next to him with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey ya Harry."

Harry gave the teen a small smile and turned back to look out at the ocean, "Hey Jacob."

"Everything all right Harry?" He asked.

"Yes, no." Harry sighed, "It will be eventually." He finally said, "Just found out something's that are a little hard to digest but I'll get through it."

"Fair enough." Jacob responded, "You hungry?" He asked as was answered by the growling of Harry's stomach causing him to laugh and Harry to blush, "Come on then. Dad asked me to come down and invite you to lunch when he saw you head this way." He said standing up and brushing off his butt from the sand.

Harry followed after the teen, he wasn't going to let what happened keep him down.

"So you doing anything today?" Jacob asked.

"Nope." Harry responded, "Haven't got anything planned at the moment."

"Awesome." Jacob responded, "I was thinking about heading into Port Angeles to get some things. Would you like to come with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just have to call Remmy and let him know that I'm heading to Port Angeles just so he knows where I am." Harry responded.

"Of course, you can use our phone to let them know." Jacob responded as he entered his house, "Just down the hall a little." He said pointing to Harry where the phone was.

"Hey dad. Brought Harry back with me." Harry heard Jacob call as he headed into the lounge.

"He staying for lunch." Billy asked.

"Yes. He's also going to join me down in Port Angeles." Jacob explained, "He's just letting his dad know." He said and headed into the kitchen and finished off lunch.

"Maybe we should have the whole lot of them down one day for dinner. We haven't met the rest of the family and I would like to." Billy said as he took a sip of his beer.

"All you have to do is ask." Harry spoke up from where he appeared in the door way with a smile on his face.

"Well then how about you and your family come down for one of our bonfires that's coming up?" Billy asked Harry, "It's a whole reservation function so the whole tribe will be there for it."

"Of course we would love to come. Let us know when it is and I'll make sure that the whole family is there." Harry responded with a smile.

"Take a seat Harry." Billy said waving a hand at one of the chairs, "Tell me a little about yourself."

Harry shrugged, "There isn't much about me really. I moved here with Remus and my two best friends for a change of scenery when my fiancé was murdered and I lost some others of my extended family. I went to boarding school with Ron and Hermione and that's how we met. Friends since our first year.

I have just recently found out that my parents are alive when I have been told all my life that they were dead. I'm 17 and attend Forks High School with Ron and 'Mione and I'm really glad that we came here."

"What about sports?" Billy asked.

Harry laughed, " Football, soccer for you Americans. But I don't really have a team."

"We'll I'm just going to have to change that for you lad. There's a baseball match on before we have the bonfire so you'll have to come by before then and watch the game with me." Billy practically ordered.

"Yes sir." Harry responded with a straight face but ended up with a wide grin, "You'll have to explain the rules to me though."

Billy seemed to get a determined look on his face, "Of course. I know just the thing that can help with getting to know baseball." He said and wheeled off into the hall.

"You've dug yourself a nice deep hole there Harry." Jacob laughed from the kitchen.

Harry stood up and headed into the kitchen, "How bad is it?" He asked.

"Just wait until dad hands you the Baseball for Dummies book." He responded.

"You want any help?"

"Nah I'm all good, nearly done." Jacob responded and grabbed some plates from the cabinet and put them on the counter next to him and threw onto the plates some toasted cheese, tomato and onion sandwiches.

"Looks good." Harry teased and grabbed one of the plates and sat down at the kitchen table and jumped slightly when Billy dropped Baseball for Dummies onto the table next to him, "Ah, thanks Billy." He said and pulled the book to his side and flicked through the first couple of pages.

"Have it read by the bonfire mister." Billy ordered as he grabbed his plate and cut the sandwich and dug in.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Emmett swang the aluminium bat listlessly as he waited for the rest of his family to join him in the garage for their game during the in coming storm. Alice danced into the garage but wasn't dressed for playing ball.

"We're not going to be playing today Em." She explained coming to a stop in front of him with a smile on her face.

Emmett let out a bear of a growl and threw the bat down and stormed into the house, not at all pleased with the outcome, and headed into his room to change into some casual clothes and was back in the garage and jumping in his truck.

"Where are you going Emmett?" Rosalie questioned, everyone had appeared in the garage when they heard Emmett throw down the bat.

"Out." Emmett responded and revved up the engine and roared out of the garage and out of sight.

"What's wrong with him?" Rosalie sniffed as she turned to Alice and Edward.

"All I did was tell him that we wouldn't be playing ball today and he stormed off without letting me tell him why." Alice responded.

"Don't worry about it all too much, he's just a little bit frustrated and was hoping that the match today would take care of some of that." Jasper spoke up.

"When we went hunting this morning we ended up near Alaska and he took down several animals during the trip." Edward added.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Rosalie questioned.

Both Edward and Jasper shook their heads, there was nothing more that they could tell her. What she wanted to know should be told to her by Emmett and Emmett alone. Edward turned to Alice, "Why can't we play today?" He asked.

"The stormed changed directions and wouldn't be coming today so we wouldn't have been able to play." Alice explained with a shrug and seconds later her face went slack and her eyes went vacant.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned lightly after a few minutes.

Alice turned to her husband with a bright smile on her face and then skipped back into the main part of the house, ignoring her family and their curious looks and repeated the book of Genesis so that Edward wasn't able to pick up on it.

"Damn woman." Edward grumbled.  


* * *

Harry stopped out the front of an old antique store and peeked in through the window, his curiosity piqued by the statuette sitting in the window.

"Hey Harry, you ready to head off?" Jacob asked coming up behind the others teen, "Dad wants me to be home soon."

"You head off Jacob, I'm going to check around some more. I need to get a start on Christmas presents and I may as well do it now while I'm here." Harry explained, "I'll call Remmy later to come and pick me up."

Jacob looked doubtful, "I don't know Harry." He said unsure.

Harry chuckled, "It'll be all right Jacob. I'll call you when I get home if it would make you feel better."

Jacob nodded, "Yes it would and dad wouldn't have to kill me either."

Harry chuckled, "I'll be fine Jacob and I'll call you when I get home all right."

"Okay, cool. I'll catch you later then Harry." Jacob said heading over to where Billy's truck was sitting and climbed in and took off back to the Reservation, waving at Harry as he disappeared.

Harry chuckled and waved until the other teen had disappeared completely and then turned around and entered the antique store to enquire about the statuette sitting in the window.  


* * *

Emmett parked in the car park for the theatre and shoved the parking ticket on his dashboard so that he wouldn't get a ticket for parking it there when he wasn't going to the theatre. Emmett pulled the cover over the truck just in case it started to rain before he got back home and then headed out into Port Angeles.

Emmett headed over to one of the only decent jewellery stores in Port Angeles, knowing that he would have to get Rosalie something for the way he stormed out of the house. He headed straight to the gold and diamonds, knowing Rosalie would prefer nothing less.

Emmett looked over everything in the case for something to get Rosalie but nothing seemed to catch his eye that his wife would find suitable. Nothing he gave her ever seemed good enough. Giving up in his search he turned to head out when something near the door caught his eye. Moving over to it he saw that it was an ivory bracelet set with a series of shining emeralds and rubies with textured gold detail and terminals. Despite the emerald, rubies and gold it wasn't too over the top, it was subtle in the design and execution.

"How much is it for this bracelet?" Emmett asked the sales person.

"$20,000." The woman responded.

"I'll take it." Emmett said without hesitation and pulled out his wallet and dropped his credit card on the counter and waited while the woman got over her shock. Emmett snapped his fingers in the womas face to get her moving and turned his attention to the outside world while he waited for her to ring it up when he caught sight of Harry walking by under the weight of some shopping bags.

"I'll be right back." He told the woman and ducked his head out the door, "Harry." He called out.

Harry nearly dropped everything in shock at the sudden booming noise from behind him and turned to see Emmett standing out the front of a jewellery store, "Oh hey Em." Harry said brightly and headed over to the larger teen, still juggling his bags.

"Shopping much?" Emmett chuckled and grabbed a couple of the heavier bags off of him with little effort.

"Yeah. Thought that I would get a head start on Christmas." Harry explained, "What about you?"

"Needed to get out of the house for a while." Emmett responded and headed back into the store where the receipt was waiting to be signed and the box to be picked up.

"Thank you." Emmett said picking up the box and shoved it into his pocket and turned back to Harry, "Little bit early for that isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah it is but if I don't get it done now then it will all be last minute." Harry said with a shrug.

Emmett peeked into the bags he was holding, only to be smack by Harry in response, "You get anything for me?" He asked.

Harry looked at him with calculating eyes, "What makes you think that you deserve anything from me for Christmas?" He questioned.

Emmett looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "Aw come on you know that you love me."

Harry snorted, "I wouldn't be too sure about that." He shot back with a smirk, "Now come on, I need to go to one more place and then I have to call Remus to come and get me." He said and headed down the street.

"I could give you a lift you know." Emmett said catching up with Harry in a few strides.

Harry shrugged, "Sure." He said, "Oh, do you know of anything that Rosalie would like?" He asked, "She's the only one and Alice, that I haven't found anything for."

Emmett winced at the thought, "Rosalie is going to be really hard. She won't except anything poorly made and has to be something made out of gold. Alice is a lot easier to shop for." He explained.

"Your girlfriend's a real bitch you know." Harry grumbled.

"Then why bother getting her something for Christmas?" He questioned the shorter teen.

"Because I'm nice." Harry responded with his nose up in the air.

Emmett chuckled and patted the teen on his head, ruffling the already feathered hair and dodged out of the way when Harry swang at him. Not wanting the teen to hurt himself if the hand hit him.

"Oh hey, you know how before you left yesterday, Carlisle and your dad said that they thought they knew each other?" Emmett questioned Harry.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well Carlisle remembers how they met now."

"Oh and how's that?" Harry wondered.

Emmett shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile, "He wouldn't tell us. So I'm guessing that when he has the time he'll pop by your place and talk to Remus."

"I'll let Remus know that Carlisle remembers how they met." Harry said, "I guess that I'll have to wait to get Rosalie and Alice something when I go back to England." He said with a sigh, "Come on big guy, let's get me home before Remus and Jacob begin to worry."

"Who's Jacob?" Emmett questioned.

"Jacob Black." Harry said, "He lives down on the Reservation."

Emmett nodded, "Fair enough."

"So what'd ya get me for Christmas?" Emmett questioned again and dug through the bags as they walked.


	9. Bella, Conclusions, Bonfires & Surprises

Okay, this is a really, really, really long chapter. Nearly 9,000 words. I just couldn't find the right spot to cut it so you all get a nice long chapter, bare in mind though, it will probably be a while now before I update.

Please do review I really want to know what you think about what I have do. I know that it probably seems to be going to fast but if I procrastinate then you wont get anything for ages.

Also keep in mind that i have jumped a few weeks.

* * *

Rosalie looked around her bedroom as she sat down on the bed that was only ever used for one thing and one thing only. And lately that one thing had become mediocre, a chore between her and Emmett.

The room took up all of her things, there wasn't much of Emmett around the room except the one table and a small section of closet space. Rosalie grabbed at a strand of her hair and began to furiously twirl it around her fingers as she thought and looked back on when it all began to change between them.

"Is everything all right Rosalie dear?" Esme questioned, concerned for her daughter.

Rosalie sighed, "I don't know anymore Esme." Rosalie responded.

Esme walked into the room and took a seat next to the blonde and brushed the strand she was playing with behind her ear, "Tell me about it?"

"It's Emmett and I. Something seems to be missing between us and it's been missing for quite a while now. About 6 months, maybe more and now it's just become really obvious." Rosalie explained.

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing this doesn't seem like OUR room, it's more like MY room. There is barely anything belonging to Emmett in here, it's mainly all mine." Rosalie started, "And our love making has become nothing more than a chore."

"Oh Rosie." Esme said pulling her daughter into a hug, "Perhaps it's something that you should talk with Emmett about, maybe he feels the same way. Maybe something has happened that has changed your views on being mates. Maybe, you'll have to ask Carlisle about this though, you aren't mates anymore. Maybe your true mates have come of age and come to Forks and you are just now realising it."

Rosalie stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Could what Esme was telling her be what was happening to her and Emmett? Could they have not ever been mates in the first place and only too the place of each other's mates until they were born?

"Is Carlisle back from the hospital yet?" She asked.

"He will be back in a few minutes." Esme responded softly, "How do you feel about this Rosalie?" She questioned.

"Shocked. But I think I've always known that it was coming." Rosalie responded.

"I'm home." Carlisle called softly as he came into the house, knowing that his family would hear him no matter how softly he had spoken.

Within seconds, Esme and Rosalie were down stairs. Esme greeting her husband with a kiss.

"Carlisle can we talk?" Rosalie questioned him once he finished greeting Esme.

"Of course we can Rosalie." Carlisle said taking his daughters arm in his and headed for his office.

"I'll call the others and ask them not to come home for a while." Esme spoke up and headed to the phone.

"Is everything all right Rosalie?" He asked once they were seated.

"Is it possible that your mate isn't really your mate?" Rosalie asked.

"There have been instances that one never finds their mate and settles with someone who appeals to them. It could be decades or centuries before they find their true mates and when they do the original pair part on agreeable terms as no vampire can be without their true mate for long. The only time that doesn't happen is if their mate died before they became of age." Carlisle explained, "Is this about you and Emmett?" He asked.

Rosalie nodded her head stiffly, "Yes. I love Emmett, I do. But now it seems that it is nothing more than like the love I have for Edward and Jasper." Rosalie explained.

Carlisle nodded, "I thought that might have been what it was. For a while now the two of you have seem to be at ends with each other more so then when you used to be. More like a sibling rivalry then a lovers' quarrel." He said, "That also means that your mate has finally come to Forks and is now of age."

"You're not disappointed are you?"

Carlisle moved over to Rosalie and pulled her hands into his, "Never Rosalie. All I want is for you all to be happy." He told her.

Rosalie gave Carlisle a sad smile, "Now I just have to talk to Emmett and hope that it isn't just me feeling this way."

"I have a feeling that he does Rosalie. I also have a feeling on whom his mate could be." Carlisle told her.

Rosalie gave a small laugh, "I think I do too. A rather tiny, messy black haired, green eyed teen."

Carlisle chuckled, "Glad I'm not the only one that came to that conclusion." He responded, "Is that maybe why you don't like Harry? Because you unconsciously knew that he would become between you and Emmett?"

"I guess that could have been a part of it. But there is just something about him that rubs me the wrong way." Rosalie said.

"Please don't hold it against Harry Rosalie. There is a lot more to him then you know." Carlisle explained to her, "But it is not my story to tell and I assume that he will do so when he is ready to let us know."

Rosalie sighed, "All right. I'll see what I can do to starve off the animosity toward him and TRY and get to know him." She said stressing on the try.

Carlisle placed a kiss on Rosalie's forehead, "That's all I ask."  


* * *

It has been two weeks since Emmett and Rosalie had their conversation and a new room was made up for Emmett and everything was explained to the rest of the family. Alice up in arms about it since she never saw the break up coming but knew what could happen between others.

For the last couple of days the family had been in an uproar as Edward had left them for Alaska because of the new girl at school, Isabella Swan. Edward's singer. He had to leave to pull himself together otherwise they would have been moving from Forks a lot sooner than they had planned.

Rosalie couldn't understand the thrall that Edward was being pulled under by the human teen. There was nothing to her, she was plain and had zero fashion sense. Nothing completely note worthy about her at all.

Though she did find somewhat of a friend in Harry's cousin, Draco Malfoy. The teen was just like her and that gave him bonus points in her book and he was the only one that she was willing to talk with at length. Though she did try to talk a bit more often with Harry and his friends now but only because of Emmett.

Rosalie sneered as she saw the teen that drove her brother away jump down from the cab of her rust bucket truck and head into the school, her head bowed just feeling the glare from the blonde goddess.

"Don't like her much do you." Draco teased from next to her as he flicked his hair from his face.

Draco had come a long way in the couple of days that he had been living with Harry. He was already feeling better being away from Mungo's, he had the strangest feeling that they were doing more harm to him then they were doing good and was glad that Harry had come for him and brought his parents as well. Though he was living with Harry, catching up on being Muggle and Muggle education with the help of the Muggleborn and Weasel, he made sure that he visited with his mother and father often.

Rosalie sniffed, "It's something that you wouldn't understand." She responded and headed for her first class with a curious Draco trailing behind her.  


* * *

Harry scratched at his head, threw his pen down and flopped back into the grass. He just couldn't get trig. No matter how many times Hermione went over it with him he just could do it. Emmett let out a chuckle from next to him and joined him lying down on the grass and looked at the smaller teen.

"Can't get it?" He asked with a smile.

"No matter how many times 'Mione goes through it with me I just can't grasp it. Trig is not for me to know." Harry responded with a sigh.

Emmett shrugged the best he could with laying on the grass, "It's not all that hard actually." He responded.

"Yeah well for now I give up. Let's do something else." Harry said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Emmett chuckled and hoisted himself up on one elbow to look down on Harry. Harry looked back into butterscotch coloured eyes. Nothing he could do would pull his eyes from Emmett's, not that he wanted to; he felt that he could drown in the eyes hovering above him. But he knew that he couldn't do anything about it, Emmett was with Rosalie and the woman already hated him enough.

Emmett's face started to come closer to his, Harry could feel the other's nose brushing against his lightly as he moved his head back and forth giving Harry an Eskimo kiss. Harry let out a gasp at the action and Emmett took advantage of it by all but slamming his lips to the green eyed teens, making sure that he wasn't too rough and end up hurting him.

Eyelids fluttered over emerald eyes in shock before they closed in pleasure and Harry let himself sink into the pleasure of the kiss and he brought his arms up around Emmett's thick neck and pulled him closer and tilted his head for better excess.

Emmett could feel the little human under him starting to run out of air, so he pulled back gently, Harry's bottom lip between his before he let it go, getting a whimper from Harry and Emmett responded with a growl and gave him another quick peck and smiled down at Harry.

Harry stared back at Emmett dumbly, his eyes clouded with arousal. "What about Rosalie?" He questioned, his little pink tongue flicking out and licking his lips.

Emmett smiled down at Harry, "Don't have to worry about that. Rosie and I came to a mutual agreement a couple of weeks ago."

"So she won't rip me a new one?" Harry asked blinking cutely up at Emmett.

Emmett chuckled, "No. She'll give you a warning like any older sibling would do but otherwise she wouldn't do anything to you." He explained.

Harry let out a gust of air, Emmett's eyes shuddered closed at the sweet smell coming from Harry, "Well that's good then." He sighed, his fingers curling the hairs at the base of Emmett's neck.

"Yeah, I guess that it is good then." Emmett responded and moved back down to capture Harry's lips, "Breath through your nose." Was all the warning he gave before he crushed his lips against Harry's again.  


* * *

Bella was confused as she headed for her truck. Edward had been at school today after not being at school for the whole week and now he was suddenly talking to her.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Hermione called out from where she was standing near her mini coop.

Bella turned and waved to the bushy haired brunette and looked over her shoulder to see Edward staring at her from across the parking lot with his siblings and Harry talking to Edward's largest brother. She found it quite cute with the size difference between them.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA!" Hermione screamed, gaining Bella's attention enough to turn her in the direction the scream came from and saw that Tyler's van hit a spot of black ice and careened toward her.

Bella could do nothing but stare as the van gained ground, her body frozen in shock. Tyler's truck was going to hit the corner of Bella's truck with her standing between them. In a blur and the crunching of metal Bella's head cracked against the blacktop, Bella breathed deeply through her nose and Edward's voice was frantic.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Bella responded, eyes still closed and struggled to sit up but realised that she was pinned down.

"Be careful," he warned, "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"Bella, Bella." Came frantic voice from around her and suddenly Bella was alone, Edward had swiftly disappeared from her side as everyone crowded around the wreck.

"Someone get Tyler out of the van."

"Bella are you all right?" Hermione questioned as she helped the other teen to stand, keeping a hand on her elbow to steady her.

Bella put a hand to her head and rubbed gently at her forehead, "Yeah. I'm okay." She responded.

Harry looked over at the scene from where he was standing with Emmett and his family, shock written all over his features while the Cullen's were outraged at what had just happened, though Harry didn't know why.

Emmett turned Harry's face to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll come over later okay?"

"Is everything going to be okay?" Harry questioned, highly confused but what was going on, "How did Edward…?"

Emmett shook his head, "Don't worry about it now Harry, I'll see you later okay." He said and headed to his jeep as did the rest of his family and they were soon tearing off down the road.

"What was all that about mate?" Ron questioned Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I dunno Ron."

Ron sighed, sometimes he was obtuse but he wasn't asking Harry about the Cullen's speeding off out of the parking lot, "I'm not talking about them taking off Harry. I'm talking about that kiss just then." He said giving Harry a significant look.

Harry blushed, "I was going to tell you." He mumbled and fiddled with a loose thread on his jumper sleeve.

Ron rolled his eyes, "It's not that big of a deal mate." He responded bringing the teen into a one armed hug, "We're Wizards Harry, it doesn't matter so much in our world and it would be hypocritical of me if I damned you and not Bill and Charlie."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Ron."

"No problem mate. Now we best head over there before 'Mione has an aneurysm."  


* * *

Harry stumbled slightly as he came out of the floo into the Seattle Gringotts before moving over to another floo station and disappearing through to Diagon Alley so that he could get to his vaults and not just withdraw some Galleons.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. How can I help you?"

"Good evening Griphook. I'm just wondering if I could go down and have a look in my Vaults?" Harry asked.

Griphook inclined his head, "Of course Mr. Potter, if you would follow me."

Harry followed after Griphook to the carts, "Is there a vault you would particularly care to see Mr. Potter?"

"Is there one that is just dedicated to Jewellery and the like?" Harry asked.

"Yes there is Mr. Potter. Is that the vault that you wish for me to head to?" Griphook asked.

"Yes please." Harry responded and the cart took off. "Is there a reason why I have been given the vaults when my parents are alive?"

"Potter is an old family. It is written in their family by-laws that only Magical Potter can keep the titles, deeds and monies. A squib will never be able to hold them nor be entitled to them." Griphook explained.

Harry nodded, "I understand." He said as they came to a stop out the front of the requested vault.

Harry climbed out of the cart joined by Griphook and the Goblin opened the vault and waited outside while Harry disappeared into the vault and had a look around at the jewellery and items that were housed in the vault.

It seemed that the vault had been cut up into sections, gold, silver, bronze, etc in different spots about the vault but they were all bunched together and statuettes and the like were in another place. Each item had their place in the vault until they were to be taken.

It took Harry quite a while to find what he wanted but once he did he headed out of the vault to where Griphook was waiting for him and headed back topside, more than satisfied with his haul.  


* * *

"I think that we should say something Remus." Hermione said as she walked into the study having left Ron and Harry in the lounge room doing their homework.

Remus put his book down and looked up at Hermione, "Say something about what?" He questioned her, confused on what it was that she was talking about.

"The Cullen's."

"What about them Hermione?"

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and sat down across from Remus, "Harry and Emmett are dating in case you haven't been told." She started, "And then today, Edward save Bella from getting crushed by a car that went out of control."

"That was nice of him."

"Edward was on the other side of the car park. Much too far away to have gotten to Bella in time."

Remus sighed, "What do you want me to do Hermione? I will not forbid Harry from seeing the Cullen's."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't want you to do that Remus, I just think that we should talk with them. Get this entire thing out in the open before we all get in too far."

"All right. I've wanted to have a talk with Carlisle anyway. Harry told me a few weeks ago that he remembered how we met and I am curious as to when that was." Remus responded.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh, "Should we tell Harry, Ron and Draco over dinner then?"

"Yes that would be best." Remus sighed and stood up from his chair and headed out into the kitchen to get a start on dinner.

Hermione headed upstairs to get Draco from his room where he was doing his homework on his own. There was still a lot for them all to get over before anything more solid came to fruition between them all. Knocking on the door Hermione waited for the door to open.

"Yes?" Draco asked opening his door a sliver.

"Dinner should be ready soon." She explained.

"All right, I'll be right down." He responded closing the door.

Hermione headed back down the stairs and stopped on the landing, confused as she watched Ron, Harry and Remus pulling on their jackets. "What's going on?" She questioned.

"Billy and Jacob invited us down to the Reservation tonight for one of their bonfires. We did promise that we would go to one when they had their next one." Harry explained, "Jacob just called and told us to come on down."

Hermione smiled, "I think that would be great. But we're forgetting one thing."

"What?" The three asked confused.

"A certain toddler by the name of Teddy."

Remus blushed at having forgotten about his son, "He's been so quiet tonight that I forgot him for a moment." He said and hurried up the stairs to his son's room, nearly bumping into Draco on his way. Scolding himself for forgetting about his son.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"We're heading down to the Quileute reservation for a bonfire for dinner instead." Harry explained handing Draco his jacket, "You can meet Billy and Jacob."  


* * *

"How could you be so stupid?" Rosalie raged at Edward, "You could have ruined everything for us."

"Leave it alone Rosalie. What's done is done." Edward responded sitting down heavily, breaking the chair with the force.

"Yeah well you've got Harry asking questions now." Emmett spoke up.

"Everything will be fine with Harry." Carlisle spoke up coming into the house.

"How do you know that?" Jasper questioned, going though every possible scenario.

"It's not my story to tell. But I do have to admit that I am not comfortable with Miss Swan finding out." Carlisle explained.

"This should be nipped in the bud before things get out of control." Jasper spoke up softly.

Edward snarled at Jasper, "Nothing needs to be done because nothing has been found out."

"That doesn't mean that she won't find out somehow." Rosalie spoke up.

Edward looked over at where Alice was sitting, "Is anything going to happen should she find out?" He asked her.

Alice sighed and bowed her head for a moment and let the sight take her. Edward caught flashes of what she was seeing but couldn't make heads or tails of it as it was all floating by much too fast for him. Alice would have to explain better once the vision had finished.

"She won't tell." Alice finally spoke up, her voice soft. But that was all they were getting out of her, even Edward since she was reciting movie lines from Star Wars.  


* * *

"What do you think about that mate?" Ron asked, nudging Harry and pointed over at where Draco was talking with Jacob.

Harry looked over at the pair, "I think that after a lot of procrastinating that the pair of them will end up dating." He responded and pointed over at where Remus was with Billy, "What about that over there?"

Ron looked over at Billy and Remus in surprise, "I say good on him. Remus can't stay celibate for the rest of his life and Billy seems like an alright bloke."

"When you aren't being an arse." Harry laughed.

"Well excuse me for having a bad day." Ron huffed.

"Well that aside, I think that maybe you should head over to your girl before she gets swept up by Jacob's friends." Harry said drawing Ron's attention to where his girlfriend was talking with a couple of Quileute teens. Ron all but growled in response and hurried over to stake his claim on his girlfriend.

Harry looked down at the cooing Teddy bundled in his arms, "We'll it looks like it's just you and me kiddo."

"Da." Teddy squealed.

Harry gave a soft laugh, "So you want to go to your da huh?" He said standing and wondered over to where Remus was with Billy, "Sorry to interrupt but someone wants his da." Harry said in way of explanation.

"Why do you think that?" Remus questioned taking his son from Harry.

"I think him saying Da kinda gave it away."

Remus gave the teen a goofy smile and looked down at Teddy, "He said Da?"

Harry laughed, "Yes well I'm pretty sure that he didn't say poopie."

Little Teddy's face scrunched up a little and he excitedly exclaimed, "Poopie." With a high pitched squeal.

Remus' nose scrunched in distaste as the smell immediately hit his werewolf senses, "If you'll excuse me for a moment Billy. I have a diaper to change." He declared and moved off to where there was a bit of room for said diaper change.

Billy watched Remus go before turning his attention back to Harry, "You should keep away from the Cullen's." He stated.

Harry immediately glared at the wheelchair bound man, "What?" He hissed.

"You don't know anything about the Cullen's. You should get away from them while you still can."

"How dare you. How fucking dare you." Harry snarled, his voice rising at the end, attracting Remus' attention, "You are not my father and I barely know you. So who the hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot see? It is not one's business but my own."

"Is something wrong Harry?" Remus questioned coming back over cautiously.

"Not a damn thing." Harry said through clenched teeth, glaring at Billy and then turned back to Remus, "I'm going to head over to the Cullen's, Alice has some notes I want to grab and have a look at before school tomorrow." He said and turned from the pair and headed off of the Reservation.

Remus turned to Billy, "What was all that about?" He asked, wanting to be polite about it even though he heard the whole thing.

Billy just shook his head, "Nothing Remus. Don't worry about it."

Remus sighed, "I heard everything Billy." He told him, "Now what I want to know is why."

Billy looked at Remus suspiciously, "How could you have heard any of that when you were all the way over there with the sounds of the bonfire surrounding you?" He questioned.

Remus glared down at the man, "When it comes to my cub I hear everything." He snarled, his amber eyes flashing.

Billy looked at the amber eyes in shock, understanding the flash of the eyes and the relevance of the usage of cub, "My God." He breathed, "How?"

"Perhaps that is something best explained back at your house." Remus said curtly and turned heading for Billy's home.  


* * *

Once he left the Quileute reservation Harry disappeared into the foliage and transformed into his Animagus form. A large dog, much like his Godfather, though when he was preparing for the transformation he was hoping for some sort of cat, maybe a panther. But he ended up like a miniature Grim.

Shaking himself out Harry started off through the forest toward the Cullen's homestead; he could feel the anger at Billy flowing off of him as he ran through the forest. He didn't want to bring his anger into their home.

Not taking note of his surrounding, knowing where he was heading on pure instinct he couldn't brace himself against the impact from an unknown force sending him to the ground. Once he was on the ground though his instincts kicked into full gear and he threw whatever it was off of him and he was on his paws, growling at his attacker, only to get an excited growl in response.

When Harry was finally able to see the figure the teen couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his boyfriend crouched and growling at him, another three emerged from behind Harry. Edward, Jasper and Esme. Harry couldn't believe what he was confronted with, never, despite their beauty and similarities, would he had of thought of his boyfriend and his family being vampires. Now he could understand why Billy had tried to warn him from the family.

There was one thing that Harry could do but there was one thing that he wasn't sure of, and that was if he transformed back into his human self, would they still attack him?

'_Alright Harry, man up. It seems that either way you're going to be lunch meat.'_ He thought to himself.

Harry cautiously sat down on his haunches and let his magic let him transform back into his human self, his wand swiftly in his hand at the ready in case they attacked.

"Harry?" They breathed out in shock at seeing the teen.

Harry's eyes moved over then cautiously, "Hi."

"What was that?" Jasper questioned.

"Magic." Harry responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned Emmett; hurt lining his voice, "Why didn't you tell me you were vampires?"

The four Cullen's flinched, "We'll see you at home Emmett." Esme said gently and she, Jasper and Edward disappeared.

"I was going to tell you. I swear." Emmett told him, "Carlisle even said that everything would be fine with you knowing. I guess you being a wizard, you already know of vampires." He babbled looking everywhere else but at Harry.

Harry walked over to Emmett, reached up and grabbed his boyfriends face and brought his face down so that he could look in the taller mans butterscotch eyes, though right now they were mainly black.

Emmett brought his nose along Harry's neck, inhaling his unique scent. Harry swallowed thickly, "You should probably go and finish feeding. I'll meet you back at your place and we can talk." Harry whispered and brushed his lips against Emmett's.

Emmett let out a growl and pulled Harry to him, wrapping the smaller teen in his arms, nose buried in his raven hair, "I'll take you now. I can feed later."

Harry let a little bit of his magic zap Emmett, making the vampire let him go and jump back in shock, "You will go and feed right now Emmett. I will meet you at your house." He ordered and seconds later Harry disappeared leaving a stumped and confused Emmett in the forest on his own.

Harry arrived in the Cullen lounge room, shocking Alice, Rosalie and startling Edward, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, "Hi." He heaved out a sigh and plonked down next to Alice and burrowed into her side, "I left Em in the forest to finish feeding." He told them.

"Why do you smell like dog?" Alice questioned, her nose wrinkling and she turned to look at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Cause I was one when Em, Eddie, Jasper and Esme found me." He explained, "Emmett was about to eat me."

"What?" Alice screeched, "What do you mean he was about to eat you?"

"Ali. When we stumbled across Harry in the forest he was a large black dog." Jasper explained.

The rest of the Cullen's looked at Harry in shock at what Jasper had just revealed to them. Though Carlisle didn't seemed as shocked as the others.

"What?" Harry questioned, confused by all the looks.

"What are you?" Rosalie questioned angrily.

"We should wait until Em gets back." Harry responded.

On saying this Emmett burst through the door, breaking it and causing Esme to let out a dismayed moan. Emmett looked sheepishly at her and turned his attention to Harry.

Harry sat there shaking his head, "Didn't your mother ever tell you to use a napkin when you eat?" He tutted as he looked over a bloody Emmett.

Emmett looked down at his clothes with wide eyes and looked back to Harry. Harry just shook his head and waved his hand and the sight and smell disappeared, as well as Emmett's shirt.

"Woops." Harry blushed and pulled out his wand, "**Accio** Emmett's shirt." He called and one of Emmett's shirts zoomed down the stairs and into his waiting hand. He then threw it at Emmett, "Sorry about that. My wandless magic is a bit too strong."

Emmett pulled the muscle shirt over his head and moved over to where Harry was sitting, picked the teen up, sat down and put Harry on his lap.

"Right, well as you can probably guess from all that, I'm a Wizard." Harry stated, "As are Ron, 'Mione, Draco and his parents and Remus."

"That doesn't explain how you know about us." Rosalie spoke up.

"It does actually. We learn all about Vampires, Werewolves, Veela, etc in Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry calmly responded, "If you think werewolves are your biggest problem then I should tell you now that they are child's play compared to us. They may have the speed that you do but with one spell I could reduce you to ashes in seconds."

This admission set each of the vampires on edge, Harry waved his hand at them to calm down, "I'm not going to do anything to you." He said, "Besides it would be wrong of me to damn you when I have a few vampiric friends besides you lot."

Carlisle chuckled, startling his family, "So everything that I have heard about you is true then?"

"Ah, that depends on what you've heard."

"That you are a friend to all creatures no matter what they are."

"Oh that. Well yeah, of course." Harry responded, "It's the bigotry of the past that divided everyone. If we could all get along a little better then the world would be a better place for all. So I'm just doing my part."

"You really are an extraordinary person Harry Potter." Carlisle said.

Harry winced, "So you know that bit too huh?"

Carlisle raised a fine eyebrow, "I have an old friend in the Wizarding world. A Poppy Pomfrey."

Harry let out a groan and went to jelly against Emmett, "What did she tell you?"

"Everything. Especially how you have your own bed in the hospital wing." Carlisle smiled brightly at the teen, "I contacted her a few weeks ago and she told me of every injury and every adventure and of how you defeated the dark lord."

"Ima kill her." Harry grumbled and heaved a sigh, "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything." Came the surround sound response.

"Maybe we should wait until I talk to Remmy, see if there isn't an easier way to tell you about everything then me just tell the story." Harry responded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Then tell us about your vampiric friends." Alice requested.

Harry wiggled on Emmett's lap so that he was sitting up again, Emmett let out a slight moan and grabbed Harry's hips to hold him still. Harry blushed a Weasley red and stilled. The rest of the Cullen's laughed.

"Right, well I met Sanguini at a party one of my Professor's had." This name drew horrified gasps from the Cullen's, Harry looked around at them all in confusion, "What?"

"Sanguini is the equivalent to a hit man for the Volturi. He takes out other vampires when it is required." Carlisle explained, "He has hunted us down often."

Harry snorted, "You're still here. 'Guini doesn't kill those that don't deserve it." He explained, "'Guini has the ability to see intentions of those he is sent after. So if your intentions are pure he will leave you be."

The Cullen's seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief at this, "What about the others you know?" Jasper asked.

Harry ruffled his hair and played with the fingers of Emmett's hand that had come around his waist, "You're prolly gunna have something to say about them." He mumbled.

"We won't." Esme said.

Harry looked up at her, "Aro, Caius and Marcus. And their wives of course."

Emmett let out a low whistle at the admission, "They're some powerful friends there Harry."

Harry nodded and gave them all a small smile, "I know. But they also know not to cross me and do their best not to make me angry." He explained, "Having a werewolf for a godfather helps."

The Cullen's hissed and Rosalie jumped to her feet, "I knew it."

Harry was confused, "Huh? I know werewolves are your enemy but Remmy is different from most."

"But what's to stop him from changing at will and ripping us apart?" Rosalie questioned him angrily.

Harry chewed on his lower lip contemplating her words and practically brightened when he deciphered them, "Oh Remmy can't just transform. He's the full moon kind. Only changes with the full moon. Though he does still have the strength and the senses, so if you hurt any of us, his cubs, even if you were friends, he wouldn't hesitate to turn you to dust."

"I knew knowing you would be our downfall." Rosalie said with an 'I told you so' tint in her voice that was directed at her family as well.

"It's not me that you have to worry about. It's Bella finding out. We are exempt from the Volturi rules about mortals knowing, but she is not. And I will tell you now that Bella is a very curious girl and WILL find out what you are." Harry responded firmly, his emerald orbs staring at Edward, "You should also be careful. You don't know if she is your mate or just your singer."

"What's a singer?" Emmett questioned.

"A singer is someone who's blood calls to you much like a moth to a flame. There is nothing sweeter smelling then a singers blood." Harry explained, "A mate's blood is different."

"How is it different?" Alice asked.

"Ok for example, full moon werewolves find their mate by scent and by the small amounts of magic that are transferred through bites if their mate is a werewolf or it's just by scent and magic. A werewolf is never mated to a Muggle, a person with no magic, what so ever. For a Veela it is by sight, they see the person's soul and the attachment is immediate." Harry took a breath and summoned a glass of water, "For a vampire it's a combination but it is never, never by the smell of blood." He looked over at Alice, "How did you know Jasper was the one, ignoring your sight."

Alice seemed startled when he called her on her sight, "How?"

Harry chuckled, "I have a lovely friend that does the same thing as you." He explained, "I am always aware of my surroundings."

"Oh well then. When I finally met up with Jasp, I just knew, the sight of him made me weak at the knees, he smelt divine, like cloves, cinnamon and gunpowder and I just felt complete. Like something just clicked." She explained, her eyes closed and voice soft in remembrance.

Harry turned to Jasper, "And you?"

"It was the same, though she smelt of antiseptic, honeydew and wet grass."

"I first met Esme when she was a child and I knew then that she was to be my mate. But I would have never taken her from her family or later her husband. It seemed that Fate was on my side the day she tried to take her life." Carlisle said softly gazing at his mate and wife lovingly, "She smelt like horses, oil paints and wood." He said giving the back of her hand a soft kiss.

"I don't think there is really a way to distinguish Carlisle's scent, he always smells like a hospital." Esme laughed, "But underneath all of that is that old book smell, sand and sea."

"I thought Emmett was my mate, we clicked and he smelt of bear and snow. But I guess something was missing in it all." Rosalie spoke up, "Though I have been catching a scent at school lately but I can't figure out who it is." She said frustrated.

"What do the smell like?" Harry asked.

"Like the desert, hot and humid, with a hint of pine and aloe."

"Well I know it's not Draco." Harry hummed, "I think he's destined for Jacob personally." He felt Emmett run his nose along his neck and shuddered, "Stop that, it tickles."

Emmett chuckled, "Sorry. You smell like lightening, power, something dark that I can't describe and snakes."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Snakes. Great." He grumbled and looked to Edward to see a slightly shocked look on his face before it disappeared, "Eddie?"

"Don't call me that." He scowled at the beaming teen, but gave in, his shoulders slumping, "I can't smell anything past her blood. Maybe a little tree smell or something." He admitted.

Harry's face became thoughtful, "Maybe it's just a first look kinda thing. It's possible that the scent of blood will disappear shortly and you will smell her." He explained, "Otherwise I would think that Bella was Rosalie's mate." He mumbled.

Rosalie and Edward gaped at Harry, shock written over their faces. Emmett chuckled and gave Harry a kiss on his neck, "I think you broke them."

"THAT GIRL IS NOT MY MATE." Rosalie yelled, standing, her fists clenched at her sides.

Harry shrugged, "I'm just throwing out ideas Rosalie, it doesn't mean that she is. Bella could still be Edwards mate. Maybe it's also a something to do with her being a Muggle." He pondered and lent back into Emmett, bringing the bigger mans arms further around him, boxing him in, "I'll have to owl 'Guini and ask him what he thinks about it." He hummed, "Thought it wouldn't be so bad would it?" He questioned Rosalie, "Maybe it's always meant to be a female for your mate considering what happened in your past."

"How dare you, you little bastard." Rosalie raged and flew at the teen, only to stop, floating slightly in mid air. Everyone looked shocked at the sight and turned to look at Harry and saw that his usually bright eyes were glowing with malice. The rest of the Cullen's were in shock at the action and the words that caused Rosalie to try and attack the teen.

"You should be careful with your words and actions Rosalie. I don't take being attacked lightly." He said, his voice hissing slightly in his anger.

A couple of pops sounded in the room and Remus, holding Teddy, Hermione, Ron and Draco were in the room, wands raised.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked rushing over to him in concern, "The coins burned." She explained and gasped when she finally looked at his eyes. "Oh dear." She breathed.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"His eyes are glowing." She whispered backing up slowly, her wand lowered. The others quickly put theirs away.

Draco shuddered and bolted into the kitchen, memories assaulting the teen. Ron, of all people, hurried after the teen to make sure that he was all right.

"What do we do?" Hermione questioned Remus.

"What's wrong?" Emmett questioned, concerned for his boyfriend.

"Harry's slipped into combat mode. This happened in the final battle just after he mastered his second Animagus transformation, a Basilisk." Hermione responded, "Last time it was because Ginny was killed."

Remus moved over to Hermione and passed her Teddy, "Go into the kitchen and stay there." He told her.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione questioned taking the toddler.

Remus looked at Hermione, amber eyes flashing, "Go into the kitchen." He said firmly.

Hermione eeped and hurried into the kitchen. Remus turned his attention back to Harry, "I shall fix everything after." He told Esme with a tight smile and raised his wand at Harry causing Emmett to growl in warning at Remus, "It has to be done Emmett." He responded to the action, "**Inflamarae**."He cried out sending a stream of fire at Harry who reacted swiftly pulling out his wand and deflecting the spell and was on his feet, firing off spells rapidly at Remus who countered just as swiftly, Rosalie dropped to the ground, shock shaking her form.

Remus was tiring, he wasn't as young as he used to be and Harry wasn't faltering in the slightest. Remus growled and shot forward, pass Harry's defences and sucker punched him, causing Harry to fall to the ground, stunned.

"Wha? What's going on?" He questioned looking around the room with wide eyes, a hand rubbing his jaw.

"Rosalie went on the attack and you went on the defensive to the extreme."Alice explained.

Harry looked mortified and was about to apparate from the room when Remus jumped on him, "Hold it cub. No running from this." He said firmly.

Harry looked at the Cullen's, "I'm so sorry." He whispered hoarsely.

"No Harry, I'm sorry." Rosalie spoke up coming over to the teen and gently rested a hand in his shoulder, Harry flinched at the contact, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"How about you're both sorry?" Remus said with a raised brow as he looked the two over.

Harry chuckled weakly, "All right, we're both sorry."

Remus nodded and stood up, pulling Harry and Rosalie up with him, "Good. Now we have some things to talk about yes?" He asked looking to Carlisle.

"Yes we do." Carlisle responded.

"But first, what brought this on?" Remus asked Harry.

"Mates." He responded, "I said that Bella could have been Rosalie's mate and she didn't take too kindly to it. But I need to contact 'Guini about Bella's affect on Edward. Her being a Muggle and all might change what we know."

Remus sighed, "You should know better Cub." He chastised the teen, "You shouldn't interfere with a person finding their mates."

Harry looked down at his feet, "I know." He whispered, "But I didn't want Edward falling for the smell of blood alone."

Remus let out a huff and Hermione came from the kitchen with a now crying Teddy in arms and Ron and Draco behind her, "Harold James Black Lupin Potter what are we going to do with you?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly, "Love me?" He said cutely.

Hermione giggled and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We already do you idjit." She said fondly and handed him Teddy, "Now calm your godson down." She ordered and went about the room cleaning everything up much to the gratification of Esme.

Rosalie's eyes softened as she watched the teen with Teddy, calming him down from all of the scary sounds from the scuffle with Remus. Harry looked at Rosalie from the corner of his eyes and saw the longing and turned so that Teddy could clearly see the woman.

"Teddy-Bear, this is Rosalie." He introduced and watched as Teddy looked at Rosalie and his hair and eyes changed to match her causing the Cullen's to gasp in shock, "Teddy is a metamorphmagus. It means that he can change any part of himself into anything he wants. His mum used to turn her hair electric pink and her nose and mouth into a duck bill." He said in way of explanation.

Rosalie looked between Remus and Harry, "May I?" She asked Remus softly.

Remus smiled, seeing the longing, "Of course." He said.

Harry handed a now blonde Teddy to Rosalie and watched as she rocked him as she walked back to her chair and sat down.

Esme and Alice sighed longingly, "That has to be the only thing that sucks about being a vampire." Alice sighed wistfully.

"There are ways around it." Draco spoke up and was stunned stupid when Rosalie, Esme and Alice surrounded him. "What?" He questioned.

"What do you mean by there are ways around it?" Esme questioned.

Alice's eyes went vacant and then she let out a sudden squeal, "Oh Draco, please will you do it?" She asked, suddenly knowing what he was talking about without knowing all of the details.

"Do what?" Rosalie and Esme questioned.

"Oh." Hermione said with wide eyes, catching on to what Draco was talking about, "There is a potion that was created for infertile women. I'm sure with a little bit of tweaking Draco could make it so vampires could have children." She explained.

The female Cullen's let out identical squeals causing the male Cullen's and Remus to wince at the pitch and Draco looked afraid for his life should he refuse.

"Is there one for males?" Emmett joked then his face fell into disbelief at the looks he was getting from the wizards bar Harry who was confused.

"Wizards can get pregnant?" He asked his voice squeaking as he looked around at his family.

Ron nodded, "Sure can mate. That's why I said it wasn't a big deal that you were gay." He explained, "Wizards can have the child themselves or have a surrogate."

Harry let out a huff of air, "Well excuse me for not knowing." He pouted.

Alice's face turned wistful, "Imagine all of us pregnant at the same time. Little Harry round with child and Emmett running around like a chicken with its head chopped off." She sighed, "I of course would have the best time of it with Jasper calming me down."

"Oi, Oi." Harry called out, flustered, "Keep me out of your plans woman." He told her.

Emmett looked queasy, "Yes please do."

Harry turned on Emmett with hurt eyes, "You don't want to have a baby with me?" He asked making his emerald orbs glisten, teasing Emmett with his heartache.

Emmett rushed over and enveloped Harry in his arms, "Maybe, some day but not now. This is all too new." He explained.

Harry smiled and laughed at Emmett, "Gotcha."

Emmett growled at the teen and withdrew his arms and went back to his chair, ignoring Harry. Harry walked over to Emmett and plunked in his lap and put his arms around Emmett's neck.

"Sorry. I was only teasing."

Emmett smiled at the teen and wrapped him in his arms again, "I know." The girls, vampire and witch, cooed while the boy's wretched at the sickeningly sweet scene.

Esme turned back on Draco, "Can you do it? Please?" She asked, all but pleading.

Draco gave a choppy nod in response, "I'm sure that my father could give me a hand. It'll be a while for us to get it right for vampires though." He explained.

"I'm sure with our brains we can do it." Hermione added her two cents worth, "Dray and I will get right on it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Alice, Esme and Rosalie thanked the pair all jumping with an extra dose of energy.

"Cub." Remus said interrupting the grateful females, "We have a way to show them everything." He explained.

Harry blanched at the idea, "Yeah, all right Remmy." He sighed and lent back into Emmett, trying to bury himself into the bear of a vampire.

Remus conjured up some extra chairs and took a seat, "What we are going to do is use a spell that will act much like a Muggle projector so you can see everything that we have all been through. We will only show you relevant information about the war and about the children's school lives but nothing more. Anything else you will have to ask them." He explained and resized the pensive and started pulling memories out and placed them in the pensive, "I'll start." He said, "Then Hermione, Ron, Draco and lastly Harry. Please hold any questions that you may have until you have seen them all." Once the last of his memories were in the pensive he spoke the activation and sat back at the memories flickered to life.


	10. Memories Part 1: Remus

Hey ya everyone.

This chapter is the first of the memories to come from the magical gang. I was thinking of just doing all of the different memories within the next few chapters but that would probably be a little but too much for everyone to handle. So I've done Remus' memories and will have a break with the Cullen's thinking it over and then I will do Hermione and Ron but will leave doing Draco's and Harry's for a while as Harry's will be rather long and Draco's will be rather dark and he's not comfortable enough sharing at the moment.

So I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and I ask that you do not take my version of a younger Remus without asking permission. And some others parts that obviously weren't in the books or movies

Some parts have also been taken from the movies and a little from the books. Chap is over 7,500 words.

Without further a due please enjoy the chapter.  


* * *

A young Remus ran around jovially after his father who was running from the child with said child's teddy bear in his grasp.

"Daddy give it back." Remus whined, a cute little pout on his face.

"You've got to catch me first little guy." Jonathon Lupin responded.

"Mummy." Remus called to Rebecca, who was sitting on the veranda knitting, "Daddy won't give Rusty back." He complained running over to her.

Rebecca laughed and smoothed down Remus' hair, "Daddy's only playing sweetie." She responded and tapped him on the bum, "Now you go show daddy who's boss and get back your bear." She told him and smiled as Remus bolted and landed on his dad in a flying tackle. Jonathon laughed and moved so that he ended up tickling his son earning squeals of laughter.  
***************************************************************************

"It's time for dinner." Rebecca called through the screen of the back door.

Jonathan and Remus looked up from where they were 'fishing' in the pond at the end of the back of the yard. Remus threw down the stick and string that he was using and jumped up on Jonathon's back and back to the house for dinner.

"So you think that you have the hang of it little man?" Jonathon asked.

Remus nodded, "Uh huh, I think so."

Jonathon chuckled, "Good. I'll take you out fishing with the boys this weekend then."

"Yay!" Remus cheered throwing his hands up in the air causing him to become unbalanced and nearly fall from his father's back. Jonathon tightened his hold on Remus so that he wouldn't fall.

Rebecca let out a horrified scream, pointing past the two males at the wolf that slinked out of the forest surrounding the home. It's muzzle and paws slick with blood and saliva, "RUN!" She cried out.

Jonathon moved Remus so that he was in front of him and started running for the house with a horrified child crying in his arms. The wolf howled and took off after them. Jonathon fell harshly as the wolf impacted him, Remus went flying from his arms, his throat was ripped out, blood gurgling and squirting from the wound. Remus started to scuttle back from the monster sobbing when the wolf lunged at him. The last thing he saw was the opened bloody maw of the beast.  
***************************************************************************

Remus squinted around the room, his eyes landing on the man sitting on his bed, "Who are you?" He asked hoarsely.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Your mum called for me." Carlisle explained, "What do you remember?" He questioned softly.

Remus' face crumbled and he started to sob, "Daddy."

Carlisle's features softened and he got up and left the room calling for Rebecca so that she could come and comfort her son over the loss of his father.  
***************************************************************************

Remus clutched to his mother as she tried to leave the reinforced basement, "Please mummy, don't go." He begged, "I'm scared."

Rebecca put a hand softly on his head, "I know honey, so am I." She said softly, "But Dr. Cullen will be with you."

Remus sniffled, "I know." He threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, "I love you mummy." He said, his voice muffled by the cloth of her dress.

Rebecca hugged her son tightly, "I love you too."

Carlisle walked into the room, ushering Rebecca out and had her make sure that the door was closed firmly behind her, he walked over to the child and sat down next to him, "I'm going to tell you now that the transformation is going to be extremely painful for you first time. You may not remember anything from your time as a werewolf." Carlisle paused and let out a very heavy, very human sigh, "There is also the possibility that you can die Remus." He told the child softly.

Remus looked up at the man, horrified and scared shitless, "No." He cried and threw himself at the man, "Please I don't wanna leave mummy."

Carlisle rubbed the child's back, "You will be fine Remus. You're a strong young man and nothing in this life will ever be able to hold you back." Just as this was said Remus' body stiffened and he let out a terrified, painful scream.  
***************************************************************************

Remus sobbed as Carlisle bandaged the child, his arms were ripped to shreds from the anger and pain of his first transformation. Carlisle gently eased the child back on to his bed and brought the comforter up and tucked it tightly around him.

"Will he be alright?" Rebecca questioned softly from the door way, holding a tray with a steaming bowl of broth and herbal tea.

"He will be fine." Carlisle responded cleaning up, "He survived his first transformation and that's the main thing. Usually the first transformation takes the life of the one going through it." He explained, "Remus is a strong child and must have strong magic to not succumb to death."

Rebecca smiled in relief, "Thank you so much for being here for him. I'm sorry to be taking you away from your family for something that nothing can be done about."

Carlisle chuckled, "I'm a doctor. I find that if I help as many people as I can with the life that I was born to. My father condemned people like you, witches and wizards, to death. I think that it was fate getting back at him and me for the offences my father did against your kind and those, now, of my kind."

"Perhaps it was fate that Remus was to become a werewolf." Rebecca mused as she put down the tray on the night stand, "Perhaps it is what will help him survive."

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle questioned.

Rebecca shook her head, "I don't know. Just a thought I had when you mentioned your thought of fate."

"Mummy, I'm hungry." Remus grumbled.

Rebecca brought up another pillow and put it behind Remus so that he was sitting up slightly and placed the tray on her lap and started to feed the broth to her son.

"I will see you tonight." Carlisle said softly and was swiftly gone from the room.  
***************************************************************************

Remus looked at the scarlet steam train, his stomach fluttering slightly with anticipation and fear at what the coming year would hold for him. Remus grabbed at his trunk and hoisted it up and walked onto the train and dumped his trunk in a spare compartment and slammed up the window and stuck his head out and waved over to his mother.

"Have fun at school sweetheart and don't forget that you need to see professor Dumbledore after the feast." Rebecca reminded her son.

"I know mama." Remus softly responded, "But what if I don't make any friends? What if they all find out what I am?" He questioned.

Rebecca put a hand on his cheek and soothed away the frown, "You'll make plenty of friends dear heart, and they will like you for who you are, not what you are." She responded just as the train's whistle blew and the train started to chug away, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mum." Remus called out waving to her before he ducked back into his compartment.

Hours later while Remus was reading one of the books from his trunk when a teen suddenly stumbled into the room, falling flat on his back at Remus' feet. Remus' book tumbled from his hands and landed heavily on the teens head.

"Merlin almighty that's one fat book that you have there mate. That could be a hazard to one's health." He said sitting up, rubbing at his head, another teen stood in the doorway laughing his ass off at the situation.

"Hi. Sorry about that mate." The teen in the doorway said coming in to the compartment, "I'm Sirius Black, that guy there is James Potter."

Remus helped the other teen up from the floor and let him flop in the chair across from him, "I'm Remus Lupin it's nice to meet you." He responded, his voice soft.  
***************************************************************************

Remus looked at his friends in shock as each of them stood in front of him, each one in their Animagus forms. Remus could feel tears come to his eyes and he threw himself at his friends who swiftly turned back to catch him as he hugged them all tightly.

"Thank you so much." He said voice thick with suppressed emotion and tears.

"You're our friends Remmy. Of course we would do something to help you with your furry little problem." Sirius responded with a great big grin.

"Now we just need names to go with our new forms." James grinned as well, his smile nearly blinding.  
***************************************************************************

"How could you be so stupid?" Remus raged at Sirius, tears in his eyes at his friend's absolute stupidity at what he did.

"The git deserved it Moony." Sirius responded. If he was in his Animagus form his tail would be between his legs.

"I don't care whether he deserved it or not. What you did was unethical and reckless. I could have killed Severus or changed him." He growled, "I could have been put to death for your stupidity."

Sirius choked on a sob, "I'm sorry Remus." He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Well you should have thought about that before." Remus snapped and walked away from his friend.  
***************************************************************************

Remus beamed proudly from an equally proud Sirius as they watched their friends finally tie the knot. Lily's stomach round with child, glowing as James raised her veil and kissed his bride.

Every one cheered and wolf whistled as the kiss lasted a little longer before Sirius pounced on James' back causing him to break away from his now wife and throw the man off on him and tackled him into the Official causing the man to hurry out of the way before he was flattened.

Remus sighed as he watched his friends, Lily's arm slipped through his arm and rested gently on his elbow, "Perhaps we should run off together instead. These two are perfect for each other." He mused looking down on the red head fondly.

Lily giggled, "Wonderful, sounds like a great plan to me. You ready to run?" She asked.

"If you are." Remus responded and the two prepared to run when Lily was swept off of her feet and in to James' arms and Remus was pulled into a headlock.

"Not trying to sneak off with Lils are ya?" Sirius questioned rubbing his knuckles over Remus' head.

Remus sniffed and pulled himself out of Sirius' grasp, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? Lily is a fine woman indeed and I just don't understand what she saw in James." He said, nose turned up at the man though he threw a cheeky smile and wink at Lily.  
***************************************************************************

A haggard Remus looked down at the charred picture, one of the only ones left from what was once Godric's Hollow. His three best friends were gone and the other would be considered as good as dead for what he did.

Enraged Remus threw the mug with his cold chocolate at the wall, the force from the throw making the cup stick half out of the wall. He had lost his pack and there was nothing that he could do for his cub with is condition. The Ministry would never allow it.

Remus let out a howl as the moon began her pull and the wolf emerged, howling at the moon, heartbroken and angry all at once.  
***************************************************************************

Remus looked up tiredly as an owl flew in through the open window letting the spring air blow through. He untied the letter from the owl and let it have a drink and nibble at the perch he kept there specifically for messenger owls.

Reading over the letter Remus seemed to brighten and rushed into his study to pen a reply and send the response back off with the awaiting owl. Seconds later a second owl came in and dropped off the Daily Prophet, dropping a Sickle in the pouch on the claw the owl swiftly disappeared. Remus went white with shock at the article flashing on the front page of the Prophet.

**Escape from Azkaban: Sirius Black breaks out of unbreakable Azkaban.  
*****************************************************************************

Remus looked at the three teens through the slits of his eyes as they settled in the compartment with him. He knew Harry as soon as he saw him and it took everything he had not to do or say something. The wolf in him seemed to be immensely pleased at having his cub back in his life.

He watched as the window and water began to ice and the room fell cold. He watched as the door slid open and a Dementor floated in. It headed straight for Harry as the teen passed out, Remus reacted swiftly, pulling his wand from his sleeve and drove the Dementor back from the compartment.

Remus stood at the doorway, wand still at the ready as Ron and Hermione fussed over the teen, making sure that he was alright. Remus pulled out a chocolate frog from his robes and passed it over to the teen.

"Eat it. You'll feel better." He explained as Harry cautiously took the chocolate.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself…soul-less and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life." Remus explained and watched as the teens shuddered at the end of the explanation, "Eat." He said pointing at the chocolate starting to melt in Harry's hand and left them in the compartment, closing the door firmly behind him as he went to talk with the conductor.  
***************************************************************************

Harry and Remus walked around the shore of the Black Lake. Harry having been just released by Madame Pomfrey from the injuries sustained from the result of Dementors entering the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry about you broom Harry." Remus spoke up, "Is there no chance to fix it?" He asked.

Harry shook his head and raised his arm so that Hedwig could take off into the air, Harry and Remus watch her fly away from the lakes edge, "Why do they affect me so much Professor? I mean, more than everyone else?" He questioned.

"The Dementors affect you the most, because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Remus told the teen.

"I'm scared, Professor." Harry stated softly.

"I'd consider you a fool if you weren't." Remus responded just as softly.

"I need to learn how to fight them. You could teach me, Professor. You made the Dementor on the train go away…"

"There was only one that night…" Remus stated.

"But you made it go away."

Remus sighed, "I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry. But yes, I can teach you. Perhaps after the holidays. For now though, I need to rest. I'm feeling… tired."

Harry turns to Remus, looking at the haggard face of his professor, Hedwig flying by in his irises. Harry looks up and watches Hedwig pinwheel through the blue past the clock tower and out of sight.  
***************************************************************************

The dying sun streams through the high windows, painting Harry's face a fierce amber-red as he stands opposite Remus. Ancient charts drape the walls while gleaming spheres of spun glass orbit one another silently. Remus paces before the large trunk housing a Boggart.

"Are you sure about this Harry? This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizard Level." Remus explained.

"If Black can fight the Dementors, I need to know how too." Harry responded resolute in his decision.

"Very well. The spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm." He explained, "Ever heard of it?" Harry shook his head, "A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of him." The trunk rattles violently and Harry's eyes wander, Remus snaps his fingers drawing the teens attention back to him, "But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. This memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful." Remus watches Harry for a few seconds and the teen nods, "Got something? Good. Let it fill you up. Lose yourself in it then speak the incantation: **Expecto Patronum**. Without your wand."

"**Expecto Patronum**." Harry repeats.

Remus nods, "Right then, shall we?" he asked, Harry nodded, gripped his wand and raised it. Remus, watching the teen closely reaches over and grips the lip of the trunk and started to pull it open, "Concentrate, Harry. Concentrate." He said and threw the trunk open.

The Boggart emerges in the form of the Dementor, Harry opens his eyes and in the sun's blood red light, looks positively horrific as it advances on Harry.

"**Expecto… Patronum…**" Harry stutters out. The torches flicker as a chill emitted by the Dementors fills the room. A scream echoes dimly. Harry's hand starts to tremble and his eyes begin to roll up… "**Expecto… Expecto…**"

"Here!" Remus cried out turning the Boggarts attention to him, the Boggart swiftly turned into a silver orb, "**Riddikulus!**" He cries out pushing the Boggart back into the trunk and hurriedly slammed the lid closed.

Harry stands there, dazed staring at the trunk blindly. Remus pulls a chocolate frog from his robes and hands it to the dazed teen.

"Hurry." He said pointing to the frog.

Harry studies it for a moment before unwrapping it an shoving it whole into his mouth and chewed slowly, "That's one nasty Dementor." He says weakly.

"Boggart, Harry. The real thing would be much worse. Just out of interest, what were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?" Remus asked.

"The first time I rode a broom." Harry responded.

"That's not good enough, Harry. Not nearly." Remus responded.

Harry looks over at the window at the bloody setting sun, "There is another, it's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's… complicated." Harry responded.

"Is it strong?" Remus questioned, Harry nodded, "Then let's try it." He said softly at the emotion in the teens eyes.

Harry takes a breath and tosses the frog to the side and readies himself, "Think Harry, think."

"Just do it." Harry responds firmly.

Stunned at the quiet fierceness from the teen opens the case and instantly the Dementor appears and lunges for Harry. Harry sets his jaw, "**Expecto Patronum!**" Harry's hand trembles, his whole body trembling but he holds his ground against the Boggart Dementor and a silver shadow bursts from the end of his wand, hovering between him and the Dementor. The Dementor falters and Harry's leg feel like water.

"**Riddikulus!**" Remus cries out and the Dementor vanishes and Harry's hand dropped to his side, slack with exhaustion. Remus eyes Harry with a kind of silent awe, his voice barely a whisper, "Well done."

"I think that I've had enough for today." Harry responds tiredly.

Remus nods and watches Harry head for the door, "So you know, Harry: You'd have given your father a run for his money. And believe me, that's saying something."

Harry pauses at the door, thinking, "I was thinking of him. And mum. Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me. Just… talking. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real…" He explains, gripping the door and moves past it, "But it's the best I have."  
***************************************************************************

Remus hastened to the Whomping Willow, immobilising it and hurried down through the hole that was revealed at the bottom. His robe whipped around him as he run, his worn robe catching on some rocks and twigs as he pushed opened the trap door and into the Shrieking Shack.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" A muffled voice asked through a worn door.

"Yes." He heard the response and hastened to burst though the door.

"Professor Lupin." Ron, Hermione and Harry call out in shock.

Remus looks over at the haggard man in the corner of the room, "Looking a bit ragged, aren't we Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius redirected.

The two of them stared at each other, the moment taunt with tension, then Remus steps forward and embraces Sirius like a brother.

"No! I trusted you!" Hermione cried out, aghast, "I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" She pointed her hand at the werewolf, "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" She informs Ron and Harry.

"How long have you known?" Remus questioned Hermione.

Hermione raised her chin stubbornly, "Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione." Remus responded with a slight smile.

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone." Sirius warned him.

"Wait, Sirius…"

"I did my waiting." Sirius suddenly yelled at the man, "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"

Remus nodded his head, "All right then. As you wish…"

"No!" Harry cries out and raises his wand when Remus wheels around and with a flick of his own wand disarms him. Furious, Harry eyes Sirius murderously. "You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!"

"It's a lie! I would have never betrayed James and Lily!" Sirius responded with conviction.

"Harry! You've got to listen…" Remus tried.

"DID HE LISTEN! WHEN MY MOTHER WAS DYING! DID HE HEAR HER SCREAMING!" Harry yelled.

"No!" Sirius said furiously, "I wasn't there! And I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry." Remus spoke up softly, "Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

"He's as good as dead." Sirius said bitterly.

"What are you talking about? There's nobody here." Harry responded, confused.

"Oh yes there is…" Sirius said turning to Rona and croons in a cruel sing song, "Come out, come out, Peter. Come out, come out and play…"

Ron draws back the best he can with a broken leg, "You're mad…"

Harry's eyes shift from Ron's face to his hands where Scabbers was twisting violently. A curious expression befalls Harry's face. Remus and Sirius raise their wands when the door slams open violently.

"**Expelliarmus!**" Snape cries out as he enters the room. The wands fly from their hands and they, as one, turn to see Snape standing in the doorway with a triumphant expression on his shallow face. He eyed Sirius smugly, " Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus…" Remus tried.

"I told Dumbledore that you were helping your old friends into the castle. And here's the proof." Snape said smugly.

Sirius snorted, "Brilliant! And as usual dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to." He said approaching Snape, Snape responds by digging his wand into Sirius' neck.

"Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Don't be a fool, Severus!" Remus snaps.

"He can't help it." Sirius responded, "It's habit by now."

"Quiet, Sirius!" Remus snapped at the man.

Snape clucked his tongue, "Listen to you two. Quarrelling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal." He sneered.

"Piss off." Sirius snapped.

"Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" Snape teased the man, "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best." He says, his eyes hard and gestures to the door, "After you."

As they all head to the door, Harry sees his wand sitting on the table where Remus had left it. In a flash it's in his hand, "**Expelliarmus!**" He cried out with force. The spell hits Snape and he soars into the air, hitting the wall with a sickening thud and slides down in, unconscious. Ron and Hermione stared at him in shock.

"You attacked a teacher." Hermione said aghast at the action of her friend.

Harry himself was in shock but shook himself out of it and turned back on Sirius and Remus, "You said Peter before. Peter who?" He questioned them.

"Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." Remus explained.

"No. Pettigrew's dead." Harry responded and pointed at Sirius, "He killed him."

"I though so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." Remus explained.

"The Map was lying then…" Harry shot back.

"The Map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there." Sirius said furiously, pointing at Ron.

Ron goes white with fear, "M-me?... It's lunatic…"

"Not you, you idiot. Your rat."

"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for…"

"Twelve years." Sirius said bitterly, "A curiously long time for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" He asked revealing a dog-eared clipping from the Daily Prophet showing Ron in Egypt with his family.

"So what?" Ron questioned.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his…" Harry trailed off.

"Finger." Sirius finished for him, "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat."

Harry stared into Sirius' sunken eyes, wanting to believe. Desperate to believe, he glances over at Ron, "Show me."

Remus and Sirius turned on Ron who holds Scabbers protectively to him, "What are you going to do to him?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance and turned back to Ron, "Together." Sirius said Remus pulled his wand and the pair shot a blue-white light at the rat. Scabbers twists in madly in midair, and in a flash transforms into a very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands.

"S-Sirius… R-Remus. My old friends." He stutters, when neither speaks, Peter's small watery eyes dart toward the windows and door. Suddenly he makes a break for it but Sirius merely shoves him back. Pettigrew's nose twitched and he turned on Harry, his hand flittering nervously revealing a missing index finger, "Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were best of friends he and I…"

"Shut up!" Sirius says firmly.

Pettigrew flinched, "I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!"

"Died!" Sirius responded harshly, "Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realised, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you…"

"We would." Remus finished.

"No… Please… you can't." Pettigrew responded, his eyes darting around the room, "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…" Ron draws back from him in disgust, Pettigrew turned to Hermione, "Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them…"

Remus and Sirius raise their wands and point them directly into Pettigrew's face. Pettigrew flinches back, trembling, eyes closed in fear.

"No." Harry spoke up. Pettigrew's eyes snapped open and Sirius and Remus turned on the teen, shocked.

"Harry this man…" Remus started.

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry explained.

"Bless you boy, bless you." Pettigrew simpered grabbing at the teens hands.

Harry threw him off, "Get off! I said that we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." He explained and flicked his wand at Pettigrew to hold him.  
***************************************************************************

The group emerges from the still immobile willow. Harry looks to see Sirius staring in wonder at the castle, shining radiantly under the brightness of the night sky. A wistful look on his haggard face.

"Harry…" Hermione spoke up, he turned to her and saw her staring at the full moon. His eyes shifter over to where Remus was standing, his body rigid, fingers twitching.

"Remus, old friend… did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius questioned.

Remus twitched and shook his head. Pettigrew's eyes darted, taking in the situation that was unveiling it's self then he slowly shifts toward the wand trembling in Remus' fist.

"Run. All of you. Now." Sirius told them.

None of them moved, transfixed as bristles broke through Remus' skin. Sirius steps forward and wraps his arms around his friend and presses his mouth to his ear. "You know the man that you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh." He said pounding on the man's chest, "This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!"

The wand in Remus' hand drops to the ground and Pettigrew darts for it. "NO!" Harry cries out, "**Expelliarmus!**" Remus' wand flies from the man's grasp and he freezes and turns on Harry, a hideous grin on his face and he transforms. Stunned, Harry watches as the rat disappears into the night.  
***************************************************************************

Remus looked up from packing his suit case when Harry walked into his office. Without turning he speaks, "Hello Harry." Harry jumps and Remus turns and smiles at the teen through haggard eyes, "Saw you coming." He said in way of explanation pointing at the open Marauder's map. Harry is unable to disguise his shock at Remus' appearance he waved it off, "I've looked worse, believe me."

"You've been sacked." Harry muttered.

"Resigned actually." Remus responded tiredly.

"Resigned! But why?" Harry questioned, startled.

"It seems that someone has let slip the nature of my condition." Remus explained.

"Snape." Harry sneered.

"Whoever. It was bound to get out. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want a-someone like me- teaching their children." Remus told him.

"But Dumbledore…"

Remus cut the teen off with a raised hand, "Has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me, well… let's just say I'm used to this by now. But before I go, tell me about your Patronus." He requested.

"Well at first I thought it was a horse, or perhaps a unicorn, but I think it was…" Harry trailed off, unsure on how to explain.

"A stag." Remus finished.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Your father used to transform into one. That's how he was able to keep me company when I became… sick. He was a great friend James." He said smiling wanly and lifts his sorry suitcase, "There are stories about him and your mother, you know. Some are even true. But I think it's safe to say, in the end, you'll know them best by getting to know yourself." He told the teen, and with a wicked twinkle in his eyes, raised his wand, "Mischief managed."  
***************************************************************************

"Sirius would you please calm down. Harry is fine, he will be fine." Remus said, exasperated at his friends constant pacing.

"I can't Moony. All I can think about is how the Tournament ended." Sirius responded and flopped ungracefully into an arm chair.

Remus sighed and put aside his book, "I know Sirius." Remus responded.

"Come on Remus we've gotta go." Tonks said tumbling into the study.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sirius asked jumping up from his seat.

"Ah, nothing." Tonks mumbled, backing out of the room.

Remus sighed and stood, pushing Sirius back down in to his chair as he went by him, "Sit. Everything will be fine." He said and followed Tonks out of the room, "So what's going on?" He asked Tonks as they left the house.

"Harry cast a Patronus spell and got an alert from the Ministry." Tonks explained and disapperated.  
***************************************************************************

Remus raced through the atrium of the Ministry in panic. He was terrified that we would arrive too late to help his friends, his family, his pack. Remus raced down to the Department of Mysteries cursing the day the Sirius had become an Animagus and shot off ahead of him to get to Harry. Pulling his magic to him he disapperated from the atrium and reappeared in the Department of Mysteries just in time to see Bellatrix send a spell at Sirius and watched him fall backwards into the giant oppressing veil and disappeared.

"SIRIUS, NO!" Harry cried out and Remus just managed to get to him and grab him before Harry went through the veil as well.

"Harry stop, there is nothing you can do." Remus said through the tears that were trailing down his cheeks. Harry stopped fighting and Remus set him down, he could feel the angry aura coming off of the teen and watched him take off after the still cackling Bellatrix.

Remus sent one last pained look at the veil before moving off to help everyone else with the Death Eaters and to check on the teens that had come with Harry to the Ministry.  
***************************************************************************

"Come on Remus, please." Tonks begged chasing, clumsily after the werewolf, "Why won't you give me a chance?" She questioned.

Remus stopped, his shoulders hunched as he turned on her, "It cannot happen Tonks. So please stop asking." He all but begged the younger woman.

"Please Remus." She asked softly, her hair turning to a soft, depressed blue.

"Just look at Bill." Remus snapped, "It wasn't even the full moon and look at what Greyback did to him."

Tonks shook her head, "I don't care Remus, and you shouldn't care either." She yelled, "I love you and that's all that should matter." She said taking Remus' hand in hers, "With the war going as it is, wouldn't it be better to take whatever we could have before everything goes to hell?" She asked.

Remus squeezed her hand tightly in his, "All right." He whispered, "We'll give it a try." He said smiling shyly at her.

Tonks beamed, her hair turning to a bright fluoro yellow as she threw herself at the werewolf and engaged the man in a deep passionate kiss.  
***************************************************************************

Remus beamed down at the squirming bundle in his arms, his son, Theodore Remus Lupin. Tonks laid on the bed tired and panting with exhaustion after the birth of their son. He watched as Teddy's hair turned from black to a slight red.

"I must go and tell Harry." He crowed, "I must tell the others." He said placing Teddy in Tonks' arms so that she could feed him and hurried out of the room with Tonks laughing behind him.  
***************************************************************************

Remus hurried up the path to Shell Cottage, his robe whipping around him with the force of the wind and knocked hurriedly and harshly on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is I. Remus John Lupin!" He called through the door, "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency."

The door was wrenched opened and Remus tumbled into the Cottage, he was white faced and hair windswept. He straightened up and looked around the room at all the faces gathered, "It's a boy!" He cried out, "We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

Hermione shrieked, "Wha- Tonks- Tonks has had the baby?"

"Yes, yes she's had the baby." He crowed.

Cheers erupted from all around, along with sighs of relief. Hermione and Fleur squealed and jumped around in delight.

"Congratulations!" Ron said, "Blimey, a baby!"

"Yes- yes- a boy." Remus said again with a big cheesy smile. He strode around the table and pulled Harry into a hug, "You'll be Godfather?" He asked releasing Harry.

"M-me?" Harry stammered.

"You, yes of course- Dora quite agrees, no one better."

"I-yeah- blimey-" Harry managed feeling overwhelmed, astonished and delighted.

"I can't stay long." Remus spoke up as Bill grabbed a bottle of wine, "I must get back." Bill handed him a goblet of wine, "Thank you, thank you Bill."

Bill had soon filled all of the goblets and handed them out and they raised their goblets high, "To Teddy Remus Lupin." Remus said, "A great wizard in the making!"

"'Oo does 'e look like?" Fleur enquired.

"I think that he looks like Dora, but she thinks that he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned to ginger in the hour since. Probably be blonde by the time I get back." Remus explained proudly, "Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing colour the day that she was born." He drained his goblet, "Oh go on then, just one more." He added, beaming, as Bill made to fill his goblet again.  
***************************************************************************

Remus raced through the grounds of Hogwarts towards the castle, Tonks had run off after her cousin. His heart raced as he tried to catch up to his wife before anything befell her but the feeling in his heart told him that he was going to be too late to help her.

"**Avada Kedavra.**" He heard Bellatrix shout and watched as the green flash snuffed out the life of his wife.

Remus watched Tonks fall to the floor in slow motion, he let out a roar and flung himself at Bellatrix, sending a slashing hex at the woman, shocking her out of her insane cackle at taking down her cousin.

"Aw, poor little wolfie." Bella crooned recovering from the suddenness of the spell coming from the man.

"You have taken enough from people Bellatrix." Remus snarled, "**Confringo.**" He said throwing the blasting hex at the madwoman.

Bella countered, "**Incendio.**"

Remus darted out of the way and threw himself at the woman, shocking her at his move to a physical attack and brought his hand up and punched her square in the face, breaking her nose. Causing the woman to let out a screech of pain and dropped her wand, seeing his chance while she was clutching her nose in pain he brought his wand up, "**Avada Kedavra.**" He hissed snuffing the life out of the woman.

Remus looked down on the woman at his feet, his eyes void, no remorse at killing the woman that had taken the life of his wife and the lives of others. Remus turned and walked over to where his wife laid and brought her up into his arms, his tears dripping onto her dead cheeks, "I'm so sorry Dora." He whispered kissing her cheek and put her back down and threw himself back into the battle.  
***************************************************************************

Remus let out a sigh as he looked over the battlefield. It was done, Harry had done it, he had saved them all from Voldemort. He wearily headed over to where he had left Tonks's body and gently picked up his wife, but not before sending, '**Incendio**' at the corpse of Bellatrix. Remus trudged through the countless bodies of both light and dark, young and old, toward the castle to deliver Tonks's body to the infirmary and get in contact with Andromeda.

"Oh Remus." Poppy said softly as the werewolf walked blindly into the hospital wing and placed his wife on one of the many beds.

"Can I borrow your floo?" He asked softly.

"Of course dear. Powder is on the mantle." She said and went about cleaning up Tonks for her mother's visit.

Remus walked into Poppy's office and grabbed a fistful of floo powder and threw it into the dying fire, "Andromeda's Dreamscape." He called the destination.

"Remus, Remus is everything alright?" She questioned him when he didn't answer straight away.

"I'm sorry Andromeda, I was too late. Bellatrix got to her before I could." He explained, tears streaming down his cheeks, suppressed sobs shaking his frame.

"No. Oh Merlin no." Andromeda whispered, a hand covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Remus cried, rocking on his knees and seconds later felt arms wrap around him as Andromeda came through the floo, Teddy in her arms, being squash between the two.

Andromeda handed Teddy to his father, "I have to go and see." She whispered and stood on shaking legs, "Wha- what about Bellatrix?" She asked.

"I killed her." Remus snarled, his teeth bared.

"Good." Andromeda said and walked out of Poppy's office.

Remus held his son tightly to his chest, "I'm sorry my little Teddy-bear. You'll never get to know your mum but I will always tell you about her. She will be remembered by me and you." He said kissing the baby fine hair and he slumped, exhausted against Poppy's desk.  
***************************************************************************

The images flickered and died leaving the Cullen's living room void of sound. Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco wiped the tears from their eyes at the last memory. The pain from the final battle still lingered within all of them.

"Would you like something to drink?" Esme spoke up, her voice soft as she tried to still the shaking her body was going through from the tears that wouldn't come and disappeared into the kitchen to get refreshments even though none were ever agreed upon.

"Perhaps we should leave the rest of the memories for another day." Carlisle spoke up, "It is quite late at the moment and I'm sure that you are all exhausted."

Remus looked over at the man in relief, "Yes, I think that would be best. Ron and Hermione's aren't anywhere near as exhausting emotionally." He explained, "Where as Harry and Draco's are full of emotional turmoil."

"You remembered how we met." Carlisle said looking curiously at Remus.

Remus chuckled and reached down into the baby bag at his feet and pulled out a bottle for Teddy and with a quick charm warmed up the milk, "Oh, can I please feed him?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

"Of course." Remus said getting up and handing her Teddy, the bottle and a towel to put over her shoulder for burping, "Yes I remembered, but I didn't want to say anything when we were all so new to each other." He explained.

Carlisle chuckled, "I understand. I was going to see if we could have met sometime this week and talk." He said, "I found one of my journals from the time in England when I treated you."

"I do have to wonder though, werewolves and vampires are natural enemies. So how come Remus didn't try and rip you apart?" Hermione questioned.

"I think that it's because the wolf recognised Carlisle as the man that saved his vessel from perishing, therefore giving Carlisle a free pass so to speak." Remus responded with the only explanation that he could come up with as to why his wolf didn't try to rip Carlisle apart when he transformed. Remus turned to Carlisle and held out his hand, "I never did thank you for all that you did for me in those few months. It was because of you that I was able to get through the transformations after you had left. So thank you." He said sincerely, Carlisle stood and took the hand held out to him and gave it a firm shake.

"You were a child thrown into an unfair and unchangeable arrangement. I wouldn't change what I did for the world, I am pleased to have met you and to see what kind of man that you have become." Carlisle responded with a bright smile.

"Thank you Mrs Esme." Draco's soft voice flittered through the room as Esme put down a tray of drinks and some sandwiches.

"That's quite all right dear." Esme responded, "And it's Esme." She scolded gently.

The group each pulled a cuppa tea and sandwich and snacked down on them while thinking about the memories. The vampires stood up from their seats, Emmett gently putting Harry down on the couch and Alice passing him a now fed and content Teddy.

"We're going to go and get something to eat. We'll be back soon." Alice explained and they all disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye had cleared out of the house.

"I think we scared them off." Harry chuckled weakly.

"Don't worry Harry. They'll be back." Hermione said confidently.

"Yeah mate. Emmett is more than happy to keep a hold of ya." Ron spoke up his cheeks puffed with food so it didn't much sound like it.

Harry nodded and slid so that he laying down on the couch, Teddy cocooned in the crook of his elbow, "I know." He said and looked down at Teddy who was playing with his bootie covered feet.


	11. Gifts, Bella in Port Angeles & Sanguini

Okay, there were 78% votes wanting Mpreg so we're going to have mpreg, though not for a while yet.

Please enjoy this chapter.  
Also just for recap

Pairings are as followed  
Emmett/Harry  
Emmett/Harry/Edward: **YES IT IS STILL HAPPENING NEVER FEAR**  
Edward/Bella (Pastish)  
Rosalie/Emmett (Past)  
Alice/Jasper  
Rosalie/Bella(Coming up slowly)  
Draco/Jacob(Coming up slowly)  
Carlisle/Esme  
Remus/Billy Black  
Lucius/Narcissa  
Sanguini/Marcus  
Caius/Athenodora  
Aro/Sulpicia

At the bottom of story there is the links for the items of jewellery so that you can have a lookie at them. Just remove the spaces.

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 11

The Cullen's arrived in Edward's meadow, each taking a minute before discussing what they had seen in Remus' memories and what Harry had told them before hand about what he knew of vampire's mate's and that he knew the Volturi.

"I just want to bundle them all up in cotton and not let them go." Esme whimpered.

Carlisle chuckled, "I don't think that they would appreciate that my love." He responded.

"How do you think I feel." Emmett grumbled, "I feel like all I want to do is lock him up in a windowless room with only me for company."

"Kinky." Alice chirped, "But I understand what you mean. They all just scream it don't they." She hummed.

"I have to say that I am glad if not proud of the man Remus became." Carlisle spoke up, pride thick in his voice.

Esme rubbed at her husband's chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad that you were there for him. Though I was a little jealous of where you were disappearing to all the time." If she could have, Esme would have blushed at the admission.

"There has never and will never be another for me." Carlisle said and kissed Esme's cheek.

"The conversation with Harry before hand was very insightful, about Mates." Jasper spoke up, "It seems Wizards are a lot more insightful about our species then we ourselves know."

"I just want to know why he's friends with Sanguini." Rosalie said with a shudder, "That man scares me." She whispered.

"Perhaps that is how Harry knows so much about us. He could have questioned Sanguini at length about vampires." Carlisle spoke up, "Maybe we could ask Harry to contact him and see if he wouldn't mind coming for a visit."

"Do we have too?" Esme asked, "I don't like him at all."

"I know, I don't like him much either, but he has never caused us harm and has left us be when he has come across us." Carlisle spoke up.

"We don't need to." Alice spoke up, her voice distant, "Sanguini has heard that Harry has come here and will arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"We should head back and let Harry and his family know that he is coming." Edward said softly, "We can always discuss what we have seen today at a later time. It's not like we need to sleep anyway." He said and took off back toward the house, taking out a couple of deer along his way, the rest of the Cullen's followed after them taking down their own dinner before heading back to the house.

* * *

Harry finished off the letter with his name and rolled it up for it to be delivered with Hedwig in the morning. Remus was still seated, now feeding Teddy some custard and Hermione was teaching Draco and Ron how to play Monopoly while they waited for the Cullen's to return.

"Do you think that they'll be all right with what they saw?" Hermione questioned.

"I think it will take some getting used to at the moment and that they'll have questions but I think that they will wait until they have seen all of our memories." Remus explained and he looked over at Harry, "ALL of our memories."

Harry looked down at the table, "I just don't want them to pity me." He said softly, "I'll tell Emmy a little bit about myself before I show my memories so that he doesn't feel as though I was keeping something from him."

"He would never think that Harry." Draco spoke up, "But I do think that it is a good idea that you tell him something, maybe about your happier times at Hogwarts, like your Golden Trio adventures."

Harry nodded, "All right I think I could do that." He said, his posture a little straighter and attitude a little brighter.

"HONEY I'M HOME." Emmett called bursting in to the house and grabbed Harry up off of the couch and held him gently and went to kiss the teen when Harry cupped a hand over his mouth, "What?" Came the muffled question.

"I am not going to kiss you when you've just had blood." Harry explained and flicked his hand, his wand coming from the brace on his forearm and cast a quick breath freshen spell and dropped his hand and gave Emmett a kiss, "That's better." He hummed.

"Uh ha." Emmett responded and brought Harry back to him for a much more thorough kiss.

"Okay, okay enough is enough." Ron called from where he was sitting with a green look on his face at the couple.

Harry turned his attention to his friend, "If I have to put up with it when you and 'Mione go all couple on me, then you can put up with me doing it." He said and went back to kissing Emmett, wrapping his legs around the waist of Emmett so that he was comfortable.

"Harry, Emmett, if you would please separate yourselves for a moment, Alice had a vision." Carlisle spoke up, humour evident in his voice.

"Yes please, it's sickening." Rosalie muttered moving over to the spare chair next to Remus and asked if she could hold Teddy.

"So what did you see Alice?" Hermione asked.

"Sanguini will be here tomorrow afternoon." She said, straight to the point.

"But I haven't sent the letter yet." Harry mumbled as Emmett sat down where he was standing, Harry on his lap.

"Perhaps Minerva had contacted Sanguini when we came to Forks." Remus spoke up.

"Why would Minerva contact Sanguini?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, well… Part of why Minerva let us come here was that there were no Magical anything, but your parents. And if we came upon anything to let her know." Remus explained, subtly pulling his wand from his sleeve.

Harry let out a huff of air, "I should have known." He grumbled.

"Sorry cub, but you know how Minerva worries about you."

"I know Remmy. I can't say that I'm surprised about it, I'm still a little miffed about it though." He said, "So don't do it anymore." He warned the werewolf.

Remus chuckled, "I won't cub, everything is fine."

Harry nodded, "Good." He said and yawned, "Now I think it's time for bed."

"Yes, I think so too." Remus said standing and taking Teddy back from Rosalie, "We will see what can be done with the potion once we have found the right one." He explained softly to Rosalie with a smile.

"But I'm winning." Ron groused as Hermione moved to pack up the game.

"You may take the games home with you if you wish." Esme spoke up, "We don't play them very often."

Ron beamed at the mother vampire, "Thank you." He said and picked up the other games that were still sitting in the lounge room.

"Stay with me?" Emmett asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"We'll see you at school then Harry." 'Mione spoke up.

"Okay 'Mione. You'll bring my bag?" He asked.

"Of course. See you tomorrow." She said and they disappeared from the Cullen's lounge room.

"All right, time for the little human to head to bed." Esme spoke up as she looked at Harry.

"Nah ah, don't wanna." Harry responded shaking his head, "I'm not tired."

"That may be, but you do have school in the morning." Carlisle spoke up, "So I must insist that you head to bed."

Harry let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah all right." He grumbled and stood up, Emmett standing with him, "Show me to bed."

"Sure." He said picking the teen up and headed for his new room.

"Is there anything that you wanna ask Emmy?" Harry asked him as they walked through the house.

"Nothing that can't wait until after school." Emmett responded giving the teen a smile, his dimples showing making Harry go weak in the knees at said dimples.

"Oh also while I'm thinking about it, could you show me everyone's rooms?" He asked.

"Why?"

"I just want to cast a silencing charm on their rooms so that when they have sex it can't be heard." He explained with a slight blush.

"Awesome." Emmett breathed, "Least I won't have to hear that anymore."

Harry laughed, "Yes but that also means that they won't hear us." He said throwing the bigger vampire a saucy look and disappeared into the first room to cast the spell, leaving a spluttering Emmett behind and his family laughing in the lounge room.

"Damn Harry." Emmett groaned.

* * *

Emmett looked down on the dark haired teen sleeping in his arms. Harry had cast a few spells in his room beside the silencing charm so that his frozen body wouldn't bring harm to Harry when he slept by him. Emmett sighed and kissed Harry's temple, his fingers running through the dark messy hair, "Good morning green-eyes." He whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry hummed in response and rolled over onto his side, resting his head on Emmett's chest and just laid there, not wanting to move just yet, "What time is it?" He asked.

"Seven." Emmett responded, "You need to get up for breakfast and a shower."

"Mmkay, in a minute." Harry sighed and flicked his wrist, his wand coming to his hand and cast a breath freshen charm before moving up to give Emmett a morning kiss, "Morning." He said breaking the kiss, resting his forehead against Emmett's.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the teen flush against him and made thorough work of the teens mouth, causing Harry to groan against the stone hard body and wiggle a little as he got uncomfortable. Emmett tightened his hold a little more, making Harry stop wiggling, "Stop that or I won't be held responsible for what I do to you." He said his voice hoarse with suppressed passion.

Harry whimpered and moved off of Emmett, "Sorry." He sighed, "I'm gunna go shower. I won't be long." He said.

Emmett watched as Harry walked away, swamped in one of his pair of sweats his boyfriend was so cute in his clothes, it made him want to ravish the teen and never let him leave the bed. Emmett jumped up from his bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Is Harry up?" Esme questioned.

"Yeah. He's just having a shower." Emmett explained.

"You know, I never thought that knowing a wizard would be a good thing." Rosalie said lightly, "Though we'll have to see if there is anything he can do about the scent since he's taken care of the sounds."

Alice, Jasper and Esme laughed, "Well at least you don't have to hear it." Esme said lightly.

Rosalie sighed and Emmett looked over at the woman that was once his mate, "You all right Rosie?" He asked.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes I'm fine."

"Is this about the baby thing Rosie?" He asked

"Yes and no." Rose responded, "Harry just got me thinking about mates and what it really means." She said, "Though I wish we could have known about the potion before we ended our relationship. I could have had a curly haired baby boy." She said somewhat wistfully.

"Sorry Rose." Emmett said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Not your fault Em."

"Morning everyone." Harry said as he entered the kitchen and sat himself down on Emmett's lap and got comfortable.

"Have a nice sleep Harry?" Alice asked.

"Yes thank you. The best sleep I've had in ages." Harry responded as Esme put down a plate of breakfast, "Thanks Esme." He said and dug in.

"Why would you have trouble sleeping?" Jasper questioned.

"Nightmares, from the war." Harry responded with a shrug, "It's not easy to get over some things that you do and go through."

Esme, Alice and Rosalie whimpered at the admission. Jasper felt sympathetic toward the teen. He himself having been through a war. He also knew about the effects that nightmare could have on a person and he now knew what those feelings were that he felt from Harry that he could identify when they first met.

"We won't ask anything more." Jasper spoke up, "You'll tell us when you're ready."

"Thank you." Harry said softly and finished eating his breakfast.

"We should leave when you're finished." Edward spoke up.

"Okie dokie."

* * *

Emmett pulled into the school and parked his car and looked over at Harry, Edward's Volvo behind him with Rosalie Jasper and Alice. Emmett reached over and ran a finger down Harry's cheek, "We'll be feeding after school. Would you like to wait at our place or go home with Ron, Hermione and Draco?" He asked.

"I'll head home with 'Mione and the others." Harry responded, "I need 'Mione's help with something."

"Do I get to know what that something is?" Emmett asked.

"Nope." Harry said smiling brightly at Emmett and jumped out of the jeep and linking arms with Alice headed up to the school.

"That's what you get for being so nosey." Rosalie sniffed and headed off to meet with Draco.

"Hey Eddie, you catch anything of what Harry's planning?" Emmett questioned his brother.

"If I did I'm not going to tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise." Edward responded and headed off to class.

"Man."Emmett moaned and hurried to catch up with the others.

* * *

"What's in Jacksonville?" Edward questioned Bella once she turned Mike down gently from going to the Prom as they headed through the green houses with Mr. Molina giving commentary.

"How did you know about that?" Bella questioned him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You haven't answered any of mine. You won't even say hello." Bella sniped.

"Hello."

"And how did you stop that van?" She questioned him, she needed to know.

"Adrenaline rush. Very common. Google it." Edward responded matter of fact.

"Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville." She responds and turns to storm off but ends up tripping on an irrigation hose. Edward manages to steady here before she went face first, catching her scent that is still much to powerful for him to ignore, his jaw clenches.

"It helps if you actually watch where you put your feet." He mumbles.

Insulted Bella storms away from him, Edward keeps pace easily with her, his face serious, "I know I've been rude but it's for the best." He tells her.

Bella looks at him as though he's crazy but her attention is quickly diverted when Jess comes bouncing over to her. "Guess who just asked me to Prom." She gushed. Bella smiled and Jess continued, "I totally thought that Mike was going to ask you Bella. Is it gunna be weird?" She asked.

"Now way. Zero weirdness." Bella replied shaking her head, "You guys are great together."

"I know right?" Jess responded, giddy and rushed up to catch up with Angela.

Bella skirts around the worm infested compost as Mr. Molina pours out a mug full of compost ooze and shows it around at the class, Tyler takes it and makes to drink it, Mr. Molina moved swiftly to intercept him before he could drink it.

"Bella it would be better if we weren't friends." Edward spoke up coming up behind her.

"Too bad that you didn't figure it out earlier." Bella responded, wounded by the admission, "You could have let the van crush me and saved yourself all this regret."

"You think that I regret saving you?" Edward snapped at her.

"I know you do."

"You don't know anything." He said furious about it, stopping near the bus.

"The bus is leaving." Alice spoke up, her voice floating over the pair, "Hi. Will you be riding with us?" She asked Bella.

"No." Edward snapped, "Our bus is full." He said and walked onto the bus, ignoring Bella.

* * *

Harry looked down at the box of assorted jewellery that he and Hermione had figured out to give to the Cullen's. He had a piece for each of them, he knew that it was a bit early in their 'relationship' as friends to really be giving them something but he wanted to give them something for accepting him, accepting his family for what they were.

Now he was just waiting for Emmett to pick him up and bring him over to the Cullen's household. The Cullen's were still a little on edge when it came to Bella finding out about them and Harry knew that she was close from a talk that she had with Jacob while she and her friends were down at La Push beach for the day. All Harry could think was that it was incredibly stupid of Jacob, though he didn't know any better but Harry did have something to say about it to Billy.

"Hey baby." Emmett called snapping Harry out of his musings.

"Hey Emmy." Harry responded and hurried over to the jeep and jumped in, "How are you?" He asked giving him a kiss.

"Better now." Emmett responded and gave Harry a leering look. Harry had changed out of the clothes he had worn to school and was now in a pair of low rise skinny jeans, a white singlet shirt and a button down emerald green silk shirt over it. Harry blushed heavily under the stare.

"Stop it Em." He mumbled.

Emmett snapped out of it and took off down the road and out of Forks toward their home, "Sorry, you just look so good." He all but moaned.

"Thank you."

"How are you doing?" Emmett asked as he took Harry's hand in his own, his eyes on Harry the entire time that he drove them home.

"I'm fine. Better then fine." Harry responded, "Though you should keep your eyes on the road."

"I know what I'm doing." Emmett responded and pulled to a stop out the front of the Cullen house hold, "See?"

Harry shook his head, "You're an idiot." He said and jumped out of the jeep and headed for the house leaving Emmett behind him to catch up and catch up he did by throwing the teen over his shoulder and glided smoothly into the house.

"I'm back." Emmett called and sat down on the couch dumping Harry in his lap and brought him into a thorough kiss having not done that when picking his boyfriend up.

"Argh, do you mind." Rosalie groused coming into the room and took a seat.

"No not at all." Harry managed to get out and went back to kissing Emmett.

"Didn't you have something to show us Harry?" Alice spoke up as she floated into the room.

Harry pulled himself away from Emmett and cupped his hand over the others mouth to stop his advances, "Oh yeah, I do." He said and turned around in Emmett's lap and grabbed the box he had brought with him, "Please sit down I have some things for all of you."

"You didn't have to get us anything." Carlisle spoke up.

"But I wanted to. You have all accepted us and our magic and I just wanted to give you something for it." Harry explained.

"Then should we not give you something for accepting us?" Carlisle responded.

Harry shook his head firmly, "Don't you dare."

"Well you are a part of our family now that you're dating Emmett, that you are Emmett's mate so you should have a something of ours." Carlisle explained.

As soon as Carlisle finished speaking, Emmett had already pulled off his wrist cuff and swiftly wrapped it around Harry's wrist and gave it a kiss. Harry looked down stunned at the wrist cuff and let out a sigh, "You guys are a pain." He grumbled and opened the box, "I found these in the Potter vault and I don't think that I'll use them any time soon, and since they were mainly things for women, well who better to give them too then you guys and 'Mione." He babbled and moved off of Emmett's lap so that he was at the table and put everything he had brought and put them on the table.

The Cullen's gasped at the beautiful array of jewellery that was laid out in front of them, "I asked the Goblin's about these items and they have been in my family for generations, all the way back from the time of King Arthur and Merlin themselves, some of these were gifted to my family from Merlin and King Arthur. Apparently we were from a family of sculptures and potterers, hence the taking of the last name, Potter." Harry babbled and picked up the first piece, a compact mirror locket with a gleaming medallion imprint with 24 carat gold and handed it over to Rosalie, "It's a compact mirror." He explained with a small smile, "I thought that it would fit you perfectly." The Cullen's laughed lightly at his explanation as Rosalie gently took it from him, with a flick of his wand the necklace was secured around her neck, joining the Cullen crest already around her throat.

"Thank you." Rosalie said softly.

Harry beamed at her, "I'm glad that you like it." He said and picked up another piece and handed it over to Carlisle, "This piece is quite old, from a dig one of my ancestors did in Egypt." He explained.

Carlisle looked over the 18 carat golden ring, the gold was Egyptian filigree with an image of an Ankh and lotus flowers and once he slipped it on the ring shrunk to fit his finger, "Thank you Harry, it's beautiful."

"Well I thought that a ring would suit you better than anything else that I have found." Harry explained and grabbed an oak box and handed it over to Alice, "This one has been kept in the box with spells on it so that time wouldn't damage it."

Alice placed the box on her lap and carefully opened the box and gasped slightly at the necklace that was secured within and gently pulled it out. It was about 2 inches wide with large circlets of lace, joined together by some links of lace and then in the centre of the necklace laid a hematite stud with silver lotus flowers with chains delicately draped off of the stud, "Oh Harry, its lovely." She said in a whisper.

Harry smiled brightly at Alice, "I'm just glad that you didn't see what I was getting for you." He explained with a chuckle and picked up the next piece and handed it over to Esme. It was a golden pendant on a simple gold chain of a pair of angel wings, "I thought this would fit you perfectly." He said and then handed over the matching bracelet.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry shrugged, "That's okay. I figured that you had to be pretty saintly with looking after this lot." He said jokingly as he looked around the room at the rest of the Cullen family.

Esme laughed, "You've got that right."

"Okay Jasper, you are not the easiest of people to find something for. But I think that I found the perfect things for you and I hope that you like them." Harry said and enlarged a sword and handed it over to Jasper, "I couldn't believe it when I found it in an antique store in Port Angeles." He explained and watched as Jasper pulled the sword from its scabbard and gasped when he saw the blade of the sword and saw that his name was inscribed on it, "See what I mean?"

"How?" Jasper questioned, "I thought I lost this just after I was turned."

"Who knows how some things come about." Harry shrugged and handed over another gift for Jasper, "I found this as well."

Jasper took the small flat box and pulled the top off and nearly dropped the box in his shock at what it contained. Sitting inside was an old photograph of himself and his fellow soldiers, taken on one of the days that they obviously had some free time in the war, Jasper's hands shook as he gently pulled out the photo frame and looked at it.

"I knew it was a picture of you as soon as I saw it sitting there with the sword." Harry told him and felt a warmth that wasn't there before.

"Thank you Harry. You have no idea how much this means to me." Jasper said, "There are no words I could say that could describe what I'm feeling."

Harry smiled, "I think I get the gist of it Jasper." He said rubbing his heart, showing Jasper that he could feel what he couldn't describe, "We're comrades in arms Jasper, we know what it is to fight a war, we know the after affects that they cause." He said.

"Indeed we are." Jasper responded giving the teen a smile.

"Oh Jasper." Alice squealed throwing her arms around her husband.

Harry chuckled, "I also made the sword unbreakable and able to resist the strength of a vampire and to also be able to penetrate a vampire's skin." He explained, "So there is no fear in breaking it. So perhaps we could have a duel one day."

"It would be an honour."

"Okay, so on to the next item." Harry said picking up a small box and handed them over to Carlisle and watched as the vampire opened the box and found a pair of mother of pearl and onyx and gold cufflinks in the shape of Ying and Yang, "You're so stuffy that you deserve a pair of cufflinks." Harry smiled brightly at the man.

Carlisle turned his nose up at the teen, "Of course I do." He responded and smiled back at the teen, "Thank you Harry."

"I remember hearing that you prefer Mountain Lions when you hunt." Harry said looking over at Edward and handed over a sliver cuff bracelet with 18 carat gold with two lion heads at each end of the cuff, "I thought that would suit you nicely."

"Thank you Harry." Edward said softly.

"No one has to worry about wearing them, I had the Goblins put special unbreakable charms designed for vampire strength put on each item. Once you put it on, they will not come off unless YOU take them off." Harry explained

"That's very thoughtful of you Harry." Rosalie spoke up from where she was playing with her new necklace.

"Well like I said, some of these pieces are quite old." Harry said in response as though it was nothing but routine to do it and threw another necklace over at Rosalie.

Rosalie swiftly caught the necklace and let it dangle from her hand so that she could have a look at it properly. It was a Fleur De Lis Lariat necklace on a heavy hollow rope chain with Pearshape .45 carat Sapphires, "It's too much Harry." She whispered. Harry shook his head, "No it's not." He said, "I seemed to remember seeing something like it in your room the last night when I placed the silencing charms around." He explained, "I knew it was for you when I saw it."

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome." Harry beamed and passed another item over to Alice, inside the small ring box laid a 14 carat yellow gold antique finish Amethyst ring that fit snugly once Alice pulled it on.

"Doesn't the gold just match my eyes?" She cooed flashing the ring about, her eye lids fluttering.

Jasper grabbed her hand and gave the back of it a kiss, "Of course dear."

Harry grabbed a sliver cuff bracelet off of the table, glaring at his boyfriend as he did so, "Since you were so quick to give me your cuff." He said and put the silver cuff over the Cullen cuff on his wrist and the indents changed to look like the Cullen crest and threw it at his boyfriend and turned his attention back to the rest of the Cullen's.

"Awe come on baby." Emmett whined and put the cuff on where his used to be, "You were going to get one sooner or later."

"*cough* Dog House *cough*" Jasper coughed into his hand and caused everyone to burst out into laughter at Emmett's face, the look of horror on his face at thinking he would be in the dog house.

Harry shook his head, "I would never do that." He said, "I'd just use a castrating spell." He finished with a cheeky smile and had gasps coming from each of the males and giggles from Alice, Esme and Rosalie.

"But babe you wouldn't get anything outta me later." Emmett said aghast.

"The one I know isn't permanent, more like a chastity charm." He explained.

"Well I suppose that isn't so bad." Emmett mumbled, "Though I still wouldn't like to have it put it on me."

Harry patted his boyfriends knee, "Don't worry about it Emmy. You be a good boy and I won't have to." He said sagely.

Rosalie snorted from where she was sitting, "You had best brush up on that charm them."

Harry chuckled and handed a small ring box to Edward, "I hope you're not offended by this one." He said.

Edward cracked open the lid and inside sat a 24 carat gold ring in the shape of a skull, with a web design behind it and the words 'love kills slowly' on a banner around the skull and inside the skulls eyes were a pair of rubies, "I think that it suits perfectly." He mumbled and put it on his finger.

Harry handed the last of the jewellery to Emmett, a blush lightening on his cheeks as the larger vampire took them carefully and opened it and saw a matching bracelet and necklace sitting inside. The bracelet was sterling silver with a solid silver link that had a dagger and the words 'True love' designed on it and the necklace was on a beaded chain held with a lobster claw clasp, the cross was silver and onyx with studs of ruby, sapphire and emerald with a key hole heart in the centre of it.

"Thank you baby." Emmett said and put on the items and grabbed Harry and put him on his lap and kissed him sweetly and Harry's blush deepened and he hid his face in Emmett's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Edward." Alice spoke up, "I need you to go to Port Angeles and pick something up for me."

"Why can't you go and get it yourself?" Edward questioned glaring at the pixie vampire.

"Because Jasper and I are going out to hunt." She explained and grabbed her husband's hand and disappeared from the house.

"Didn't you pick up her vision Edward?" Harry questioned looking over at the bronze-haired vampire.

Edward shook his head, "No I didn't." He muttered and disappeared from the room, seconds later a car could be heard starting and roaring off down the drive.

Harry frowned, "He needs to get the lion claw out of his arse." He grumbled and caused the Cullen's to laugh.

* * *

Bella shook her head at the pink satin dress that Jessica picked out, showing off her voluptuous chest. While Angela was standing there in a soft lilac satin dress that went well with her skin tone.

"I think this halter makes by boobs look big." Jess murmured, "What do you think, Bella?" She asked.

Outside a group of drunk and rowdy frat boys knock on the glass and wolf whistle. A couple of them stare at her and Jess turns, embarrassed, back to Bell, "Bella?"

"It looks great." Bella responded absentmindedly.

"You said that about the last five dresses." Jess pointed out.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Angela asked.

"Maybe I should just go and check out the bookstore and meet you guys at the restaurant." Bella responded shoving her things in her bag.

"You sure?" Angela asked, not sure that Bella should go off on her own.

"She's right about this halter though. It does look great." Jess said, totally ignoring the topic of conversation as she admired herself.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the restaurant." Bella said and left the dress shop in search of the Thunderbird and Whale book store.

Bella let out a relieved sigh as she found the book store, hidden behind some warehouses, it was starting to get dark and she didn't want to be in the middle of nowhere with no one around. Hurrying up the steps Bella walks into the book store and heads for the counter and requests the book that she wanted instead of browsing through the shelves herself.

"Thank you." Bella said handing over the money and headed out of the store, thumbing through the pages of the book, getting a feel of it. Bella heads back through the way that she came, hoping that it wouldn't take as long to get back to the proper part of town.

Hurrying her pace Bella heads down the alley way that she took to get to the store and stopped short when two figures blocked the other end of the alley, Bella's breaths came in short and she turned back to the store only to be blocked again but the frat boys, who were really drunk by now.

"Wanna beer?" One of the asked her, stepping closer to her.

Bella pulled her purse from her shoulder and wraps the strap around her wrist so that she could use it as a weapon, "Come on now babe." The first said stepping closer to her, Bella swang her purse and hit him in the groin, the book in her bag making the impact hurt a little more. The group suddenly close in on Bella when the squeal of tyres sound and a car appears and revs at them, causing them to back off.

"Get in." Edward orders Bella as he stepped out of the car, watching the guys carefully, reading their minds, "Get in." He says a bit firmer when Bella doesn't move and watches, satisfied when she hurries and jumps in the car.

"Come on now, we were just having fun." One of the others said advancing on the car.

Edward glared at them, his glare so chilling, so animalistic in its fury that the guys back off, each falling over each other. Edward jumps in the car, revs forward, making a couple of them fall over and then took off.

"Wha… no, how did you find…" Bella tried to get out.

"I should go back and rip their heads off." Edward snarled through gritted teeth.

"No." Bella said firmly, "Bad idea."

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things that they were thinking." Edward responded.

"And you do?" Bella threw back.

"It's not hard to guess." Edward responded as he drove.

* * *

Sanguini looked up at the Cullen house hold from the line of trees he was hiding in. He should have known that Harry would end up meeting the vegetarian vampires, The Cullen's. He never had the problems with the Cullen's; they were good people despite the disability of being vampires. Giving up his post within the tree line, Sanguini breezed up to the door and opened it, entering the house without even being asked.

"Harry honey, I'm home." He called out stopping at the doorway of the lounge.

"Hey 'Guini." Harry called from where he was sitting on Emmett's lap.

Sanguini pouted, "I don't get a hug?"

Harry smiled and climbed off of Emmett's lap and went over to Sanguini and gave him a tight hug, "How are you 'Guini?" He asked stepping back to look at the vampire.

"I am well little Wizard." Sanguini responded giving Harry's forehead a kiss, "How about you?"

Harry shrugged, "About as well as I can be being me." He responded with a smile, "How are Aro, Caius and Marcus?" He asked.

"The last time that I saw them they were well." 'Guini responded, "Though I haven't seen them in a few months. Not since I took you to see them before the final battle."

"So you're here because of Minerva then?" Harry questioned with a raised brow.

Sanguini shrugged, "Of course. Minerva did contact me when she received Miss Granger's letter about the Cullen's being vampires. And who better then me to check them out and calm her fears about you being eaten." He joked.

Harry scoffed, "If the Volturi couldn't get to me what makes you think that this lot would be able to?" He questioned Sanguini.

"True enough." Sanguini responded, "Now what were you doing sitting on the big ones lap?" He questioned.

"He's my mate." Emmett responded for him standing, flexing. Not liking the fact that Sanguini had not let his little mate go.

Sanguini moaned, "No little Wizard, you break this old vampires heart." He said clutching at his chest.

Harry snorted, "Please your heart isn't beating." He scoffed.

Sanguini sniffled, "You're so mean to me."

Harry moved away from Sanguini and burrowed into Emmett's side, "Of course I am. But I thought you were trying to woo Marcus?"

Sanguini shook his head, "That man is being difficult about the whole thing." He grumbled walking into the lounge and taking a seat, "I've tried but he's being all Emo about it."

Harry giggled, "You're calling a vampire, a VAMPIRE Emo?"

"He is kinda Emo when you think about it." Emmett agreed sitting back down pulling Harry back onto his lap.

"So little Wizard, is there anything else that has been happening since I saw you last?" Sanguini questioned.

"Not really. Went to La Push for a bonfire the other night and we've just got to telling the Cullen's about us, about the war." Harry explained.

"Oh Little Wizard." Sanguini sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing Little Wizard but I should have known that you wouldn't hold anything back." Sanguini chortled.

"Why would I? I never hold anything back."

Sanguini snorted, "You're right about that. I think that's why Aro, Caius and Marcus like you so much and won't demand that you be turned."

Harry preened, "Of course. I'm just that fabulous."

"So how has Aro's favourite vegetarian vampires been doing?" Sanguini asked turning to Carlisle.

"We have been well Sanguini. We are quite content making our home here once again, we always seem to drift back to Forks." Carlisle explained.

"And where is your eldest and the drifters?" Sanguini inquired.

"Alice and Jasper are out hunting and Edward is running an errand in Port Angeles for Alice." Esme spoke up.

"Hmmm speaking of hunting." Sanguini hummed, "I should go and pick up a bite to eat myself." He said standing.

"Animals only 'Guini." Harry warned him.

Sanguini waved him away, "I know Little Wizard, I know." He said and disappeared from the house.

"Well that was interesting." Esme spoke up coming out from the kitchen.

"'Guini is an interesting guy." Harry agreed, "Did you know that he is older than Aro, Caius and Marcus?" He questioned.

"You're kidding." Emmett said shocked, "How? I thought there was no one older than them."

Harry nodded, running his fingers up and down Emmett's forearm, "Yep though 'Guini went to sleep for a while. You know like Lestat and Marius in Anne Rice's novels?"

"How? We can't sleep." Rosalie questioned.

"'Guini has some magic, that's how he was able to do it. That and the help of a potion called the Draught of Living Death. It puts a person to sleep until the counter potion is given but the venom wears it off instead." Harry explained, "'Guini likes to talk once you get him going." He said at the looks that he was getting from the Cullen's.

* * *

**LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR THE FULL LINKS WITH NO SPACES. I HOPE YOU THINK THEY SUIT EVERYONE**

Rosalie's compact mirror necklace  
http: // www. trilbyphoenix. com. au/ page. asp? categoryid =3& productid=398  
Rosalie's second necklace  
http: // www. jewel /ns-

Alice's choker  
http: // www. decarabia .co .uk/ immortal_ lotus_ there is an underscore between the immortal/lotus and 800  
Alice's ring  
http:// www. jewel basket. com/ 1459ra. html

Carlisle's ring  
http:// www. nilestone. com /product cart/ pc/ view ?id category= 0&idproduct= 135  
Carlisle's cufflinks  
http:// www. jewel /jblyi- s-yy. html

Esme's necklace  
http:// www. trilby phoenix. com. au/ page. asp? category id=3& productid=42  
Esme's bracelet  
http ://www .trilby phoenix. com. au/ page. asp? category id=2& product id=556

Jasper's sword  
http:// www. ioffer. com/i/ 113033042? source= eisi

Emmett's Cuff (Imagine the Cullen crest engraved on it.)  
http:// www. jewel basket. com/ yyagb  
Emmett's bracelet  
http:// www. heavenly treasures. com/ 268eb12b. html edward gets these too when he joins Harry and Emmett  
Emmett's necklace  
http:// www. heavenly treasures .com/ 268eb14n. html edward gets these too when he joins Harry and Emmett

Edward's bracelet  
http: //www. jewel basket. com/ yysilb 104. html  
Edward's Ring  
http:// www. heavenly treasures .com/ 268jb01r. html

Hermione's bracelet  
http :// www. jewel basket. com/ jbci-4a- 165940. html coming later


	12. La Push, Weasley's and Mate Realisation

Okie dokie, as per my last Poll as to whether or not Emmett was to give a part of his sperm to Rose we have a closing poll with a lot of you saying YES.

So when the time comes, with Harry's blessing, Rosalie will be having Emmett's baby.

Clouded has had 17,282 HITS and 5,704 Visitors so thank you to everyone one of you that read my story and to all of my reviewers I love you all for the support that you are giving me with continuing Clouded Emerald.

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I will have more for you shortly BUT…

What I would like from all of you at the moment is for you to tell me how you think Bella and Edward should break up and how to get Bella with Rosalie and Edward with Emmett and Harry. Please give me ideas toward this so that I can get on with the Emmett/Harry/Edward.

ENJOY  


* * *

Chapter 12

Draco nervously rang his fingers as he stood out the front of Jacob's house, unsure as to whether to knock or not, hoping that he wouldn't be unwelcome and over stepping on anyone.

"Are you going to knock or are you just going to stand here all day?" A voice asked, amused by the unsure blonde.

Draco looked up and into the rich brown eyes of Jacob who was leaning casually against the open door, Draco gaped at how far back his head had to go so that he could see into the teens eyes, "You grew again?" He croaked.

Jacob smiled down at Draco, "Yeah another three inches since the bonfire." He responded and stepped back from the door, "You want to come in?"

Draco nodded jerkily, "Yes, please." He said and walked into the house.

"So what's up?" Jacob questioned sitting down in his favourite chair and indicated for Draco to sit across from him.

"Ah, well I was bored sitting at home with just Weasel and Granger who were too busy snogging to notice anything else going on around them" Draco explained, "So I thought I'd come and see what you were doing."

"So I'm your first choice at companionship?" Jacob asked teasingly.

"No, I did ask my parents what they were doing but they are busy setting up a new business in Port Angeles." Draco explained.

Jacob put a hand to his chest, "Second choice, I'm wounded."

Draco smiled slightly at the teasing and turned his nose up at Jacob, "Of course you are. Why would I think of you when I have so many others to hang around with first."

Jacob laughed, "That's cool, as long as you remember that I'm here."

Draco blushed slightly, "I couldn't forget that you're here, you're huge and will need your own postal code soon."

Another bark of laughter startled Draco, causing him to pull his wand and held it tightly in his hand pointing to where the sound came from and blushed when he noticed that it was only Billy, with Remus, holding Teddy, behind him.

"Sorry." Draco whispered putting his wand away knowing that he probably had just reviled what he was to Jacob and Billy.

Remus walked over to Draco and put a finger under the teens chin and raised his head and gave him a smile, "It's all right Draco, Billy knows." He explained.

"Why?" Draco asked startled.

"Sit down Draco." Remus said and took a seat himself.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked confused about the whole situation.

"In a minute Jacob." Billy told his son.

"Draco, do you remember that Harry left the bonfire early?" Remus asked the teen, at Draco's nod he continued, "That night Billy had told Harry that he needed to stay away from the Cullen's and that upset Harry and I had heard every word between Harry and Billy and confronted Billy when he wouldn't tell me why he had upset my cub and found out something about the Quileute's."

Draco sighed, "I don't want to know do I?"

Remus chuckled, "It it nothing to fear Draco." He responded, "Do you remember the stories that were told the night of the bonfire?"

"The stories about the tribe being descendants of wolves?" Draco asked, Remus nodded and it seemed to dawn pretty quickly on Draco what was going on and the teen began to hyperventilate, "NO! No more werewolves please."

Remus passed Teddy to Billy and pulled Draco into an embrace and spoke nonsense to try and clam the teen down, "Be calm Draco, they are not like me they do not change with the moon like I do. They are like Animagi." He explained.

"You promise?" Draco managed to get out through his scattered breathing.

"I promise Draco."

"What's going on?" Jacob asked again, getting frustrated with the conversation and not beginning to understand a word of it.

"Can you do something Remus?" Billy asked softly, "Jay doesn't need to know yet."

Remus nodded and pulled back from a frantically clinging Draco and pulled his wand and crouched down in front of Jacob and stared into his eyes, "**Obliviate.**" He said firmly and wiped the last few minutes from Jacob's mind.

"Oh hey Remus." Jacob said smiling at the man, "Finally got dad away from the Clearwater's then?" He asked.

Remus chuckled, "Yes I did. I did tell you I could."

Jacob turned his attention back to Draco, "So is there anything that you would like to do today?" He asked.

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me." Draco responded as he threw a confused look to his guardian.

"Cool." Jacob said jumping up from his chair and pulled Draco to his feet, "We'll go to the garage then."

"We'll talk about it later Draco." Remus managed to tell him before he was dragged out of the house.

"Do you really think that he should know?" Billy asked.

"I think that it's only fair considering the upcoming circumstances." Remus responded.

"What upcoming circumstances?" Billy questioned.

Remus shook his head, "You'll find out." He said with a smile, "Now what time are you heading to Charlie's for that baseball game?"  


* * *

"What's that?" Draco asked as they entered the garage, his nose turned up at the tiny red car that sat there.

"This is my car." Jacob said patting the hood proudly, "Dad brought it for me and I'm fixing it up though I am missing some parts." He explained and propped up the hood and bade Draco to come over and have a look, "Do you know much about cars?"

Draco shook his head, "No I don't." He said coming over and peered around Jacob's thick arm and looked at what was under the hood, "Is it supposed to look like that?" He asked seeing the cobwebs and loose wires.

Jacob gave a barking laugh, "No. I'm still cleaning 'er up." He explained, "Would you like to help me clean up?" He asked.

Draco shook his head, "No, I think that I would do more damage than good." He said backing away from the car.

"Okay, calm down." Jacob laughed following after the blonde, "We'll head down to the beach then if you want." He offered.

"Sounds good to me." Draco agreed with a smile and the pair headed down to the beach.  


* * *

Hermione sighed and lent back in her chair having just pulled the last of her memories and placed them into the pensive while Ron was upstairs sleeping off their last intense bout of sex. Crookshanks jumped up next to his master and rubbed his head against her elbow and yowled, demanding for her to pat him.

"Nice to see you again 'Shanks." She murmured as she ran her fingers through his fur, "Are you hungry?" She questioned him standing and headed for the kitchen and pulled out some fish they were given from the bonfire and placed it on a plate and put it on the floor for 'Shanks to eat and then went about pulling out something for her and Ron to eat for dinner.

Hermione was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and slapped at one forearm, "Don't do that Ron." She scolded him.

"Sorry 'Mione." He said kissing her neck, "What's for dinner?"

"Just some bacon and scrambled eggs." Hermione responded, "I don't feel like making anything more than that."

"That's fine by me." Ron responded moving back from his girlfriend and flicked on the coffee maker, one of the only appliances that he even bothered to learn how to use.

"I put my memories in the pensive while you were sleeping." 'Mione explained, "You should do it as well once you've finished eating."

"I can do that." Ron responded, "When do you think they would want to see them?"

"We'll leave it until the weekend. Harry can take them over for us."

Ron made a sound of acceptance around his coffee cup, "Where's Malfoy?"

"I'm guessing that he either went to his parents or the Reservation." Hermione responded throwing the bacon on the sizzling oil.

"I think Malfoy has something for Jacob." Ron muttered.

Hermione turned on Ron, her hands on her hips, "So what if he does? I think that having a boyfriend would be good for Draco, he's come a really long way since he came here."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Though for a while there I did think that Draco and Rosalie would end up together."

Hermione laughed and turned back to the stove, "I think that those two are too much alike to date. They'd be more suited to be brother and sister then boyfriend and girlfriend." She said serving up the bacon and eggs and placed Ron's plate in front of him and sat down to eat hers.

"What do you think about this Edward/Bella nonsense?" Ron asked thorough a mouthful of food.

"Swallow first Ron." Hermione muttered absentmindedly as she thought about the question, "I think that it is going to go downhill awfully fast and after today I just know that Bella knows what Edward and his family are." She explained, "Bella and Edward disappeared during lunch and I've got the feeling that she confronted him."

"Should we get Remus to Obliviate her?" Ron asked, "This is just asking for a response from the Volturi."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Ron, I really don't. On one hand I want Bella to know because I think that she and Edward are mates but I also think that it will put her in unnecessary danger from nomad vampires and the Volturi."

Ron sighed, "I suppose if Harry likes her well enough he could stand up for her with the Volturi since they wouldn't dare go against him." He stated, "Though I still don't get why they are so afraid of him. Harry's just a tiny wizard and they are a force of vampires."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend thoughtfully, "You know, Harry never did tell us what happened when he went to see the Volturi. Maybe we should ask him the next time he comes home."

Ron snorted, "Harry should just take his things and move in with Emmett. He spends enough of his time over there."

Hermione smiled at Ron, "Are you feeling left out Ron?"

Ron sighed and pushed back his empty plate, "We haven't even gone flying since we got here." He bemoaned.

Hermione reached over the table and gave Ron's lips a peck, "Just ask him to spend some time with you. Just don't make Harry feel guilty about not spending time with you."

Ron smiled brightly at Hermione, "Brilliant. Ooh and maybe I could call home and ask everyone if they would like to come over one weekend." He said and quickly disappeared from the kitchen and to their room to write a letter to his brothers and parents. Hermione shook her head and went about cleaning up.  


* * *

Harry let out a cry as Emmett threw him down on his bed, laughing when Emmett all but jumped on top of him, his arms bracing on either side of Harry as he looked down on his little mate.

"And what brought this sudden bout of possessiveness about?" Harry questioned wrapping his arms around Emmett's neck.

Emmett growled softly, "I don't like the fact that Sanguini was so familiar with you."

Harry laughed and rubbed Emmett's cheek and gave him a kiss, "Awe, is Emmy jealous?"

"Damn straight I am. He is not to hold you like that again." He stated and kissed his mate passionately.

Harry hummed into the kiss, his fingers threading through Emmett's curly hair and the kiss became deeper and Harry hooked one of his legs over Emmett's thigh, making Emmett loose his balance slightly at the sudden action, his weight coming down to rest on Harry, causing both to let out passionate moans at the contact.

"If you keep wiggling I won't be held responsible for what I do in response." Emmett said hoarsely looking down in to passion darkened green eyes.

Harry wiggled again, "And if I want you to lose control?" He questioned and seconds later Emmett was missing his shirt.

Startled, Emmett looked down at himself and saw that he was only missing his shirt, "You know that will be really handy." He muttered and then sat up and put his hands on Harry's hips, "But we are not going to do anything baby. Not yet all right."

Harry pouted at Emmett, "So mean."

Emmett chuckled, "But I never said that we wouldn't do anything." He said with a smirk and moved his fingers to Harry's button and zipper and brought it down slowly, teasing the whimpering teen.  


* * *

Rosalie smirked at Harry as he came into the kitchen for breakfast, "Have a good time last night?" She questioned.

Harry blushed brightly and buried his face in his hand in mortification, "Yes I did thank you." Came the muffled response.

Alice laughed at the teen, "Don't worry about Rose Harry. We all tease each other about our night of sex."

Harry's blush became even darker, "You're so mean." He pouted at the two female vampires.

"Do you think that Draco will have something for us when we get to school?" Rosalie asked.

Harry nodded, "He should do and if he doesn't then 'Mione most probably will. She like's solving puzzles."

"What do you think the Volturi would do with this information?" Esme wondered as she put a plate of food down for Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I think that they would demand proof first that they would be like normal children, or born vampires, and not one of the immortal children because then they would kill each and every one of them." He explained, "You do know the story of the Forbidden Children don't you?" At their nods Harry let out a relieved sigh, "We should be able to have them come around with 'Guini's help."

"What do you need my help with?" 'Guini asked from where he was now sitting on one of the kitchen benches.

"Draco and 'Mione are going to reformulate the pregnancy potion for vampires." Harry responded, "Do you think that the Volturi will go for it?"

Sanguini paused in thought at the posed question, "I think that you will win over Athenodora and Sulpicia before you win over Aro, Caius and Marcus. Though you would probably win over Marcus faster than I can." He mused.

"Maybe I could mellow him out for you." Harry laughed.

'Guini smiled at the teen, "That would be very much appreciated if you could. Nothing I do seems to get through to him."

"You do have to take into account that Marcus did lose his mate." Esme spoke up.

Sanguini sighed, "I know. But I also know that Aro had something to do with her death, even if she was his sister."

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned joining them in the kitchen.

"I believe that Marcus and Didyme wished to leave the Volturi after a few centuries, more than likely to see the world. But it wouldn't do for Aro to lose one of his minions with a power and had her killed and Chelsea used her powers on him making him appear as he does to this day." Sanguini explained to the Cullen coven.

"The why don't you do something about it 'Guini?" Harry asked, "You are the oldest of them all and have more power because you were a wizard before your coming of age."

Sanguini sighed, "I could do that but then the Volturi would be in ruins and everything they work to cover, the vampires that they keep under control would have free reign on the world's populace." He explained.

"I guess I see your point." Harry conceded, "Though I will think of something to re-awaked Marcus. I swear on it 'Guini."

Sanguini gave Harry a small sad smile, "I know that you will do everything in your power to help Little Wizard but I'm just not sure if anything can help."

Harry slid off of his stool and walked over to where Sanguini was sitting and gave him a hug, "I will do whatever is in my power to help 'Guini. No one should live life like Marcus is."

"Thank you Little Wizard." 'Guini said giving him a peck on the forehead and pushed the teen from him, "Now you best be off, you have school."

"Alright. I'll talk with 'Mione and Moony and see what we can do." He said and headed to Emmett's room to grab his bag.

"Do you think that he can do it?" Esme questioned Sanguini.

"Harry can do and accomplish anything once his mind is set to it." 'Guini replied with a smile and left the Cullen's to their own devices.  


* * *

Harry watched Bella and Edward talk from where he was sitting on Emmett's lap eating his lunch. It was obvious that the girl knew what was going on, what the Cullen's really were and that didn't sit well with Harry at all since he knew that the Volturi would find out about her knowing and do something about it.

"You all right babe?" Emmett questioned.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled, "Though I will be going home after school today. I want to look up some information and see how far 'Mione and Draco have gotten with the potion." He explained.

"That's okay. Alice said that it's going to be sunny tomorrow so we're going to go hiking up until Sunday." He explained.

Harry smiled, "Uh huh I get you. I guess that I can go without you for the weekend."

Emmett gave a bark of laughter, "Of course you can."

"Hey everyone." 'Mione greeted as she sat down with her lunch.

"Hey." Everyone greeted.

"Where's Ron?" Harry wondered.

"He talked Remus into letting him have the day off today because the Weasley's are going to be coming for the rest of the week and go home on Sunday. He wanted to get them settled in and not leave it to Remus to do." 'Mione explained.

Harry bounced excitedly in his 'chair', "This is going to be awesome." He crowed, "The whole family, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, ma and pa?"

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm, "Yes Harry, everyone. Including the people that they are dating."

Harry was nearly hyperventilating with excitement which in turn caused Jasper to use his gift and calm the teen down from his high before it affected him too badly, "Oh Merlin, I can't wait this is going to be great." He said and turned on Emmett, "I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

Emmett looked decidedly uncomfortable, "Do you think that they would mind what we are?" He questioned.

"They'll be a little unsure at first but will come around." Hermione responded, "They are a very easy going and very accepting family."

"Then we would love to meet them." Alice responded.

"Great." Harry cheered.

"What's so great about having a house full of Weasley's?" Draco grouched, "Just so you know I will be staying with my parents during that time." He explained.

"That's okay Dray, I never thought that you would be ready to meet the entire Weasley tribe." Harry responded with a shrug, knowing that all of the Weasley's would make Draco feel uncomfortable.

"Oh and Harry, before I forget anymore then I already have. Remus ran into James and Lily yesterday afternoon and they were wondering if you couldn't drop by. Mainly to meet your baby brother but to also have dinner, though they said that they were willing to forgo the dinner if you felt too uncomfortable with it." Hermione rattled off.

"I will I would like to meet my brother if nothing else and I have to talk to them properly. Our conversation last time wasn't the best." Harry admitted and looked over at Alice, "Ali?"

"Yes Harry?" Alice asked turning her attention to the teen.

"What have you seen of Isabella?" He asked.

Alice looked over at where Edward and Bella were sitting, Edward looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Some of it is good, some bad." She responded.

"Please Ali, I need to know if I have to Obliviate her or not for her sake." Harry said and flinched when Edward threw a glare at him.

Alice shook her head, "You don't have to worry about anything Harry. Trust me."

Harry nodded, looking down at his lunch, "Okay Ali. I'll trust you." He responded.

"Why do you dislike Bella so much?" 'Mione questioned Harry, "She's very nice."

"She could be a danger to us all though and I don't want that." Came Harry's whispered response.  


* * *

"Do you truly believe that you care for me more than I care for you?" Edward questioned Bella with a pained look on his normally still face.

Bella had to remember that she needed to breathe and slowly exhaled, she looked away from him and around the cafeteria to gather herself before turning back to Edward, "You're doing it again." She murmured.

"Doing what?" Edward asked, his eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Dazzling me." Bella responded looking at him again, trying not to fall back into his web.

If he could Edward would be blushing, "Oh." Was all he could come up with in response and grabbed the bagel off of his lunch tray and started to pick it to pieces.

"Yes." Bella muttered looking down at her now cold pizza, her fingers idly tracing the faux grains of wood.

"Yes you are going to answer of yes you really feel that way?" Edward questioned.

"Yes I really believe that." She whispered and I was silent around the table, neither wanting to break the silence that the admission had created.

Edward could feel the venom pool in his mouth as he took a deep, unnecessary breath, inhaling her scent and was struck at how potent they smell off her blood was to him. More so today than any other day, "You're wrong." He said swallowing the venom the welled up in his mouth.

Bella looked up at Edward through her fringe she shook her head, "You can't know that." She whispered her heart fluttering in her chest, hoping his words to be true

"What makes you think so?" Edward questioned his melodic voice soft.

Bella shook her head, "It doesn't matter any way."

"What do you mean that it doesn't matter?"

"Look at me." She muttered, her fingers twisting and untwisting with how unsure she was feeling about the Adonis sitting across from her, "I'm ordinary. I'm nothing like your sisters."

Edward gave a rich chuckle, "That's a good thing Bella, believe me when I tell you that. Trust me when I tell you that you are far from ordinary Isabella Swan."

Bella blushed and looked back down at the table and Edward swallowed another rush of venom at the action of Bella blushing. Edward grabbed both trays of food and stood, "Come on it's time for class." He muttered heading for the bin and dumping the food he headed out of the cafeteria with a love struck Bella shuffling after him.  


* * *

"Ron." Molly cried out once she dusted the soot off of her clothes and brought her youngest into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi mum." Ron responded with a sigh as he hugged her back just as tightly, "Hey dad." Ron said moving on to Arthur and getting the same hug from him.

"How are you Ron?" Arthur asked.

"I'm brilliant." Ron sighed, "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to be away from home. Not that I don't love you guys, but being out on my own, being free of the Wizarding world, I feel that now I can be who I want to be." He explained.

Molly and Arthur smiled at their youngest, "That's a relief for us to hear." Molly told him giving him a kiss on the cheek, "We're glad that you're doing well."

"Where are the others?" Ron questioned.

"Coming through in a minute, your mother and I wanted a few minutes alone with you to talk." Arthur explained.

"Where are Remus, Harry and Hermione?" Molly questioned as she walked around the living room.

"Remus is fixing up something for you to eat and Harry and 'Mione are at school. I talked Remus into letting me stay home so I could get your rooms ready and greet you." Ron explained.

"You shouldn't have stayed off of school just to greet us." Molly scolded her son.

Ron blushed, "I know mum but I really wanted to see you and I just know that even if I went to school I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on my classes." He responded.

"Well all right I suppose." Molly relented.

"Hey ya Ron." Charlie crowed as he burst out of the fire place with Bill, Fred and George following behind him, then behind them came Oliver, Angelina and Katie.

"Hey guys."

"How have ya been Ron?" Oliver asked as he shook the red haired teen's hand.

"Brilliant mate. How about you guys?" Ron asked greeting the others.

Ron got greats and awesomes in response to his question and got everyone seated around the lounge and Remus came out with some tea and finger sandwiches for everyone to snack on.

"So you guys got a Pitch out the back?" Oliver asked.

"Since we live so close to the Muggles we haven't been able to set one up. Even with Muggle repelling spells it would be hard." Remus explained, "We'll find somewhere to set one up before you leave." He soothed.

"Brilliant." Oliver, Angelina and Katie crowed.

"I'm sure that the Cullen's know of somewhere we can set up a Quidditch Pitch." Ron explained.

"Who are the Cullen's and how do they know of who we are?" Molly questioned rounding on Remus with a slight angry flush on her face.

"Relax mum. The Cullen's are great, there's Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme and their adopted kids Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper." Ron explained to her and looked over at Remus who gave a small nod in response to the unanswered question, "They're vegetarian vampires." He said and braced himself for the coming response from his mum.

"VAMPIRE'S." She shrieked jumping up from her chair, "You are letting my children associate with vampires?" She spat at Remus.

"Be calm Molly." Remus responded, "Carlisle Cullen just so happens to be the man that saved my life when I was bitten by Greyback. I trust them Molly and even more so now that Harry is the mate to a pair of them."

"What?" Molly, Arthur and Ron yelled out.

"What do you mean by mated to a pair of them?" Ron questioned, confused by the way Remus had said pair and not just Emmett.

Remus sighed, "Emmett is Harry's mate but Edward is also." He explained, "Harry and Emmett don't know that Edward is also their mate."

Ron was struck dumb, "Damn, who'd have thought… But what about Bella?" He questioned, "Edward is really hung up on her."

"I don't know what is going to happen with that relationship Ron. Things will all come to pass sooner or later." Remus shrugged.

"Well we'll head to school with Ron and pick them up. Suss out these Cullen's if you want mum." Bill spoke up.

"Oh would you dear?"Molly simpered.

"Of course mum, we'd be happy to." Bill responded, amused.

"Well then you had better hurry off then, school finishes in a few minutes." Ron said jumping up and hurrying to the door.  


* * *

"Come home with 'Mione and me?" Harry asked of Emmett and the Cullen's, "I want you to meet ma and pa."

"Of course Harry." Emmett responded, "We'll follow you."

Harry beamed, "Brilliant." He said and rushed over to where 'Mione was waiting near the car.

"Grab 'im." A voice shouted and Harry found himself in a pair of arms and then thrown into another pair, "Grab 'Mione." An identical voice cried out and Hermione quickly found herself in the same position as Harry.

"Put me down you brute." Hermione squealed smacking at the back of her attacker and let out a squeak when a hand slapped her flank, "How dare you Fredrick Weasley."

"What the hell are you doing?" Emmett snarled at George and grabbed his boyfriend off of the red head, "Never touch my mate again."

George looked up at the looming figure of Emmett, "Well aren't we a big boy." He said, eyes wide.

Harry let out a snort of laughter, "Very articulate there Forge." He said shaking his head and turned his attention to Emmett and ran a soothing hand down his cheek, "Don't worry Em, they're my friends, my brothers in all but blood."

Emmett looked into the emerald eyes of his mate, "All right, but I don't want them throwing you about like that." He grumbled, "You could get hurt."

"Awe that's sweet." Harry said and kissed his mate on the cheek.

Gred and Forge made gagging noises from next to them and Gred put 'Mione back on her feet. "Hello I'm Fred or Gred…"

"I'm George or Forge Weasley…" George continued.

"Nice to meet you." They finished together.

"I'm Bill Weasley the eldest." Bill said stepping forward with Charlie moving to stand next to him.

"Charlie."

"Oliver."

"Angelina."

"And I'm Katie." Katie finished off with the introductions.

"Emmett Cullen." He responded and indicated with his head toward his family, "The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper and the other two are Alice and Edward, my family."He introduced.

"You right 'Mione?" Ron questioned coming over to his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Ron, but I cannot say the same for Fred should he slap me on the ass again." 'Mione responded glaring at said red headed twin.

Fred raised his hands, "Sorry 'Mione couldn't help it. Seems that you've developed quite an ass since leaving Hogwarts." He said with a bright smile.

"Nah, it's just the jeans that make her ass look good." George responded cocking his head to the side and looking at Hermione's ass.

Hermione blushed heavily and moved her satchel around so that it covered her bum, "We will meet you back at home." She said through gritted teeth and headed over to the car.

Harry jumped out of Emmett's arms and followed after her, "We'll see you at our place in a few then. Maybe get Carlisle and Esme to come around if they are free." He called out after him.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett jumped into Rosalie's red convertible, Alice on her phone to Carlisle telling him what was going on. Edward watched his family leave from where he was leaning against his Volvo, Bella standing next to him watching with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Who're they?" Bella questioned looking up at Edward.

"They are Harry's extended family. Seems that they have come down to see Harry and their brother, Ron." Edward explained walking Bella around to the passenger side and held the door open for her.  


* * *

Emmett was nervous about meeting his boyfriend's extended family. He didn't know what their reaction to his family would be like. But if they were anything like Remus then he shouldn't worry about anything. Right?

"Have you seen anything Ali?" He asked.

"If it was anything bad I would have said something Emmett." Alice responded, "Everything will be fine."

Emmett's shoulders slumped in relief even as he sighed, "Okay."

"Jeeze Emmett, you'd think that you were going to your execution." Jasper laughed at the bigger vampire's expense.

"Shut up Jasper." Emmett responded hitting the older vampire over the chest, "I mean seriously dude, what if you had to meet Alice's family?"

"I suppose I would react the same way. But I don't have to worry about that now do I?" Jasper said cheekily as he brought Alice into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Stop teasing Emmett." Rosalie spoke up as they pulled into the drive of Moony's Den and climbed out and headed for the door not bothering to wait for her family to catch up with her and walked into the house without so much as a knock.

"Hello Remus." Rosalie said as she walked over to the play pen that housed Teddy and picked up the toddler tickling his feet as she went to sit down next to Remus.

"Afternoon Rosalie." Remus responded, amused at the vampiress's affection for his son.

"Where's Emmy?" Harry questioned coming from the kitchen with a plate of food.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "He's outside, terrified to come in because of your extended family." She explained.

The mortals heard the faint yelling of 'Oi.' from outside and the tinkling laughter of Alice. Rosalie snorted.

"For a vampire he is quite the chicken isn't he?" Ron laughed, playing Rosalie's game of ticking off Emmett enough that he would come barging into the room.

"Maybe we should take Harry up to his room and ravish him." Fred and George said together and seconds later a growling Emmett appeared in their faces.

"MINE!" He snarled and seconds later he was gone, with Harry leaving a shocked group of wizards behind.

"Oh my he's a big boy." Molly said fanning herself, Angelina and Katie agreeing with her observation.

"Hello I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper." Alice said softly as she and her mate entered the lounge room, she joined Rosalie and Remus on the couch, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you dear." Molly said with a smile, "I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur and my children Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, of course you know our youngest Ron." She said proudly, "And these are Oliver, Charlie's boyfriend, Katie Fred's girlfriend and Angelina George's girlfriend."

"As you know I am Alice and this is Jasper, our sister Rosalie with Teddy, our mother, father and brother will also be joining us momentarily. Edward, Carlisle and Esme." Alice explained.

"Well meeting your family will be a relief. Knowing about the Volturi was a little bit tense." Arthur explained.

Alice laughed her usual tinkle, "Yes, they are like that aren't they."

"How do you like living here?" Molly asked, "Is it a good place to be?"

"It's a wonderful place to live, the school is great but the closeness of the town wears a little thin with everyone knowing everyone else's business." Alice explained, "Poor Jasper has a hard time of it you see, he's new to the vegetarian way." She said running a soothing hand up and down Jasper's arm at the admission.

"Well blood pops should help with that." Bill spoke up, "Mainly during class and maybe lunch."

"Blood pops?" Jasper questioned.

"In the Wizarding world there is a sweet that can be purchased at Honeydukes, it's called a blood pop and is actually made of blood for vampires to snack on until they can get out for a meal." Charlie explained, "We could send some over when we get home."

"That would be great." Alice bounced happily in her chair, "Thank you."

"I'm sure that there would be a Wizarding settlement around here somewhere." Remus hummed thoughtfully.

"We could floo Minerva later and have her find out where about it is and let us know. We could take the Cullen's with us to see the Wizarding community." Katie spoke up, excited about it, "Oh I wonder if the Wizarding fashion is different in America then England."

This had all of the girls chatting about the fashion pros and cons of England and America and their favourite fashions and designers. The males and adults moved off into the kitchen to converse and leave the girls to bond.

"Well at least their bonding about something and not taking each other's heads off." Remus mentioned.

"Yes, but it also means that Teddy is stuck out there with them and will either be gay or dress really well." Ron mentioned laughing.

"Yes well I didn't want to risk my life trying to take him from Rosalie." Remus huffed.

"Hello?" A soft voice called into the house, "Any one home?"

"Come in Esme, Carlisle, Edward. We're in the kitchen." Remus called and they were joined by said vampires, "Hello." He greeted.

"What are the girls going?" Esme questioned.

"Talking fashion." Ron said with an exaggerated shudder.

Carlisle laughed, "Just wait until the girls get on you about what you wear, they'll take you shopping." He explained, "Alice is all ready set to take Harry out shopping in a few weeks."

"Poor Harry, I knew him well." Ron said feigning a faint into his brother.

Bill hit Ron over the head, "He isn't dying, he's just going shopping." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"A death sentence for any man." Remus said sagely, agreeing with Ron.  


* * *

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen stop right this instant." Harry yelled at his boyfriend, his fists pounding on his back making little effort in making the vampire stop.

Emmett came to a slow stop and let Harry slip down from his shoulder and took a deep unneeded breath, "I'm sorry." He whispered drawing Harry to him and buried his nose in the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder breathing in his loves scent.

"Fred and George were only joking, you'll get used to that during the week." Harry soothed, "They have personalities similar to you, and they're the jokesters of the family have their own joke business and everything." He explained.

"Sorry baby, I just saw red when they said that."

"Well I'll ask them to stop it."

Emmett sighed and kissed along Harry's neck, "All right, I'll try and reign it in but I can't guarantee it."

Harry wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and kissed him passionately, "I love you, you know." He whispered against Emmett's lips.

"I love you too." Emmett sighed with a smile and picked up his little love, "Come on let's get you back." He said and raced off.

"Emmy, have you noticed something missing lately?" Harry questioned.

Emmett slowed to another stop, "What do you mean?"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know but there seems to be something missing with our relationship. I mean don't get me wrong, I love you and you complete me but I feel like there's more to come between us."

Emmett looked over his shoulder at Harry the best he could with the position that they were in, "I think that I understand what you're saying, I can kinda feel it too. What do you think I could be?" He wondered.

"I think that we are two thirds of a whole that there is another person that belongs with us to make us complete." Harry explained.

"You know I think that you're right." Emmett said softly and let Harry slip from his back and turned to embrace Harry, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  


* * *

Harry knocked on Remus's study door and then walked in and sat down across from Remus, "How can I help you cub?" Remus questioned putting his book down.

"There is something that I wanted to ask you." Harry started.

"And what is that cub?"

"Is it possible to have more than one mate?" He asked softly, looking down at his twisting hands.

Remus smiled softly at his confused cub, "It is cub. There have been instances where a person has had more than one mate. But usually they are creatures."

"So it is possible that Em and I have another mate?"

Remus chuckled causing Harry to look up at him, hurt by the laughter response, "I'm not laughing at you cub. I'm laughing at the fact that it took you this long to figure it out."

"You mean you knew that we could have had another part of us?" Harry questioned startled.

"I did cub. But as I have told you before the telling of mates is not really allowable as that person should find out whom their mate is by themselves." Remus responded.

"Do you know who it is?" Harry asked, excitedly.

"I do Harry but I will not tell you. You and Emmett must find out yourselves."

Harry sighed and slumped back in his chair, "All right I guess."

Remus laughed and reached over to ruffle Harry's hair, "Now why don't you head to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Okay good night Remmy."

"Good night Harry." Remus said and went back to reading his book.  


* * *

"Any luck?" Emmett questioned when Harry walked into his bedroom.

Harry shook his head, "No. Remmy admitted that he knew who our other mate is but didn't tell me who they were." Harry explained, "He said that we have to find out by ourselves." He said changing and crawling into bed and lay over Emmett's stone cold chest and snuggled into him.

"Well I guess that I'll have to sniff 'em out." Emmett responded, the vibrations buzzing in Harry's ear as he spoke.

Harry gave a laugh and moved up to kiss Emmett, "You do that." He said and snuggled down and drifted off to sleep with Emmett's fingers brushing through his hair.


	13. Hogwarts? Mates? Remus say What?

Hey ya everyone, I know that it's been a while since I have posted but I ended up with really bad writers block and couldnt get this chapter done, I dont think it's the best so it may be re-written in the future So please tell me what you think.

Please enjoy this chapter

=**BOLD=** is Edward hearing others minds  
+normal+ is rapid vampire speak (So fast it's not detectable to humans)

* * *

Chapter 13

Emmett scratched at the back of his head as he sat in his last class of the day, bored with the class and having nothing else to occupy his time with since they had to show themselves as family. Though he could play the bad egg out of all of his family and miss a couple of classes, they couldn't all be perfect, that would just be to noticeable.

=**God I'm so bored.**= He moaned and heard his brother chuckle from next to him.

+It's not that bad Emmett.+ Edward responded swiftly, his mouth barely moving with the vampiric speed that they had.

=**Yes it is. Why must we do this all the time? Why can't I just be the delinquent one and not go to school at all?**= Emmett questioned.

+If that is what you wish, let Carlisle know your preference for the next time we move.+

Emmett sighed, =**You know I couldn't do that. But maybe, just maybe Harry will be with me next time and we can all get the same classes.**=

+I wouldn't count on it Emmett. You have to take into consideration Harry's family.+ Edward replied.

=**Oh yeah and what about Bella then?**= Emmett questioned with a slight growl.

+She won't become one of us if I can help it.+ Edward growled in response, his posture stiff.

Emmett snorted, =**Whatever you reckon brother you know the Volturi will have something to say about it.**=

+I'll delay that for as long as I can.+ Edward said and was out of the class at the first ring of the bell.

Emmett sighed and shook his head, taking in a deep breath and was struck by the scent that he inhaled, moss, illness, smoke that could have been from a steam boat and lion, left behind by his brother. Emmett was struck dumb at the smells.

"Mr. Cullen." Mr. Snap said, bringing Emmett out of his stupor.

Emmett grabbed his things, "Sorry sir." He said and hurried out of the class room and to the car park to meet up with Harry and tell him what happened.

"You all right Emmy?" Harry questioned at the conflicting look on his vampire's face.

"Yeah, let's head to your place." Emmett responded picking Harry up and putting him in his jeep and fastened the harness, "I'll talk to you guys later." He said to his siblings, "You'll have to get a lift with Eddie." He explained to them and drove off, his tyres squealing as he roared out of the parking lot.

"Em slow down please." Harry asked concerned about the way Emmett was driving.

At his request Emmett slowed down, "Sorry baby. Just got a shock at the end of class is all."

"You'll tell me won't you?"

"Of course. I'll park at your place and we'll go for a walk and talk about it." Emmett told him.

Harry smiled at Emmett and took his hand, "Good." He said.

Emmett pulled into the driveway and unstrapped Harry's harness and jumped out himself and then helped Harry down from the car, "Just let me put this in the house and I'll be right with you." Harry said and disappeared into the house to get rid of his bag and appeared seconds later and took Emmett's hand in his, "Okay let's go."

Emmett picked Harry up and they took off into the forest and towards Edwards meadow so that they were far enough away from his family, especially Edward, "I found our other mate." He said in way of explanation as he sat down with Harry on his lap.

Harry's eyes went wide with shock, "How? Who?" He questioned.

Emmett sighed and breathed in Harry's scent, "It was in my last class of the day, Edward and I were talking about some stuff and I said something that he didn't like about Bella and flew out of class as soon as the bell rang. Anyway, I caught Edward's scent, I don't know why it never struck me before but…" He sighed again, "Edward's our mate Harry."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in a whisper, shock coursing through his body.

"I'm sure." Emmett responded.

Harry sighed and burrowed into Emmett, "What are we going to do?" he questioned.

"What can we do?" Emmett sighed, "He's so strung up on Bella that there isn't much we can do about it. If we come out and tell him he won't believe us."

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

Bella was cleaning the mud off of her truck on one of the sunnier days when Edward landed in the bed, startling her from her cleaning and she dropped the hose, startled by the sudden noise from Edward.

"Can't you act human?" She questioned with a smile, "I mean I've got neighbours."

"I'm gunna take you to my place tomorrow." Edward responded with a smile and knocked the dent out of the wheel cover of her truck created when Tyler's van hit it.

"Thanks…" Bella said brushing her hair behind her ear, "Wait, you mean with your family?" She questioned confused and worried.

"Yeah."

"But what if they don't like me?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed slightly as he lent against the hood of the truck, "You're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but… because you think that they won't approve of you?" He laughed.

"I'm glad that I can amuse you." Bella responded dryly.

Edward looked off to the side, his posture and face rigid and a slight growl built in his chest.

"What is it?" Bella questioned.

Edward shook his head, "A complication." He responded, "I'll pick you up tomorrow." He told her and jumped in his Volvo.

Bella watched him drive off and smiled slightly as Billy parked on the side of their house, "Hey come to visit your truck?" She asked in greeting as Jacob pushed Billy toward the house.

"Looks good, got the dent out." Jacob said dropping a bag on Billy's lap and inspected where the dent used to be.

"Yeah." Bella responded.

"Actually we're here to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season." Billy explained with a smile, "Plus Jacob here had been bugging me about seeing you."

Jacob gives a bashful smile to Bella, "Great dad… Thanks." He mumbles.

* * *

"You did what?" Rosalie asked Edward through gritted teeth.

"I invited Bella over tomorrow." He said again as he sat down at his piano.

"Why?"

"Because I want to introduce her to Carlisle and Esme." He said patiently, tired of his sister's bitching all ready.

"Do we have to?" Jasper questioned, "I have enough trouble at school without having a human in the house."

Edward slammed his hands down on his piano in frustration, breaking the delicate keys that wouldn't have normally broken under another's hands, "What is the big deal about this? She is my mate and has a place in this house."

"Of course she can come Edward." Esme soothed, "She is welcome here." She said and looked sternly over her 'children'.

"Thank you Esme." Edward sighed in relief.

"I could cast a scent blocking charm if you would like." Harry spoke up as he and Emmett walking into the room, "And have an abundance of Blood pops on standby."

"Thank you Harry." Jasper nodded and headed out of the house to hunt.

"You're causing so many problems Little Vampire." Sanguini spoke up appearing in the room, "Once Aro, Marcus and Caius get wind of your little mortal her life will be forfeit."

"WHY ARE YOU ALL BEING SO DIFFICULT ABOUT THIS?" Edward roared slamming his hands down once again, breaking his piano into pieces.

"Because with just one wrong action she could damn you all." Sanguini said casually, as though he was reading a menu, "I could take care of it if you like?"

"Please do." Rosalie agreed, =**Sooner she's gone the better off we'll be.**=

Edward tackled Rosalie slamming her into the floor, breaking through the cement causing Esme to moan at the damage that Edward had caused, "I'd as sooner kill you." He spat at Rosalie and disappeared from the house, steaming.

"Nothing good ever comes from humans know about us and mating with us." Sanguini said with a sigh, "This is the reason for those rules set by the Volturi."

"Then this would be a bad time to say that Bella isn't Edward's mate then?" Harry asked as he looked the Cullen's over.

"WHAT?" They questioned, shocked.

Harry sighed, "Edward and Bella aren't mates, she's only his singer and he has incredible control not to kill her." He said and sat down heavily on the couch.

"But how do you know that?" Esme asked, "How can you tell?"

"Magic."

* * *

Harry's legs swang back and forth from where he was sitting on the porch swing of the Potter abode. He was waiting for them to come back from the store, as Chief Swan explained having come home for a spell from work since nothing was happening in Forks.

"Harry." Exclaimed a startled Lily at seeing her eldest son sitting on their porch, "How long have you been here?" She questioned rushing over to him leaving James with the groceries and baby.

"Not long." Harry responded, "Maybe about ten minutes."

"Well come and help with the groceries and we'll head inside to talk." She said ushering her over to the car.

"Can I take Darrion?" He questioned softly at seeing the babe sitting in his car carrier playing with his booted feet.

Lily smiled brightly, "Of course you can." She responded and went around to the trunk to help James with the bags, only taking the lighter ones due to her pregnancy.

Harry moved over to the car and opened the back door gaining his brothers attention as he did so and winced when he squealed and moved his little fingers in a gimme motion. Harry gave a chuckle and reached in to open the buckles and gently pulled him against his chest and backed out of the car, keeping a hand on his Darrion's head so it wouldn't bump on the door frame.

"Hello little one." He said softly as he cradled his brother and watched as Darrion babbled and dribbled, Harry laughed and wiped up some of the spit from his chin with his bib and headed for the house.

"What are you doing here so early Harry?" James questioned as he opened the front door and allowed Lily in first.

"'Mione mentioned that you wanted me to meet Darrion and maybe have dinner." Harry responded looking up at James, "If today isn't okay I can come back another day."

"No, no today is fine. We were just a little caught off guard." James said with a smile.

Harry returned his smile with a small, unsure one and followed James and Lily into the house, "Thank you." He said, "Do you have some diapers on you? Darrion needs a change." He said getting a whiff of said baby's diaper.

James laughed, "Of course, head up the stairs, first door on your right is Darrion's room, and everything you need is in there." He explained and headed for the kitchen.

Harry walked up the stairs, undoing the little row of buttons of the all-in-one suit. He took note of all of the pictures on the walls, images of him as a baby and his parents along with other pictures of when they were younger with Sirius and Remus in the pictures. Harry gave out a sigh of relief when he didn't see any of them housing Pettigrew.

Harry walking into Darrion's room and was greeted with the sight of a forest with animals painted on the walls. The whole room had a forest type feel to it with the bedding, curtains and toys all involving some sort of forest theme and animal to it. He carefully put Darrion down on the changing table and with a hand on Darrion's stomach he bent down slightly to grab a diaper, wipes and powder and went about changing the baby's nappy.

"I bet that feels better now doesn't it." Harry cooed picking up a definitely happier Darrion as he babbled nonsense and Harry headed down stairs.

"How have you been Harry?" Lily asked as her hands rubbed her stomach in nervousness.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He asked her, "After the last visit?"

Lily's lip wobbled, "It hurt Harry. I won't lie to you. To think that none of you cared about us to reply. But to find out that none of our letters got to you at all, all the trust I had in Albus died that day." She explained, "I am sorry that I couldn't do anything to let you know we were alive, to let you know that we cared." She sobbed.

"I don't blame you, not anymore. I can't. The ones responsible for all of our heartache are now dead and cannot cause anymore. All we have left to do is to overcome it and try to get through it and try to be as much of a family as we can be." Harry explained.

Lily brought Harry into a hug the best she could around her pregnant belly and Darrion, "You were made to grow up much sooner then you should have. You never had the childhood that you deserved." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

James walked over to them and embraced them, "We'll all get through this." He whispered kissing Lily's head, "One way or another we'll get through this and be able to stand on common ground about our relationship as blood."

* * *

Harry let out a relieved sigh as he apparated into Emmett's bedroom, his emotions were shot to high hell from the morning with James and Lily but something good did come out of the visit and things were slowly, very slowly starting to heal but would still take some time to fully heal. Harry headed out of Emmett's bedroom and down the stairs to hear an unfamiliar voice and the smell of cooking.

"Oh Hello." Harry said, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of Bella Swan with Edward.

"Ah, hi." Bella responded shyly with a little wave.

"When did you get back?" Edward questioned.

"Just a few minutes ago." Harry responded and headed for the kitchen to see Esme, Emmett and Carlisle cooking, Harry raised an eye brow at Emmett, "Well if I knew that you could be house trained I would have done it earlier." He said to Emmett.

Emmett put down the knife, "Hey I'm just doing what Esme asks." He responded, "Doesn't mean that I'll do it if you ask."

Harry gave him a haunting look, "You'll do everything I tell you to do lest you want to sleep outside." He told him getting a round of laughter out of the Cullen's.

Emmett breezed around the island and pulled Harry into a earth shattering kiss leaving Harry dazed when he pulled back, "But if you throw me outside I can't give you any of those now can I?" He questioned Harry with a smug smile on his lips.

"What's that about outside?" Harry quizzed, his mind addled.

Emmett gave a triumphant smile, "Nothing at all babe." He said giving him a peck on the lips and went back to cutting the salad.

"I hope that you like Italian Bella?" Esme spoke up.

"Bella, this is Esme. My mother for all intents and purposes." Edward explained.

"I hope that you're hungry."

"Yeah, absolutely." Bella responded.

"She already ate." Edward spoke up, causing Bella to look down at her feet, a blush lighting her cheeks.

Harry zapped Edward lightly with his magic, "That doesn't matter Edward. You should always be grateful when someone offers you something to eat." He scolded the vampire lightly and looked over at Esme, "Even if Bella isn't hungry I'm starving." He told her with a smile.

"You're always hungry." Rosalie spoke up from where she was holding the salad bowl, disinterested in the whole gathering.

"Of course I am." Harry responded, "I am a growing boy after all."

"You've got that right." Jasper spoke up as he and Alice entered the house.

"Hi Bella." Alice said pleasantly with a bunch of wild flowers in her hands and moved over to hug the girl, "I'm Alice." She said hugging her, and got a whiff of her scent, "Oh, you do smell good." She mentioned backing away from the teen and joined her husband.

Harry snorted, "Subtle Ali." He said grabbing a cherry tomato and popped it in his mouth.

"It's all going to be okay, Bella and I are going to be great friends." Alice said at the look on Edward's face.

"Sorry." Carlisle spoke up coming around the island, "Jasper is our newest vegetarian." He explained, "It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said in his usual southern drawl.

Alice ran a comforting hand up and down Jasper's arm, "It's okay Jasper." She soothed, "You won't hurt her."

Edward winced and put his hand on Bella's elbow, "I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house." He told her softly and led her away from his family.

Harry rolled his eyes at the family and threw a blood pop at Jasper, "Honestly, she's just a human." He stated, "By the way Jasp those are the last of my blood pops, so we'll have to find a Wizarding community to get more. Remmy should have contacted Minerva by now." He explained.

"Oh you will take us with you won't you?" Alice questioned excitedly.

"Of course we can make a family day of it." He responded grabbing a sizzling piece of fish from the fry pan and then jumped up excitedly, "Ohh, the school year has started at Hogwarts, maybe we can catch a Quidditch match and you can see the castle."

Alice let out a squeal, "Really, you could do that?"

"I don't see why not. Minerva has a soft spot for me." He said with an important air about him, "I'll pop home and ask Remmy to ask her about doing it this weekend." He said and seconds later was gone from the kitchen.

"I don't think that I'll ever get used to that." Rosalie mutter putting the salad bowl down on the counter and headed out to the garage to work on the cars, making them faster once again.

* * *

"MOOOONNNEEEEYYYY!" Harry called through the house when he appeared and headed for Teddy's room.

"Yes cub?" Remus asked, his head popping out of the bathroom door.

Harry walked into the bathroom where Remus was bathing Teddy, "Do you think that I could call Minerva and ask if we can all come for a visit? Including the Cullen's?" He asked, "I want them to see a Quidditch match."

Remus chuckled, "Of course you can go and ask Harry. The floo is in my study just call out Minerva's office, Hogwarts and you'll be put right through. It's not too late yet." He responded and carefully washed the soap from Teddy's hair.

Harry raced down the stairs and barged into Remus's study and threw the powder into the fireplace, "Minerva's office, Hogwarts." He said and stuck his head in the flames.

"~Hello Harry.~" Minerva chuckled at seeing her students head in the fireplace, "~What can I do for you?~"

"Um well I was wondering when the first Quidditch match of the season is?" He asked.

"~Saturday two weeks from this Saturday before Hogsmeade.~" Minerva responded, "~May I ask why?~"

Harry looked down at the hearth of the fireplace, "Well you of course know all about the Cullen's and anyway I need to get some more blood pops for Jasper as he is new to being a vegetarian vampire and I was thinking that maybe while most of the students are in Hogsmeade I could give them a tour of the castle and they could watch the Quidditch match before hand." He requested.

"~Of course you can come Harry as well as your new friends. I'm sure that some of the younger students would like to see you again.~" She mentioned.

Harry groaned, "Please, please don't make a big deal out of it." He begged.

"~You know that secrets always become known in Hogwarts. I'm sure that right now it is passing through all of the portraits as we speak.~" She explained.

Harry sighed, "All right. Same time for the match as usual?" He questioned.

"~Always Harry. See you in two weeks.~" She said.

"Wait Minerva." Harry called before she could cancel the connection.

"~Yes Harry?~"

"Do you know where the nearest magical community is?" He questioned.

"~Of course dear. There is one on the border of Washington and Oregon just before Portland.~" Minerva explained.

"Thank you Minerva. See you in a couple of weeks."

"~See you in two weeks Harry.~" Minerva said and disappeared from the fireplace.

Harry sat back and spelled the soot away from his face and headed up stairs, "Minerva said that it was fine by her if we went on Saturday to see the Quidditch match and go to Hogsmeade. Two weeks from this Saturday." Harry explained to Remus as he buttoned up the all in one. "And the nearest Wizarding settlement is on the border of Washington state and Oregon state just before Portland."

"It's a date then. Good job on finding out where the settlement is we need to get some potion ingredients for the Wolfsbane." Remus explained.

"That's good then. We don't want you to miss out on the wolfsbane." Harry agreed, "I'm going to head back to the Cullen's and let them know that all is a go and we could maybe staying there the weekend." He said and disappeared with a pop from the room.

Remus shook his head and looked down on his son, "Well that means that we can go and see your grandma." He cooed and watched as Teddy's hair turn to a solid black and his eyes blue like his grandma.

* * *

Harry appeared in Emmett's room once more, it being the safest place to appear with Bella in the house and he ran down the stairs and launched himself at Emmett, "We can go in two weeks." He crowed happily.

"Huh?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"Hogwarts in two weeks, weren't you listening earlier?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, no. My attention was elsewhere." Emmett responded.

"Oh and where else was it?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"On your ass." Jasper spoke up and smirked as Harry turned a bright red and burrowed his head in Emmett's chest.

"So we're really able to go?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat, the chair groaning with the heaviness of her vampiric bouncing.

"Yep. Minerva said that it would be fine. She knows that you won't harm any of the student body so she has no problems with it." Harry explained, "I was thinking that we could stay there until late Sunday afternoon and then come home for school on Monday."

"Sounds good to me." Alice cheered, "I'm going to tell Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme." She said and bounded out of the room.

"I don't think that I'll ever be able to keep up with her energy." Harry muttered as he watched her leave.

"We still have trouble with it Harry and we're vampires too." Jasper responded as he threw the stick of the blood pop into the ash tray on the table.

"I'll have to introduce her to Luna, they'll get a long great." Harry said thoughtfully, "They're kinda alike."

"What do you mean?" Emmett questioned.

"Well Luna's a seer as well but is kind of distant, different from Alice but a very sweet girl none the less." He explained.

Jasper and Emmett groaned, "I don't think that would be a good thing." Jasper muttered, "I can just see it now."

"Oh Luna and I will be great friends." Alice chimed as she danced past heading toward Carlisle and Esme to tell them of the upcoming weekend.

"Oh boy." The three boys moaned.

* * *

Draco looked over the fertility potion ingredient list and instructions, a thoughtful frown marring his face as he tried to distinguish what would be added or subtracted to make it work for vampires.

"Is everything all right Dragon?" Lucius asked coming into the potions lab.

"I wish that uncle Sev was here. He'd know what I'd need to make this fertility potion work for vampires." Draco responded with a depressed air.

Lucius ran a hand through his son's soft blonde hair, "I know Dragon. But I wasn't so bad at potions and I do have some of Severus's potion books. Maybe he started something in one of his journals." He explained, "Perhaps Miss. Granger and yourself could give them a look over."

"But wouldn't they be in our vaults in London?" He asked.

"Indeed. But I'm sure that we could ask Harry if he wouldn't mind going and getting them for us. Especially if it is to help the Cullen's and possibly Remus." Lucius offered.

"Do you think that uncle Sev got any closer to hopefully curing the werewolf gene?"

"Anything is possible with your uncle. Severus wouldn't have put all of his eggs in the same basket until we were all free of Voldemort. So maybe, just maybe he did find a cure." Lucius explained the thinking of Severus Snape.

Draco gave a mirthless, painful chuckle, "Isn't that the truth." He sighed, "I'll ask Harry at school tomorrow and see what he says."

Lucius nodded, "Good, now why don't you head down to the Reservation, that young man, Jacob, has been calling for you all day." He chuckled as he watched his son blush, "I've held him off as long as I could but I can't tell him that you've been sleeping for the whole day." He said and walked out of the room leaving a blushing Draco behind.

Draco bundled up the notes and put them in the draw attached to the potions table and headed out of his potions room and apparated to the boundary of the Quileute Reservation and headed off toward Jacob's house, only to be met with a hyper Jacob bounding out of his house to meet him.

"Hey Dray." He said with a bright smile.

"Hello Jacob." Draco responded shyly, "Sorry I didn't get your call. I was sleeping since I'm still getting over a few problems." He explained without revealing anything about his problems.

Jacob shrugged, "That's cool. I was just bored is all and wanted some company." He explained, "Quill is acting weird and Embry is being just as bad."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well things tend to happen." Jacob responded and started walking toward the beach.

Feeling bold Draco reached forward and took Jacob's larger on in his as they walked down to the beach. Shocked, though pleased Jacob gave the shorter teen a bright smile and squeezed Draco's hand slightly as they continued their walk.

"How are you liking school?" Jacob asked looking for something to talk about.

Draco shrugged, "It's all right. A change from my usual education in Scotland and I'm really grateful for having Hermione, Harry and Remus to help me with my classes." He explained, "What about you?"

"Same as usual nothing new to bother talking about." Jacob responded.

Draco and Jacob sat down on a large piece of driftwood and Jacob took his hand from Draco's and put it around his shoulders and pulled the smaller teen into his side, "Um Jay, there's something that I should tell you." Draco said taking a deep breath, "There was something that happened back in England and I think that you should know about it just in case something happens and you don't know what is going on and freak out."

Jacob rubbed his hand up and down Draco's shoulder, "You can tell me anything Draco."

Draco took a deep breath and took Jacob's spare hand and squeezed it between his, "There was this megalomaniac running around England, he targeted Harry and his family for reasons that I cannot explain to you, but anyway I ended up getting caught by his men and was tortured. Once I was saved I was taken to a mental hospital and was kept there until Harry came and got me out and I've been doing a lot better since." He explained, "I haven't explained it right but basically they declared me insane and I was given a lot of pills but I don't think that they helped me much."

Jacob picked Draco up and put him on his lap and held him tightly against him, "Thank you for telling me." He said softly rubbing at Draco's back.

"I was telling you, so that if I should have an episode you can contact Harry and he can come and fix me up."

"What kind of episodes would they be?" Jacob questioned.

"I could faint, random bouts of anger, paranoia and fear." Draco explained softly, "I'm kind of addled in the head."

"That's okay. Nobody's perfect and you're not insane, you just have problems dealing with what had happened to you, that's all." Jacob said with a finger under Draco's chin making the fair haired teen look up at him.

"Thank you." Draco said with a deep blush dusting his cheeks.

Jacob looked into the liquid silver eyes, "May I kiss you Draco?" he asked, their noises touching slightly.

"Please do." Draco whispered and took in a breath as Jacob's lips touched his and kissed him gently.

* * *

Harry let out a pleased sigh, his body shaking with his climax. Emmett crawled up next to him smiling down smugly at the languid teen, "Don't be so ruddy smug." Harry sighed.

"I've gotta be babe I like making you absolutely weak in the knees." Emmett responded giving his little lover a kiss.

Harry sighed and rolled over on to Emmett's chest, "I like you making me weak in the knees." He responded kissing Emmett's chest, over where his once beating heart was.

"I love you." Emmett whispered kissing Harry's head.

"I love you too."

"There is something that I do want to talk to you about." Emmett spoke up after a few minutes of quiet.

"Is that why you decided to make me mellow then?" Harry joked.

"Today, yes it is." Emmett responded wincing, "It's kinda a really big favour to ask of you and I'd understand if you didn't agree with it and wouldn't ask for it again."

Harry raised himself up on to his elbows and looked down at Emmett, "Em, whatever you have to ask me, please don't beat around the bush. Just ask."

"Okay, I told you a little bit about Rosie, but not the whole story and I believe that she is the one that you should ask for the full details." He started off, "Well I was wondering if it was okay with you that Rosie has my baby when Draco can complete the potion?" He questioned. Harry looked at his lover in shock at the request, "I understand if you feel uncomfortable but I was with Rosie for so long that I feel that I owe her something for saving my life and loving me until you came along."

Harry smiled slightly and smoothed the frown line on Emmett's face and gave him a kiss, "I understand you asking that of me Emmett and I have no objection to what you have asked of me but the question is what kind of reaction we'd get from Rosalie."

Emmett's face seemed to brighten and he threw Harry back down on to the bed and they never left the bed or the room for the rest of the night and rest of the following school day.

* * *

Harry sighed pleasantly and stretched, enjoying the pull of his muscles as he stretched and rolled off of the bed and headed for the shower, hopefully Carlisle would give him a sick note for missing school yesterday though it was more than worth missing the day. A few bruises littered his hips and wrists but his magic was already taking care of those for him as he jumped in the shower.

"Good morning babe." Emmett said climbing in behind him and wrapping his arms around the slim waist.

"Morning Em." Harry sighed leaning back into the large chest of is love.

Emmett sighed and rested his chin on Harry's head, "I love you babe."

"I love you too Em." Harry said turning in Emmett's arms and wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and gave him a soft kiss.

"You don't regret it do you?" Emmett asked.

"Never. That was the most complete and awesome night of my life Em and the only thing that would make it more than perfect would be if Edward joined us." Harry sighed.

"It would be wouldn't it." Emmett responded, "We just need to figure out a way to get him and Bella apart without breaking her heart too much."

Harry sighed, "If only we could corner Rosalie and Bella together."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Emmett questioned confused by Harry's response.

Harry gave a breathy laugh, "Bella is Rosalie's mate. That's what I was eluding to the day you first found out about me being a wizard and Rosalie moved to attack me. I was trying to subtly reveal the truth about Bella not being Edward's mate. He can't get past the scent of her blood but when you spoke about what you scented off of me Edward's face changed briefly." He explained.

"Well what can we do short of locking them in a room together?" Emmett questioned, "Especially since Rose can get out of any room we lock them in."

Harry smiled brightly at Emmett, an idea running though his head, "You have given me the perfect idea and I know of the perfect place to lock them in." He said kissing Emmett swiftly and jumping out of the shower using his wand to dry and dress him he flew out of Emmett's room leaving a stunned Emmett behind.

"Is everything all right Harry?" Esme questioned when Harry burst into the kitchen and he sat down at the island.

"Everything's fine Esme, even better then fine." He said smiling brightly at her.

"In more ways than one it seems." Edward responded lightly at reading the surface thoughts of Harry and Emmett's night and day.

Harry poked his tongue out at Edward, "At least I'm getting some." He said and dug into his breakfast.

"I must caution you to be careful Harry." Carlisle spoke up as he entered the room, "It only takes a little to break you."

"There are a few spells that can help with coupling between different species." Harry explained, "And there is always an instinct that stops a creature from harming their mate deliberately."

"So much we don't know." Carlisle mused, "Perhaps Sanguini and I should have a long conversation one day while we're hunting." He mused and left the room in search of Sanguini for a long overdue chat.

"So why are you so happy dear?" Esme questioned, "Despite the obvious."

"Something just came to mind to take care of something that will work out the best for everyone." Harry explained, "Thank you Esme." He said and headed down to the garage where the other's were waiting to head to school.

"Are you going to let us know about this plan that you have thought of?" Edward questioned not getting anything from the teen since he was thinking about something else.

"Nope." Harry responded with a smile and scrambled into Rosalie's BMW.

* * *

Ron let out a sigh as he ran his hand through is hair, it was about time he went and got a haircut, it was getting a little too long now. He walked into the lounge room and threw himself down on the couch.

"Everything all right Ron?" Molly questioned looking up from her knitting.

"I think I need a haircut." He mumbled in response.

"Is that all Ron?" Molly asked looking at her son sternly.

Ron sighed, "I guess I'm just a little depressed about the time Harry isn't spending with us. I mean it's great that he has Emmett, really. But it would be great to spend some time with him." He explained.

"Well we are going to Hogwarts this weekend. Perhaps you and Harry can spend some time with your brothers and show the kids how to really play Quidditch." Molly offered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Maybe you should also talk to Harry about your feelings dear. I'm sure that he will do something to rectify the situation."

"I don't want to make Harry feel guilty about it though mum. And we both know that's exactly what will happen." Ron responded with a sigh, "And he has so much already with the Potter's being alive and trying to come to some sort of relationship with them."

"What do you mean about the Potter's being alive?" Molly questioned, her voice strained.

Ron looked at him mother startled, "Remus didn't explain it to you?"

"Explain what?" Molly snapped.

"Apparently Dumbledore had the Potter's go into hiding since the ritual they used to protect Harry reduced them to squibs and he didn't think that they could look after Harry right so he sent them down here and put the Fidelius charm around the house so that they couldn't send any letters out to Harry, Remus or Sirius to tell them that they were alive." Ron explained, "Dumbledore had a letter addressed to Harry for after he died and he found out the truth. It's part of why we moved here."

Molly didn't know what to do, on one hand she wanted nothing more to do then bring Albus back to life and murder him herself, and on the other hand she wanted to rip the Potter's a new one for not finding another way, somehow to contact Harry. She rose up from her chair, "I am going to go to talk to Remus." She said calmly.

Ron crumbled back into his chair, '_Shouldn't have said anything._' He thought and got up and headed to his room to get a start on his homework and leave poor Remus to face the wrath of his mother alone.

* * *

Draco rushed over to where Harry was leaning against Emmett with the rest of the Cullen's, he hitched his pack further up on his shoulder and came to a stop in front of them.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Dray, what's up?"

"When do you think we'll be heading back to England?" He asked.

"Two weeks. I called Minerva and asked her if we could come to Hogwarts for a visit and show the Cullen's what Quidditch is." Harry responded, "Why?"

"I'm stuck on the potion and father thinks that maybe Uncle Sev will have something in his potion journals." Draco explained, "And he might have something more evolved to do with the Wolfsbane potion. He might have found the possible cure but never said anything about it because he didn't want to reveal his whole hand while the dark lord was still alive."

Harry looked excitedly at Draco and grabbed the teen's hands in his, "Do you really think so? Do you really think that Snape possibly found a cure to being a werewolf?" He questioned.

"Uncle Sev wasn't a Slytherin for nothing." Draco responded with a slight smile.

"True. Well Remmy is going to do inventory today for potion ingredients so if you need some potion ingredients write a list down and bring it with you when we go." Harry responded.

"Alright. But would we be able to head to Gringotts when we go across the pond?" Draco questioned.

"Of course we can. You don't even need me to go with you." Harry responded.

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned confused.

"I had Griphook set it up so that you and your mum and dad had full access to the vaults. I'm just in charge of them." Harry explained with a shrug and seconds later found himself with arms full of a thankful Malfoy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Draco chanted and pulled back from Harry with a bright smile.

"You're welcome Draco." Harry managed to respond before Draco had taken off toward the school.

"I think that, that was the most emotion I had seen in him since he came here." Alice commented, surprised eyes looking at the path Draco took into the school.

"Well it beats the angry, full of himself, me, me, me Draco that I knew while at Hogwarts." Harry responded with a shrug, "Though I don't know which one is worse." He laughed.

"Probably the happy Draco." Emmett commented with an exaggerated shudder, "That guy doesn't do happy well."

"That's because, before now, Draco didn't have much to be happy about." Hermione spoke up as she and Ron joined them, "What with the war and his father's position with the Death Eaters, he never had the chance to show that side of him outside of his home."

"Then we'll just have to bring it out of him more often." Rosalie muttered and headed into the school just as the bell sounded.

* * *

Draco jumped out of the car, "Thanks dad." He managed before slamming the door shut and raced out into the Reservation his bag thumping against his leg as he ran to Jacob's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Draco, Jay isn't in from school yet." Billy said in way of explanation to the blonde on his doorstep.

"That's okay Billy." Draco responded, "Would it be okay if I waited in his room?"

"Course you can." Billy said moving back from the doorway to admit the blonde into his home.

"Thanks." Draco said and headed to Jacob's bedroom to await on the teen.

* * *

Jacob stalked home alone, usually he had Quill and Embry with him but they weren't at school and they hadn't been talking to him when he had run into them. They were with Sam, right now he hated Sam with every fibre of his being right now for taking away his friends and doing whatever it was with them.

Sam had taken away his childhood friends and now the whole lot of them were watching him from the trees with every move that he made and it was unnerving him at being watched so closely by them, each with a knowing look in their eyes that Jacob couldn't interpret no matter how he looked at it.

Walking into his house Jacob threw his bag down at the door and kicked off his shoes, "Hey dad I'll be in my room." He called as he headed to his room and stop short at the door at seeing Draco lounged out comfortably on his bed reading, "Hey Dray." He said walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge and gave Draco a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"Hey Jay." Draco responded looking over his boyfriend, "You okay?" He asked with a concerned furrow of his brow.

Jacob gave Draco a smile, "Yeah I'm okay. Just thinking about something, it's no biggie."

"Well if you're sure."

"I'm sure Dray." Jacob said firmly with a smile, "So how was your day?"

"Good, We're going back to England in a couple of weeks, just for the weekend though. Harry needs to fill out some paper work at the bank and it needs to be done in person and Harry trusts the firm over there. Otherwise nothing else really happened." Draco explained, "What about you Jay?"

"It was alright, it was kinda the tribal day today."

"Tribal day?" Draco questioned.

"It's where we learn about our culture as a whole." Jacob explained, "We do learn sometimes from our own families about family stuff but otherwise the majority of it is learnt at school."

Draco nodded in understanding, "We learn about that sort of thing in our homes, our parents teach us the family laws and values and etiquette. You know, old English stuff you see in movies is actually what really happens with some old families."

"So what, you're a Lord or something?" Jacob laughed which was quickly cut off at the look he was getting from Draco, "Oh my god you are."

Draco shook his head, "No, I won't be until my father passes. He is currently Lord Malfoy and my mother Lady Malfoy." He explained.

"So what about everyone else?" He asked.

"Ah well, the Weasley's are poor to put it bluntly, they have no standing in our society. They used to be once but their forefather, to put it bluntly, fucked up and they couldn't get that standing back. Lupin is only now well off because of the death of his best friend who left him some money when he died, Remus was actually worse off than the Weasley's but he made do. Harry is the Lord of a couple of houses actually; he has quite a bit of money to his name, including ours at the moment because of some bureaucratic bullshit that I won't get into cause it'll make your head spin. Granger's parents are dentists, so she's not too bad off just not as rich as Harry and I am." Draco explained with a shrug.

Jacob crawled up Draco's body until they were face to face, his nose pressed alongside Draco's, "So I'm dating an up and coming lord who has a lot of money. Hmmm I don't think that I can handle that." He mused.

Draco snaked his arms around Jacob's neck, "Well you're just going to have to get used to it because I'm not about to let you go." He responded and kissed Jacob.

* * *

Remus leisurely strolled down to La Push with Teddy tucked up warmly in his pram. He had decided to walk down to see Billy since it wasn't raining and he was getting a little bit lazy lately and figured that he could do with the exercise, "Oh hey ya Billy." Remus called out as he got closer to the Black home, "What are you doing outside your own home?" He questioned confused about why Billy was sitting on the veranda.

"It's better for my sanity that I'm out here at the moment." Billy responded rolling down the ramp to meet Remus and Teddy, "There are some suspicious noises coming from Jacob's room and I'd rather play ignorant for now."

Remus nodded in sympathy, "I understand whole heartedly, Ron and Hermione are the same and I too rather play ignorant. But you should have a talk with Jacob about it and I will mention something in passing to Lucius to have a talk with his son about sex."

"I'll have to try to do it without making a fool of myself." Billy laughed.

"I have to do it with Harry but, I think that I'm too late with that." Remus winced, "I should have spoken with him a lot earlier when he first started dating Emmett."

"Why do you let him date a Cullen?" Billy asked, "They aren't good people."

Remus almost growled, "Emmett makes Harry happy, and after everything that Harry has been through he deserves to be happy." He responded, "I am not going to take that away from Harry, nor is anyone else."

Billy let out a sigh, "They're not normal." He said softly.

"I know Billy. I know what they are and I know what you're tribe used to be." Remus responded with a far off look on his face, "It is part of the reason why Harry and I first came here, we had heard about your shape shifting abilities so we came to have a look." He explained.

Billy looked up at Remus stunned at the revelation that the other knew about their tribal secret, a secret that had never left the lips of the Quileute's even as they lay dying in battle, "How did you know?" He asked.

"A wolf will always know those of his own kind." Remus responded, "Though I am nothing like your tribe, I was bitten and changed into a werewolf. For me it is a sickness that I can never get rid of, what you have is a genetic mutation and you never have to fear that it will kill you in a horrifying way, you will never rip yourself apart every full moon, you don't die a little each day because of an infection. You and your tribe are lucky just to shift with ease." He said the last part a little wistfully, wishing that it could have been the same for him but he wasn't lucky enough.

"I guess that's one thing that we won't have to sit down and have a serious conversation over in the future." Billy said trying to lighten the slightly sombre mood.

"Well that's true, but you never know, I might have something more that needs to be spoken about that will require a large quantity of alcohol." Remus responded with a smile.

"What do you say to some of Harry Clearwater's smoked fish?" Billy asked, "Jacob was to be joining me but I think under the circumstances I recon you could have Jacob's share."

"I think I could do that, I don't think that Jacob would mind all that much since he's so distracted by Draco." Remus responded with a laugh as they headed to Harry's house where they could smell the smoked fish on the ocean breeze.


End file.
